


Hermitcraft discord dump

by Iceypie



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blow Jobs, Burns, Child Abuse, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Crying, Deception, Double Penetration, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Crossdressing, Hair-pulling, Human Experimentation, Human Experimentation on Children, Kidnapping, Major character death - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Drowning, Mentions of Slavery, Mentions of betrayal, Mouth Fucking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Rawing, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scars, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Spitroasting, Swearing, Teasing, Two Tops One Bottom, Yelling, come filling, cum-eating, i dont ship the real people, lying, mentions of being kidnapped, mentions of being sold, minecraft personas ONLY, no gag reflex, paranoia baiting, passing out from pain, sandwiching, update as i go along, word vomit ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 57,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceypie/pseuds/Iceypie
Summary: i word vomit a lot of ideas on discord in the hermit craft server so i figured id drop em here too lmaothis is a collection of smut, angst, and fluff. it'll say so at the start which one it is. It's all pretty much one shots taking place in the same/or similar universeThe tags are there for you to filter this story out you knowtrigger warnings placed at the start of every chapter





	1. into the void (Rendoc angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ren and doc messing around in the end  
tw: major character death

Okay, so since ren likes to go end busting, imagine one time he takes doc.

So there in the end, they've pissed off a few ender men, they've raided a few end cities, and there pissing around on there elytra. Ren ends up accidentally breaking his when he crashed into a wall and docs broke a while ago, so there messing around till they feel like going back, and ren runs off to go get corris fruit, and being an idiot doc dears ren to eat one, so he does and he's teleported to close for comfort to the edge where the void is, but its fine. 

Doc runs over to see if Ren is okay, and of course he is, and ren goes to move but the end rock under him crumbles and breaks and he ends up falling. 

Doc panics and dives to grab him, leaving both doc and ren in a dangerous situation because doc is laying on this crumbling stone, upper half over the edge trying to hold onto ren, while ren is trying to climb back up while grabbing docs arm, but the stone keeps crumbling and rens hand is slipping and at this rate they'll both fall.

"Doc, let go." 

Theres heavy silence for a few seconds before Ren repeats himself.

"Doc, let me go. Drop me." 

Doc seems almost.. infuriated at first but he's crying. 

"I can't do that! You won't respawn if you fall into the void!" 

"Neither will you, let me go."

Doc keeps trying to argue with ren on this, and rens having none of it. More of the stone breaks underneath doc, making him slump forward a little more, but ren isn't trying to hold on.

Then rens hand slips, and doc tries to grab rens hand again and misses, watching as ren disappears into the void, leaving doc to do nothing but sob


	2. Cleo x Joe (angst to fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe askes cleo how she died  
tw: mentions of character death, mentions of drowning, mentions of betrayal

its no real surprise Cleo and Joe are dating, there around the same age, and have been friends as long as anyone can remember.

Sure Joe can be a bit strange, but he's a good guy, kinda dad like. And Cleo is a zombie, but she's not infectious.

But Joe has always been really curious about Cleo, specifically how she died, honestly, she couldn't remember.

Then they came here, and she remembered too well. The first time she remembered she broke down In front of everyone, but it's an unspoken rule that you don't ask the others about there past, so they don't.

But that doesn't stop Joe from being curious, he just wants to help her, but he doesn't know how.

They're hanging out one night on Cleo's ship, looking at the stars, conversation is at a minimum, but Joe can feel the question burning on his brain.

"Are you happy you where brought back to life?"

Joe covers his mouth quickly, that wasn't what he meant to ask at all, but he blurted it anyway.

"Cleo I'm so-" "it's alright Joe, I get it. You wanna know how I died."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"When I was thirty-" "you don't have too-" "-I was a captain of a ship, called it the firefly."

She completely ignored Joe's interruption, trampling it in an instant.

"My crew and I where well known, we where considered menaces, problems, it was fun." 

There was silence for what felt like forever, Joe looking over at Cleo worried.

She just stared at the water, tears welling her eyes

"until they killed me.." 

Joe gave her a wide eyed look of worry, setting his arm around her for a half hug, trying to comfort her.

"Tossed me overboard, it was a rift, I was dragged under and caught."

There was just silence. How are you supposed to respond to something like that?

"you know.. Drowning doesn't feel so good."

She smiled softly, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. But Joe could see she was crying. He could only imagine how horrific the feeling of betrayal and the pain of drowning mixed together would change a person. yet she was still trying to laugh through it all, like nothing ever happened.

"Cleo, its okay to be sad." 

She just looks at Joe and smiles, reaching over to ruffle his hair. 

"Yeah, like you know what being sad is like." "It is in my programming believe it or not."

she smiled, wiping her eyes with laugh. 

"guess so, huh Joe?" "I feel like that was a dig at my name. you picked it." "That's true."

there's silence, its nice, nothing heavy. Cleo leans against Joe, smiling down at him.

"Can you believe its been six years?" "Am I supposed to say no?" "Haha. Very Funny."

Cleo snorts and gives Joe a soft kiss on the cheek. 

"Love you ya dumb android." "Likewise zombie."


	3. Zedaph species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made a species for zedaph and gush about it like the nerd i am
> 
> tw: mentions of abo (barely), mentions of being sold, mentions of slavery

basically the species was called something like endrers or some stupid shit, and it was people with ender man like abilities, fluffy floppy ears, tails, glowing purple eyes and freckles, and claws

and basically they had like, a system and zedaph didn't like there system so he ran away and ended up joining the hermits along the way.

Now in there species the most common traits are black eyes with purple iris', black hair, and there usually tall. Blonde hair, Gray eyes, and shortness are seen as rare traits and they think babys with these features are beautiful and exotic, and parents will like, sell there children to get married to richer people if they have these traits, and since zed has all three tons of people wanted him, not to mention hes a breeder (I'll explain that later, it kinda like abo).

And like in this species, when people wanna buy you it should be considered a compliment, but zed fucking hated it

Okay, so they have the purple glowy so they can spot each other late at night because there nocturnal, and also when they go cave dwelling

and there tails are to help flick away excess end particles that get in there face

There also omnivores but they eat more vegetables then meat, but there teeth are to help pull off dead skin and protect themselves, since dead skin goes all black and sticky

And the breeder, worker, and dominate things go like this

when babys are born they have a mark on there neck, if its a heart shape there a breeder, if its a circle there a worker, if its a triangle shape there a dominate.

Breeders, weather male, female or otherwise, are there specifically to carry young, they don't really have another purpose because there too weak to be a worker and too small/timid to be a dominant, thus there a breeder, which wasn't all bad at first considering breeders used to be pampered and taken care of by the whole group, but then some dick weed dominate came along and said breeders should be sold to other groups with more power to get more resources, and the prettier they are the more likely they are to sell. They have a litter of 4 at a time. They also get heats during the winter and it can mess with there head pretty bad if they don't have a group or its there first heat, breeders are also the lest common, having maybe 1-3 in a group

Dominats are the ones who are supposed to take care of breeders/get them pregnant and lead the group, and that was there original purpose before someone went and screwed with the system which fucked up the balance usually theres about 4 

Workers are there to do things like hunt, gather resources, build, ect. Its not they can't get others pregnant, there just not very fertile, so its less likely to happen, but it can happen. There easily stronger then dominates, but they tend to be more compliant and its easier for them to do labor. They make up the rest of the group

And now, zedaph is a breeder, plus he has some incredibly rare traits like blonde hair, so he's getting tons of people wanting to buy him, and its pissing him off because his parents from the moment he was old enough to understand have been telling him hed go to some rich person when he was 17, so of course he decides to book the fuck out of there and go exploring, and he ends up running into the hermit craft group and later Tango and impulse (the demon and dragon specifically) and they take him in, and he really likes them, but fuck if he'll ever tell them about what he is or where he came from 


	4. ZIT story (angst to Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed escapes his family for good to be with the hermits  
tw: mentions of being sold, mentions of slavery, mentions of being kidnapped, forced cross dressing, abusive parents

so zed has been with the others for a nearly a year, and there getting ready to pack up, which zed is so thankful for because that means they go to a new world and a new world means he won't ever have to see his "family" again. 

So its a few days before there leaving and everyone is packing, and zed is already to go so he goes to meet up with Impluse and Tango, who are waiting at there house for him (by this point they'd be dating, zed is 18, so tango is probably 19 and impulse is around 20) 

And tango suggests they should go on a walk through the woods, which they agree on, and when they do they end up catching somebody's attention without realizing.

The next day the three of them go to talk to Xisuma and see him arguing with somebody they don't recognize, and as they get closer zed realises who it is and turns to run, freezing when he hears a very angry yell.

"Zedaph!!"

Zed flinches before turning his head to look at her.

"Yes mother..?"

Of course by now the three of them are absolutely dumbfounded looking between this woman and zed because they don't look a thing alike. Zed at this point is shaking as he turns around to look at her.

"Where have you been?" "Away." "Where!?" 

Zed flinches again because hes never been able to stand up too his mother, and she scares him. Xisuma looks between them before trying to settle the situation. 

"Surely theres been a mistake-" "you stay out of this, kidnapper." 

That makes X go really quiet. Tango and Impulse however are suspicious because zed is never normally this placid and anxious, even when EX yells at him hes still able to defend himself.

Zed tries to say something and is immediately shut down by this woman. "Were going home. Now. You've made quite a fuss back at home you know." "but I-!" "Now!" 

zed flinches, before shaking his head. 

"I don't want to!" "You dont get a choice! You're going to another group and you're going to be pretty for it! I've had this planned for you since you where fifteen and I'm not going to let this phase ruin it!" 

Zed and her continue to argue before she stalks up and goes to drag him off, but Tango gets in the way, which ends up with him being knocked to the ground with a scratch, which freaks zed out since tango is bleeding. she goes to attack impulse when impulse goes to pull zed away before zed stops her. 

"Wait! Wait! Please! I'll go! Just please don't hurt them!" 

She scoffs but agrees, dragging him off as he just waves bye to the three of them, since he thinks he'll never see them again

Of course however, tango and impulse are stubborn assholes. 

"We're not gonna let her take him right?" "Absolutely not." 

So for the next two days they plan how to get zedaph back, and on the day there going to leave they go to get zedaph back. They've only got a few hours before the portal opens though, so they have to be quick since the trip itself takes an hour to get there. 

When they get there its... Odd. Theres so many people that look like zedaph, but don't look like zed? They're a little dumbfounded since they all thought zed was a lab experiment. 

They snap themselves out of it before working on the plan, impulse on look out while tango goes to look for him. 

And tango finds him in a fancy looking building, sitting on a chair and he looks so.. beautiful but so miserable.

They building could almost be considered a church, a few people are walking around, walking over to him and telling him hes pretty and lucky and such, but he looks like he's about to cry. the chair looks almost like a throne, its white, lace and silk draping off it, roses at his feat. Looking at him you'd think he was a princess in outfit he had on, tiara, pink dress that was short at the front, but had a drape on the sides and back, pink heals, and a silk draping around his arms as we'll as white shoulder high gloves. 

Tango has no idea why zed is so dressed up, but he knows zed hates it and god be damned if hes gonna let his boyfriend have an uncomfortable pair of clothes when they go to the next world. So he leaves for a bit to go get zed some better clothes. Of course zed could have sworn when he looked up he saw something that looked like tango, but he shakes it off thinking hes gone crazy.

After an hour of this strange party thing zed is taken outside to be led off somewhere, hes left at a waiting area while other people go get things ready. 

After a while of being alone theres rustling in the tree above him before a familiar set of red eyes is looking into his, zed smiling brightly at the person hanging from the tree. 

"hey zed-mmph!" 

Of course zed can't help but kiss his favorite blonde idiot. Who's happy to kiss him back.

"Tango what are you doing here?" "Were here to rescue you of course" "wh- i don't need to be rescued! Its okay." "So I'm guessing you want to be stuck here In this guady pink dress covered in shitty jewelry?" "..." "Well?" "You're right, shut up, lets go." 

So tango takes zed back to where impulse is currently waiting with some of zeds stuff, mostly just clothes and a few trinkets that they swiped from his house.

Of course it doesn't take long for people to realize zed is gone, since as there heading off theres and alarm, which makes them fuckin book it. 

It doesn't take long for people to start chasing them, zed falling behind because running in heels is difficult.

Of course impulse knows exactly where this is going and picks zed up before he trips over. Of course zed complains but goes along with it anyway.

But like hell if his mother is letting him get away, so there being chased pretty much the whole way, and they cant fly because the trees would get in the way, but there getting way to close to the time limit for there own good, and these people aren't slowing down at all. 

When they get back Xisuma and EX are waiting by the portal, everyone else seeming to have gone through, and they look like there struggling to keep it open. Tango jumps through, but before impulse can make it hes shot in the leg, making him trip and drop zed. 

Of course his mother seems a lot less forgiving then last time.

She goes to stab him before shes stopped by zed. "Stop! Mother please! Ill go! Its not his fault! I manipulated him!" 

Of course impulse has no idea what zed is talking about, but zed is gesturing for X and EX to go behind his back, meaning hes planned something. 

Ex goes to get impulse, which is met with harsh glares but they let him. Ex takes impulse through the portal, zed going to walk over to the group before stopping as Xisuma goes through the portal. His mother goes to grab him before he catches them in corris vines, taking a few steps before running to the portal, his mother easily breaking out of them and chasing him.

As zed goes to jump through the portal his mother goes to grab him.

and misses

And all she can do is watch in pure rage as zed goes through the portal, saluting her with a smug grin, because hes won. And before she can react the portal closes in her face.

Of course everyone is pacing concerned, seeming worried before theres a yelp as zed falls though the portal, landing face first on the ground with a mouth full of sand. 

There happy cheers as tango and impulse rush over to help zed up, who spits out a mouth full of sand with a loud whine, but he looks happy. 

Nobody asks about what his home life is like or what he is, nobody ever asks the hermits questions like that, but after a while, when he trusts everyone enough, he tells them, and he tells them about how he escaped being a slave. Hes happy here and life is good


	5. Zedaphs heat (ZIT smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zedaph goes into heat and his boyfriends help him out
> 
> double penetration, spit roasting, mouth fucking, cum eating, blow jobs, cum sharing, self lubrication, heat, anal fingering, rawing, hair puling, no gag reflex, nipple play, multiple rounds, multiple orgasms, biting, rough sex

The first time Zed went into heat with tango and impulse was a few months after they'd gotten to the new world (around 4 or so)

Nobody really has the most comfortable of bases, especially not tango since he mostly has farms and just crashed with impulse, who has a decent base.

For the most part Zed lives with impulse since impulse is kinda a big protective dragon hubby and what not, and Tango, despite the fact that you could argue he's a scary demon, doesn't actually have a livable space. So more often then not the three of them are living in the same base.

Great with exposition out of the way its time for smut

When Zedaph first notices hes going into heat he freaks the hell out and goes to book it to just hide for a while, which fails spectacularly when he crashes into tango and lands ass first on the floor, which isn't great considering he's producing slick so he can _feel_ that, and it doesn't feel great, like at all. 

Tango helps him up but is obviously very skeptical as to why he's running around the house, and since Zed is starting to come down with his first heat, He's not handling it too well. he's shaking and jittering and his legs are probably gonna give out soon, he can't seem to concentrate either, so when tango goes to talk to him he doesn't hear a word until he can hear tango snapping his fingers in front of Zed. Zed goes to say something before passing out, causing tango to freak the hell out and call impulse while putting Zedaph to bed

when Zedaph does wake up he feels like garbage, his heads spinning and he can barely move since his legs decided they don't wanna work, and he can still feel places he wishes he couldn't, plus he can smell his own pheromones and he hates it. He doesn't know what else to do and just whines loudly hoping one of the others is still at the base.

Of course both idiots come rushing in to see if Zed is okay, and see him struggling to get himself up while whining. 

Impulse goes to set Zed back into bed, asking him what's wrong. 

"H-He-a- h-eat." 

Zed can barely concentrate enough to stammer out one word, much less explain. Tango and Impulse give each other a worried look before nodding and looking at Zed again. 

"Want us to help?" "P-ple-ase.."

So tango goes to get stuff to help like lube and towels, only to be called back by Impulse almost immediately. 

"He produces slick, were good." 

Impulse has pretty much already undressed Zed by the time tango gets back, and he wasn't kidding about slick. Tango had brought towels and tissues anyway though so impulse tries to clean Zed up a bit, not that it does any thing.

Zed by this point is completely out of it, trying to push back against impulse whenever he touches him. 

When impulse goes to prep Zed, three fingers easily fit down to the knuckles, which surprises Tango and Impulse, but they aren't gonna question it too much. 

By this point Zedaphs head is resting in Tango's lap while impulse fingers him, and Zed is a moaning whining mess, constantly rocking his hips back and wrapping his tail around Impulse's wrist (who then has to shake his tail off before continuing). 

When Impulse finishes fingering Zed, despite the fact he really didn't need to, he looks up to tango. "Who goes first?" "Who's he want first?"

Zed doesn't exactly give a clear answer, but he does wrap his legs around Impulse's waist

"I feel betrayed." "I am bigger than you." "_Can it._" 

Of course there still trying to figure out what tango should do. Tango thinks for a second before putting his fingers in front of Zed's mouth, Zed eagerly taking Tango's fingers into his mouth, seeming to green light he's okay with oral

Tango pulls his fingers away and impulse gives Zed a few light pats on the hip before turning him around, helping Zed stay on his knees, since Zed doesn't even bother with his hands, just laying his head on Tango's thigh, still panting and moaning like, well, he's in heat. 

Impulse keeps trying to move Zed's tail but it won't stop wrapping around him so eventually he just relents and let's Zed's tail wrap around his waist. Meanwhile Tango is trying to keep Zed somewhat occupied by petting and tugging his hair while impulse battles with his tail, which actually seems to be working, until Impulse gives up of course.

When impulse does go to push in he stops. 

"Do we need to wear protection?" "..uhh?" 

Tango kinda looks down at Zed, flicking his nose a few times to snap him out momentarily to ask. Zed makes more of a babble then a comprehensible sentence before shaking his head. 

"Think that's a no." "I'll kill you later if you're wrong." 

Tango just rolls his eyes at him before impulse pushes in, Zed practically mewling at the feeling which makes both Impulse and Tango freeze, not sure whether that was a good noise or bad one. but after a few seconds Zed pushes back against Impulse with a loud whine. They relax a bit before Impulse pushes the rest of the way In, shuddering lightly at the feeling.

while Impulse is busy Tango takes out his cock, letting Zed take it in his mouth, which he does so almost immediately, and Tango can't help but moan at that because _holy shit that feels so good. _

Impulse starts thrusting after a bit when he feels like Zed would be well enough adjusted, even though he already knows Zed doesn't need the prep because he's taken everything way to well. 

Zed though is absolutely blissed out, hes not really all there, but this is definitely making him feel better, especially considering his body doesn't feel like its on fire anymore. 

Zed keeps pressing back on Impulse though, which is driving Impulse crazy because he's barely managing to keep himself under control with his instincts, not to mention he can hear Tango moaning which isn't helping at all. 

Tango is just having a great time though, thrusting his hips into Zed's mouth and yanking his hair, he knows Zed is gonna be mad at him later when his throats sore, but he can't help himself since he doesn't get to do stuff like this all that often, especially not to Impulse considering he has a gag reflex. 

By now Tango can definitely feel himself getting close, and sure Impulse would pick on him for being quick, but honestly? Who gives a shit right now, he feels great, not to mention how good Zed's sandpaper tongue feels against his cock.

Impulse notices of course, and he would say something, but he's a little distracted right now, especially considering Zed seems to be getting tighter the closer he gets. Its not difficult to notice when Tango orgasms though, considering how loudly he moans, especially with a face like that, head tilted back, tongue out, eyes closed. If Impulse wasn't struggling against his instincts before, he definitely is now. He's not sure why they seem so difficult to control today, but he can't really think on it either. 

Impulse starts getting close but Zed still seems to have plenty of stamina left, even though by now tango and impulse would both be trying very hard to get Zed off, but Zed seems to be enjoying getting Tango and Impulse off more than what there doing. Impulse isn't exactly a graceful finisher, he sputters out curses and moans through the whole thing, man handling Zed's hips a bit, which would probably leave a little bruising.

By now Tango's pretty much on edge again because Zed didn't exactly stop and Tango is a week bitch when it comes to oral. So of course Impulse picks on Tango when he cums again. by now Tango is yanking Zed off, telling him to stop and calm, because Zed doesn't seem like he wants to stop. Impulse is still thrusting while Tango goes to kiss Zed, which seems to push Zed over enough considering he moans through the kiss, shuddering and rocking his hips. 

Impulse goes to pull out but Zed keeps pushing back against him, obviously still in heat. 

"Swap?" "Sure, but I don't think you'll do the trick." "Fuck off Impulse. I do a better job then you, sir knots a lot." 

They both laugh a bit before being interrupted when Zed bites Tango's leg to get there attention, clearly annoyed at being ignored 

"Ow! Fine we're going we're going." 

Tango and impulse swap positions, tango flipping, Zed over to give his knees a break, which Zed seems thankful for considering his tails wagging more. 

Impulse isn't really sure what to do since he's pretty sure he's too heavy to sit on Zed's chest. 

"How do I do this?" "I mean you could just thrust your hips backwards, he doesn't have a gag reflex so I don't think he minds."

Impulse raises an eyebrow but shrugs, what's the worst that could happen? After all Zed seems happy with it. 

Tango doesn't even try to bother with prep, since he doesn't need to. He trusts in and almost immediately sets a rough pace, which Zed definitely seems happy about considering how quick he was to lock his legs around tangos waist.

Impulse however is a little hesitant to go through with any of his thoughts, since he doesn't wanna hurt Zed, not to mention the angle is definitely going to be uncomfortable for him, and impulse doesn't want to make him uncomfortable either. He seems to stay in thought like that until he hears a few familiar finger snaps in front of his face. 

"What are you doing? Just got with it, he'll bite you if he doesn't like it." " oh.. right. Sure."

Impulse seems hesitant but gos along with it anyway, and Zed seems thrilled about taking Impulse so no harm done.

Impulse rocks his hips back a few times, which Zed seems happy about, considering he didn't feel any bites. Impulse continues to rock his hips back, trying not to choke Zed considering there's more this time then there was with tango, and there dicks are fairly different. After a few rocks Zed eagerly moves his mouth to try and take more of impulse, causing him to shudder and curse lightly. Impulse rocks his hips harder, getting eager approving moans from Zed, which is definitely a green light. 

Tango can't help but make a few snide remarks at how cautious Impulse is being, especially considering how rough tango was with him a few minutes ago. Impulse gives tango one of those 'shut up' kind of glares but continues to move his hips rougher anyway, since Zed seems to be happy with it. 

As there both thrusting Tango can't help himself and pulls Impulse into a rough kiss, seeming to be getting close to his limit again. Impulse can't blame him though, seeming to be getting close as well. Tango wants to make sure Zed actually properly cums this time, readjusting his hip angle a few times before hitting exactly what he was looking for, feeling Zed clinch his thighs as he shuddered, moaning loudly around Impulse's cock, causing impulse to shudder with a moan of fuck as he pulled away from the kiss.

Tango only had to give a few rough thrusts against Zed's prostate before he was crying out through an orgasm. It didn't take long before Tango and Impulse reached there own limits, cumming in Zed with a mix of moans and cusses (mostly from impulse). 

after impulse pulled away from Zed he went to get up, Zed grabbing his arm and whining loudly at him. Tango and impulse just groan. 

"you're still in heat? Its been an hour." 

Zed just whines at tango in response, kicking his back lightly. 

"Fine fine." 

Tango pulls out and goes over to Impulse, starting to tug the rest of his clothes off. 

"Hey what're you-" "do you _want_ slick on your pants?" "Definitely not."

Impulse relents and let's Tango undress him, Tango taking off his own clothes as well before picking up Zed and putting him on Impulses lap. Impulse wants to question Tango, but stops himself because he knows better. 

Tango ends up moving Zed so he slips on impulse, which makes them both shudder. 

This is fine until tango goes to slip a finger in Zed and he whimpers. At least there's slick to help this process. Tango thinks for a second before reaching down to take Zed in his mouth, thrusting the finger along with it. 

Which works, Zed seems to relax more as Tango sucks him off, Impulse running his fingers through Zed's hair to help distract him. 

Tango continues to thrust his finger and suck Zed off, which is making Zed melt because he's just a quaking moaning mess at this point, leaning against Impulse for support with his head tilted back. 

After a bit Tango presses in a second, which goes in easier then the last finger because Zed's produced more slick. Zed doesn't really notice the second finger, more focused on the way Tango and Impulse are pleasuring him, since impulse had started biting his neck and rubbing his nipples a minute or so ago, maybe? Honestly Zed's lost track.

Zed cums a few minutes after tango adds the third finger, which catches Tango a bit of guard.

Of course Tango can't help but be a bit of a bastard, pulling off before pinching Impulse's arm.

"Ow! Tan-mmph!"

Tango takes the opening to kiss Impulse, shoving his tongue in Impulse's mouth, sharing some of Zed's taste with him in a rather sloppy kiss, swallowing his own share of it. Tango doesn't pull away until Impulse swallows as well, giving him a smug smirk.

"You disgust me sometimes." "Maybe so, but he's sweet." "you're terrible."

Tango just laughs at Impulse, not even the slightest bit sorry about it. 

Impulse rolls his eyes as Tango pulls his fingers out, letting Zed relax a bit before starting to push into him. He stops after a bit and looks at Zed, who gives him a little nod. 

When Tango finishes pushing in the rest of the way, they just stay there for a bit to let Zed adjust. 

When Zed is ready he wraps his legs around Tango's waist as an okay, Impulse and Tango slowly rolling there hips to make sure Zed is ready, which he is.

After a bit they start lightly thrusting, leaving hickys and love marks on Zed's shoulders and neck, Tango trailing a few down his chest. Impuse is biting certain parts of Zed's neck, lightly tugging his hair. 

As they go along they start moving there hips faster, Zed starting to jerk his hips against Tango and Impulse's, moaning and whining. 

As they get rougher and rougher Tango can't help but fuck with Impulse just a little bit, reaching over to yank his hair. Tango gets a mean glare back from Impulse, and leans over to bite his neck a couple of times.

"You're really pushing it today huh?" "What're you gonna do? Spank me~?"

Impulse just glares before reaching over and yanking Tango's hair roughly, drawing out a loud moan from the other who backs off a bit. 

As they get closer they give Zed kisses, but Zed seems a little uninterested in them so they end up making out with each other, jerking Zed off as they do. 

Zed is the first one to come, clawing at Tango's back and crying out, slumping forward against Tango. Tango cums pretty quickly after wards, biting Impulse's neck roughly as he releases deep inside Zedaph, moaning against Impulse's neck. Impulse is the last one to come with a drawn out moan of Zedaph's name, which embarrasses Zed just a little bit.

After the three of them calm down, Tango and Impulse pull out of Zedaph, who cuddles up against impulse tiredly, seeming hazy but at least hes back to his regular self, albeit still a bit cloudy.

Tango goes to get the stuff to clean zed up while Zed, is breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Feel better now?" 

Zed nods, and snuggles closer to Impulse.

"I'm.. E-Exhausted.." "At least it's over now."

Zed just looks up at Impulse and shakes his head before holding up two fingers.

"Two..? Two days?" _shake_ "two weeks..?" _nod_ "...ah. You're gonna hurt by the end of this huh..?" _nod_

Impulse just sighs and cuddles Zed. He'll tell Tango later.

When tango gets back they clean up zed and replace the dirty sheet with a clean one before cuddling up in bed and crashing, absolutely exhausted.


	6. Xisuma and EX backstory (angsty but there good now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ex and xisumas past growing up.  
tw: child abuse, kidnapping, human experimentation, human experimentation on children, paranoia baiting

I imagine X was kidnapped as a child and used to make EX, who they tried to kill when he turned out to be a failure

X and EX where test subjects and they still have visible wounds if you ever manage to see em

He was made in a test tube for 14 years which was actually extremely painful, then tested and experimented on for 3, and then almost killed when he was deemed a failure

But this also explains why he and Xisuma have portal powers and world traveling abilities

\--

\-- 

X was kidnapped as a child when he was still really young, and a bunch of his dna was collected to make EX.

Xisuma watched EX grow up in a test tube while Xisuma could walk around and play and do normal kid stuff. Whenever he asked what EX was he was always told

"He's you. But better."

Which created some tension in Xisuma because he didn't know any better, but seeing a carbon copy of him, except for white hair and skin, growing up in a test tube everyday was off setting.

Around 12 Xisuma Started to be experimented on more and more, which was extremely painful for him, but he couldn't escape because he was always told the air outside was unbreathable and he'd suffocate. A few years later for the first time his clone was actually allowed to do things like walk around and eat and train, except he didn't know how to walk, so Xisuma had to teach him. And he was terrible at fighting, but had the powers to be catastrophic if he could learn to use them, so Xisuma kept EX under control. 

As the years went on they focused on Xisuma a lot less, which he didn't mind, he used his free time to read. 

Which was fine until EX was tossed back into there room one time looking like he'd had the shit kicked out of him. He started to use that time to prepare.

Xisuma didn't exactly like EX much, he was kind of an asshole and didn't consider anyone else's feelings, but that didn't mean Xisuma was gonna leave him.

Years go by and there testing on EX and Xisuma until one day Xisuma over hears them talking, saying that EX is useless and they need to get rid of him. 

They try to kill EX, which backfires when Xisuma manages to get a gun and shoot them instead. They don't have time to grab much else aside from some armor, oxygen, a helmet, a mask, and there supply bag, Xisuma dragging EX to the outside

The outside is a nuclear winter, and if they stay out too long there going to die. So Xisuma tries to find them shelter, which goes to shit when more scientists go into the winter after them. So they run.

Eventually there cornered, exhausted, and freezing. There about to be captured, amd Xisuma tries to fight back. In a desprate attempt with anything he can, and suddenly there's a purple light in front of them.

He has no idea What it'll do, but its better then here. 

He yanks ex through and it closes behind them. 

They're in some dessert place with a river. They both take there helmet off and realize they cant breathe the unfiltered air here and quickly put there helmets back on.

There 17, in a world they don't know, with air they can't breath, with no food or shelter, and no knowledge of there powers. A year later they can reopen the portal, but they don't know for how long, so they go through to a completely new world, and start the process all over again.


	7. Zed x Ex (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex confesses to Zed  
Tw: none i think

zed and EX are really good friends, and zed is one of EX's only friends to start with because while everyone is fine with EX they don't exactly like him, but zedaph actually really likes having him around, and he thinks EX is nice, if a bit of a jerk In the way he talks and refers to people (calling tango 'feral' and Xisuma 'flesh donor' aren't exactly the nicest nicknames) but he seems like he's genuinely trying.

And he and zed have been hanging out for a few months, and he's learnt a lot of interesting things about EX, like how he and Xisuma can't breath most other worlds oxygen (hence the helmet/gasmask they wear), that EX is just as old as Xisuma, the fact EX doesn't naturally feel empathy and had to teach himself, the fact he doesn't know what love is, strange but interesting things.

And after a few months they refer to each other as besties, and EX will go crash at zedaphs place, which tango and impulse are fine with. 

One time when there hanging out zed brings up what growing up for EX and Xisuma was like and where they came from, which is a big no no amongst the hermits to ask each other stuff like that but EX doesn't mind, he knows zed has no malintent

"It was.. Different." "Different how?" "You know.. Different. Growing up in a lab doesn't exactly scream normal, specially since X watched me grow up from a test tube while he grew up relatively normal, well, walking and playing anyway."

The air is quiet for a while as they just look up at the night sky. It wasn't really unnerved silence so much as understanding silence. 

He'd heard a little from X, about how him and EX had escaped a lab that used children to make weapons, and how EX was a failed experiment. He just hadn't expected EX and X to have grown up there.

Conversation continues like normal for a while, different topics being brought up and them making jokes about it and such until there was one that hung in the air.

"Why do you hang out with me?" 

Zed had no idea how to respond, because honestly he didn't know.

"I mean, nobody really likes me, you don't have to hang around me."

"That's not true." "Hmm?" "I like you." "You don't have too."

Zedaph isnt kidding though, he does like EX, maybe as more then a friend.

"well i do."

It stays silent for a few seconds before EX looks at zed

"in what way?" "Honestly.. I dunno."

It stays silent for a few more minutes before theirs a small click, EX taking off his helmet, sitting it next to him to look up. He still had his mask on, which was too be expected.

"You know you're my best friend.. Hell you're my only friend. And I'm scared of screwing that up you know." "You don't have to be." 

Zed gives EX a look of worry before continuing to look at the sky. 

Theres a soft click next to zed before something grabs his chin and he feels lips press against his, and though it only lasts a few seconds zed can feel his tail wagging happily and his eyes close. 

When EX pulls away and puts his mask back on theres an obvious blush on his face. "Still friends?" He asked, going to get up.

Zed grabbed his arms. "You know, I'm sure I could talk to impulse and Tango about giving you a chance if you like." "S-So-?" "Definitely."

Zed can see how excited and overjoyed EX is with that, EX hugging Zed tightly. They don't talk for the rest of the night, but they don't need to. Both there feelings are mutual after all, and EX was already planning to stay the night anyway.


	8. EX's first time (I x T x EX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> horny on main hours at 2am.  
i felt like talking bout the first time EX had sex with Tango and Impulse, enjoy.  
tw: none I believe, tell me if there is i n the comments and i'll add them.

The first time Ex had sex with Tango and impulse it was a difficult to begin with, since Ex hates the idea of being a bottom since he's afraid of pain, not to mention he's a virgin and he's stubborn, So he kept freaking out over nothing (not that tango and impulse minded, since they expected that). It also happened completely by accident when Ex was looking around the base for Zed, and accidentally walked in on Tango and impulse making out, Tango catching Ex before he could leave.

And Ex starts to freak out a bit, because now he's sandwiched between a guy who's way bigger than him, and a guy who's the same height as him. 

They ask him if he wants to join, and he says yes because he's always been curious about it, but doesn't want to admit he's a virgin. But Ex is also extremely flustered which immediately sets Tango and Impulse off since they've dealt with embarrassed first timer Zed before.

Impulse and Tango debate for a second before Tango looks at Ex.

"Ex, are you a virgin?" "Wha- No! Of course not!" 

Of course they can tell he's straight up lying to them through his teeth, having dealt with flustered nervous first timer Zed before. 

Tango presses right up against Ex, which makes him flinch, even more flustered. 

Tango smiles sweetly at Ex.

"Ex its okay, we'll be gentle."

Ex immediately makes a face that definitely doesn't agree with Tango.

"I am *not* bottoming." 

Tango raises an eyebrow before looking at Impulse, who has a similar reaction. 

"Ex, there is no way in gods name, you can top, without some basic knowledge of what you're doing." "I could top you." "*Impulse* can top me, because he's a six foot five dragon hybrid." 

Of course Ex is stubborn and tries to argue back, only for it to be crushed when Tango asks why he doesn't want to bottom. When he doesn't get a response he asks again and gets, what Tango calls it anyway, and absolutely adorable response.

"*I don't... I don't like pain...*" "there won't be any pain if you've done it before, but you where lying to us before weren't you?"

Ex just nods feeling absolutely humiliated, but instead of picking on him tango kisses his head, which makes Ex relax a bit.

"like I said before, we'll be gentle with you. Did the same thing for Zed." 

Ex nods after a bit, holding Tango's shoulders. 

Ex is still embarrassed, but he's not uncomfortable at least, which impulse and tango are relieved about.

Impulse picks Ex up to take him to the bedroom, but he's still fidgeting and twitching, which isn't great because if he's tense then it'll hurt more. 

So Impulse just kinda copies what Tango did and kisses his head, which makes Ex calm a bit, which impulse takes note of since that is going to be useful.

When they get to the bedroom, impulse sits on the bed and setting Ex in his lap, and Tango is now right between Ex's legs.

They aren't to focused on touching him and undressing him so much as making him relax, since ex is incredibly tense at the moment.

They just do little things like kiss his neck, rub his thighs, run there fingers through his hair, which seems to be working very well, since after about minute Ex is completely relaxed, leaning back against impulse, head tilted to the side, eyes closed legs wrapped around Tango's waist.

Tango of course cant help but coo a little bit at how cute Ex looks right now, and he definitely can't help but nip a bit at Ex's neck, which makes Ex let out a soft moan.

Tango Pulls back wide eye'd, surprised at the moan before looking impulse dead in the eyes.

"I'm doing it." 

Impulse blinks surprised before frowning at Tango. 

"You cant just do that. you have to ask first."

Tango sticks his tongue out at impulse but nods anyway. They both go back to what they where doing before. After a bit Tango gets up to go get the things they need, Impulse starting to slowly undress Ex so he doesn't freak him out. 

Impulse gets stuck after a bit, fiddling with his clothes, struggling to get them off, Ex looking at Impulse before raising an eyebrow.

"Want me to get it?" "Please, I have no idea how." 

Ex hums and removes it with ease, setting his clothes on the floor before leaning back against impulse.

Impulse starts taking off Ex's underclothes, which thankfully is just baggy pants and a black T-shirt.

Impulse looks at Ex curiously before tapping the side of his face.

"What about this?" "Can't, need it to breathe." 

Impulse hums softly and nods, kissing Ex's neck as he continues to rub his thighs.

Tango comes back after a bit with the stuff they need, looking over Ex before smirking as he gets back in his previous position, starting to rub Ex's thighs.

"So what should we do?" "I'd say fingering, but it might freak him out." "If he doesn't like it we'll stop." "got it."

Ex doesn't understand what there talking about and starts getting nervous, whimpering softly. Tango and Impulse notice immediately and go right back to what they were doing before, rubbing his thighs and giving him kisses to relax him again.

"Ex, I don't know if you know this so I'll tell you, if you want us to stop, say red, we'll stop immediately, okay?" "O-Okay.."

Ex nods lightly as Tango looks at impulse, holding his hand up, impulse holding his against Tango's.

"Yours are smaller." "Yeah but mine have claws, plus thicker fingers will help him adjust more." "That's true, but it might freak him out, since it'll be more uncomfortable." "I'll calm him down."

Ex isn't really listening to them, having rested his head against Tango's chest a while ago, just waiting for them. 

After a bit of talking there finally moving again, Tango giving Impulse the lube. Impulse puts it on his fingers before frowning a bit. 

"Do you think that enough?" "It looks like it. If its not you can pull them out and add more." 

Impulse nods and taps Ex's shoulder, getting his attention. 

"Are you good? You okay with testing a finger?" "O-Oh, yeah. Okay." 

At this point Ex is bright red, but he seems relaxed. 

When Impulse starts to push his finger in, Ex flinches lightly, but he seems alright, since he nods when they stop.

Impulse gets to about the second knuckle before Ex starts panicking and grabbing Impulse's wrist. 

"Red! Red!" 

Impulse immediately stops and pulls his finger out to add more lube, Tango going to calm Ex, kissing his head and rubbing his nipples, trying to soothe any uncomfort. Ex is shaking slightly, digging his nails into Tango's shoulders, but hes starting to calm, relaxing again. 

Impulse taps Ex again when he's calmed down, waiting for an okay before pushing his finger in again, being slower than last time. When Ex starts whimpering softly again Impulse gestures for Tango to help Ex relax. 

Tango trys a few different things before straight up giving up and going to what he knows will work, moving his head down to suck Ex off, rubbing his thighs. 

Ex shudders a bit before relaxing, which makes it much easier for Impulse to prep him. 

Impulse manages to get the first finger in without much of a problem, starting to thrust it slowly and gently, as Tango continues to move his head along Ex's length.

Ex is biting his lip, and occasionally lets a moan slip (He's thankful they can't see that through the mask though), and he's starting to adjust against impulses finger, which is actually starting to feel kind of nice. He can't get over the slight uncomfortableness of having a finger inside him though, but at least Impulse is being gentle with him.

After about a minute or so impulse gives the tap on the shoulder again, letting Ex know he's gonna add a second.

"Green or red?" "G-Green." 

Impulse gives Ex a nod and starts to push a second finger in, stopping halfway to let him adjust when Impulse feels Ex flinch, running his fingers though his hair again.

By the time Impulse has three fingers in Tango is starting to get tired of edging Ex, but Impulse is almost finished stretching Ex which is good. 

Tango goes to pull off but Impulse pushes him back down, needing him to keep Ex distracted a little longer. 

Tango is visibly very pissy, but continues to do what Impulse is asking. Tango gets even pisser when Impulse pushes his fingers against Ex's prostate, which pushes Ex over the edge with a loud moan. 

Tango almost immediately makes a face of disgust, cringing as he goes to pull off, Impulse immediately holds Tango's head, giving him a light glare. He knows better then to trust tango when hes got somebody else's cum In his mouth.

Tango gives Impulse a death glare, but swallows anyway, pulling off as soon as Impulse moves his hand. 

Tango of course, didn't swallow all of it and takes the first opening to kiss Impulse, and push the rest of it in Impulse's mouth before pulling away to hold his hand against Impulse's mouth. 

Impulse makes pretty much the same face as Tango because Ex doesn't taste good, like at all, and Impulse isn't really a fan of bad tastes. Impulse swallows before pulling away to spit out whatever was left, wiping his mouth.

"Doesn't taste good does it." "yeah yeah lesson learnt. I'll make something with fruit next time I cook." "pineapple would be good." "I know that."

They wait a bit for Ex to give them the okay before continue.

Impulse pulls his fingers out, gently tapping Ex's shoulder to get his attention. 

"You okay?" "y-yeah." "Any preference?" 

Ex looks between Impulse and Tango before looking at Tango and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Tango." "Oh! How come?" "..." "Ex..?" "*I'm guessing you're not as big..*" "oh. Well fuck me I guess."

at this point Impulse is laughing softly and snickering to himself at that, which just gets him a hiss from Tango. 

"Oh shut it Impulse." 

He snorts before smiling at Tango and giving him the lube. Tango takes it before starting to undress himself, Impulse continuing to help Ex relax.

When Tango is finished undressing and lubing himself up he taps Ex's shoulder to let him know. Ex gives a nod after a minute, Tango taking Ex off Impulses lap to lay him down so it's easier on him.

"Which position is it supposed to be again? For beginners." "Normally you do something like doggy style I think, but I'm pretty sure this ones okay with support. Especially since I don't think his knees will hold out." "Support Like, pillows." "Yeah." 

They both go quiet for a second before Impulse gets up to get some spare ones, since there's no way in hell there using the ones on the bed.

Meanwhile Tango tries to keep Ex from spacing out, since he seems to do that when nothings happening.

Impulse comes back after a bit and sets the pillows underneath Ex, one under his head and one under his lower back/hips. 

"Comfy?" "Mhm." "Use your words." "Y-Yeah." "Good." 

Tango taps Ex's shoulder again, waiting for a nod before starting to push in, he gets about one third of the way before he can feel Ex shaking again, flinching before reaching over to grab his wrist.

"Red! Red! Stop!" 

Tango stops immediately after hearing him and rubs Ex's hips to try and calm him.

"Want me to pull out?" "N-N-No- I just-.. G-Give me a second." 

they wait about two minutes or so before Tango feels Ex give his hand a tap, nodding at Tango to keep going.

Eventually Tango pushes all the way in, waiting for Ex to adjust and give an okay. Tango rocks his hips a few times to see if Ex is in pain or uncomfortable, but he doesn't seem to be. Better to check though. 

"Colour?" "G-Green." "How are you feeling? Comfortable?" "Yeah." 

Tango nods and taps Ex's shoulder before starting to move his hips, making sure to go at a slow, gentle, steady pace. 

They stop a few times because Ex asks Tango too before he finally starts to adjust. As Ex gets more adjusted and comfortable he wraps his legs around Tango's waist, starting to moan.

Impulse looks at Tango, raising an eyebrow.

"I feel kinda left out." "you can go next if Ex is okay with it." "I know, I'm just not sure what to do." "Moral support?"

Impulse snorts softly at the idea thinking it's dumb, but go's along with it, taking Ex's hands. Ex however seems thrilled at having something other then the bedsheets to hold, squeezing his hands lightly, surprising Impulse a bit, making him retract his previous thought.

As Ex gets more into it Tango thrusts his hips a bit faster, getting approving moans in response as Ex rocks his hips back, tango taking it as a green light to pick up the pace.

Tango occasionally slips up with a rougher thrust before immediately settling down and giving Ex a soft apologetic kiss on the forehead.

"Don't loose yourself, or I'll have to pull you off." "I'm trying. It feels good okay, fighting against my natural instinct is hard."

Impulse just hums in response, lightly rubbing circles I the back of Ex's palms. Impulse always forget demons have a weird thing for virgins, probably because of human influence but still.

Tango starts moving the pace along a little bit when he can feel Ex getting close. 

"Where's his prostate again?" "Your right somewhere. Don't push too hard. "Got it."

after a bit of minor readjustment he ends up hitting it, and he can tell since Ex shudders and clenches his thighs with a pretty loud moan. 

A few more thrusts and Ex is cumming with a drawn out moan of Tango's name, which pushes Tango over the edge because fuck thats hot. 

They calm down after a few minutes, tango tapping Ex's shoulder

"Are you okay?" "Mhm.." "Can you talk?" "Y-Yeah.." "Colour?" "R-Red.." "Wanna stop or take a break?" "B-Break.." 

Tango nods and pulls out, impulse getting up to go get him a bottle of water. Tango grabs some tissues to clean Ex up a bit before cleaning himself.

He gets up to put on some comfortable clothes before sitting next to Ex's head, giving him soft kisses, running his fingers through Ex's hair, telling him he's doing good, that he loves him, just making sure he's okay. 

When impulse gets back tango gently pulls Ex up, impulse taking his mask off so he can drink before putting the mask back on. Impulse gives Tango the water so he can set it on the side table before gently laying Ex back down.

After a few minutes Ex taps Tango's thigh to let him know he's good, since Tango is closer. 

"He's good." "You sure?" "Colour." "Green." "yeah, I'm sure."

Impulse rolls his eyes playfully before starting to undress himself, Tango sliding the lube over.

"Don't forget to put more lube on his ass." "Got it."

Impulse applies the lube where he needs to before tapping Ex, letting him know he's ready.

After a few minutes Ex nods, impulse rubbing his thighs to relax him.

"Colour?" "Green" "comfortable?" "H-Hips.." 

Impulse nods, adjusting Ex's hips and pillow before asking again, Ex giving him the green light to go.

Impulse starts to push in, Tango and impulse freezing immediately when Ex jumps. 

"S-Sorry its j-just.. Different. It surpised me, Im okay." 

Impulse nods waiting a bit before continuing to push in, stopping every quarter to let Ex adjust.

When impulse is finally fully in he waits a few minutes for Ex to give the okay. Impulse rocks his hips a bit, getting an approving moan from Ex.

Impulse starts thrusting at a nearly identical pace, if not a bit faster then Tango's.

It doesn't take long for Ex to wrap his legs around impulses waist, moaning and rocking his hips, moving along a bit faster then when he was with Tango. Ex can't help it, it just feels so good (most likely because impulse has more experience on what he's doing).

As it goes along Impulse thrusts his hips a bit faster, not enough to overwhelm Ex, but enough so it was noticeable. Ex moans louder, tilting his head back as he shuddered, gripping Tango's hands.

Impulse continues thrusting, making sure not to break the rhythm as he reaches down to start jerking Ex off, making Ex moan louder as he tightens his legs.

Impulse starts adjusting his hips slightly, looking for Ex's prostate, feeling his own orgasm building.

Ex cries out when impulse hits his prostate, shuddering and clenching his thighs.

It only takes a few thrusts before Ex is cumming, moaning loudly and rocking his hips through It, gripping Tango's hands.

Impulse shudders at the sudden tightness, thrusting his hips deep into Ex with a loud groan as he releases his load inside Ex, panting.

After a few minutes impulse pulls out, tapping on Ex's shoulder a few times to try and help him out of a haze if he got into one. Ex blinks a few times before relaxing against the bed, panting softly. 

Impulse and Tango have already started cleaning up Ex, wiping up his mess with tissues before going to clean up the other mess while Tango gently runs his fingers through Ex's hair again, telling him he did good and he loves him and such, giving him soft kisses every now and then. When impulse is done he gently pulls Ex up to let Tango wipe him down so he's not covered in sweat, wrapping the towel around him so he had something to cover himself with before getting the water off the side table.

Impulse had gone to get up, checking for any clothes that will fit Ex as well as clothes to dress himself.

"I dunno if anything will fit properly." "Just give him a pair of my sweatpants and one of your t-shirts." "Why mine?" "Because boyfriend shirts are comfy." 

Impulse snickers slightly but does what he's asked, getting dressed before grabbing a shirt, some pants, and a pair of Tango's underwear for Ex. 

"Here, let me dress him, go find a new doona cover" "sure sure, make sure he drinks the rest of the water." "I will."

Impulse dresses Ex while Tango gets up to go look, Impulse giving Ex the rest of the water before putting his mask back on for him so he doesn't pass out. 

Impulse throws away the empty bottle before holding his arms out to gently pick up Ex who snuggles into him immediately. 

After Tango gets back he changes the doona before chucking the dirty one with the rest of the dirty stuff. 

When everything is done they get in bed to sleep, cuddling Ex who's already passed out, both giving him a soft kiss on the head before going to sleep.

The morning after Ex wakes up and he's alone in bed, which he's about to be incredibly pissy about until he realizes they left a note under his phone.

'We're downstairs making breakfast, just text us to get you when you wake up.'

Ex just rolls his eyes. What is he? Five? He doesn't need them to come get him.

He can't help but smile about the fact there so worried about him though, but he quickly understands why when he goes to get up and almost falls over. 

But he's still too stubborn to ask for help, and he's kinda grumpy about waking up alone.

He manages to use the wall to walk but he'll admit he's sore and its not great. When he gets out to the open area they have, Impulse almost immediately notices him and rushes over to pick him up. 

"Why didn't you just text us?" "You left me alone." "Seriously? That's petty." 

Ex gives Impulse a death glare, making Impulse quickly apologize.

"How do you feel?" "Sore.." "Aside from sore?" "..pretty good actually, but I'm still mad at you two." "If it helps we made breakfast." "Mnmm.. I guess I'll forgive you." 

Impulse sets Ex down at the table, which makes him flinch lightly because the chairs are _ hard _. But Impulse gets him a pillow so that helps quite a bit. 

After a bit Tango slides a plate of food over to Ex. 

"Why so much fruit?" "Zed's mostly a herbivore." "right. I forgot about that."

Of course that's complete bullshit, but they aren't gonna straight up tell him to his face it's because he tastes like shit and they want to fix that as soon as possible before they even consider going down on him again.

"Wait.."

That makes Tango flinch lightly when Ex looks at him.

"Zed's home? When'd he get back?" "Oh uh, some time this morning."

Phew, safe. Ex isn't gonna question why Tango is so jumpy, its none of his business.

Zed comes out after a bit to hug Ex and pet his head, like Zed always does. 

"So.. Did you have fun?" 

Ex fuckin chokes, completely caught off guard because he wasn't expecting Zed to know. Or the others to tell him.

"They told you!?" "no, but it was kind of obvious." "Ah.."

Zed laughs and sits next to Ex before continuing to talk with Tango and Impulse while Ex just listens.

He eventually joins the conversation when he's done eating, talking to them about random stuff. Eventually Impulse looks over at Ex curiously.

"You know you seem a lot more talkative today." "Do I?" "You're calmer too." "I mean.. I guess I just don't feel all that, you know, frustrated or tense." "*Oh really now?*" "what's with that tone?" "*Oh nothing~*" 

Of course Impulse has the smuggest grin known to man, Tango looks away but Ex can tell he's got a similar look on his face. 

It takes a few seconds before I clicks and Ex just frowns at them. 

"No." "What?" "You two didn't do this." "Mhmmm. Sure we didn't." "*Get that smug grin off your stupid face.*" "But we did a good job didn't we? I'm sure with a reaction like this we must have hit all the right spots~" "oh definitely, don't you agree Ex? Didn't we do such a good job making you feel good~? Didn't it feel so good when we were inside you~?"

Ex is just embarrassed and sets his face in his hands groaning softly. Impulse and Tango laugh a bit before apologizing for teasing, but they don't sound very sorry.

Ex will admit that they did a really *really* good job, but he's not going to tell them that right now, for his own sake since they'd definitely keep bringing it up to embarrass him.

But he still can't help but smile, so thankful they can't see it. He's is *so* screwed when they go to a world where he can breathe though. 


	9. Grian x EX (angst to fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian confesses to Ex, which results In them both accidentally getting hurt
> 
> Tw: mentions of abuse, mentions of attempted murder, deception and lying, burning, scars, yelling, swearing, crying, passing out from pain

So EX recently has been hanging out with Grian, they get along great, not to mention grain and EX kinda like each other.

Its not like hes betraying zed either, since he and the other two agreed an open relationship would be okay. 

There messing around in a desert since Grian needed help collecting sand anyway, and EX is actually pretty good at physical labor.

They decide to take a break, which ends up with Grian and EX tossing sand at each other, laughing and just generally being annoyances to one another. Grian crashes on the ground, waving his arm in defeat since he's tired.

They sit next to each other and talk about random things, very obviously not listening to one another as they try to exaggerate there own stories to make themselves seem cool.

"And you used a gun?" "Uh huh!" "Grian, if there was a gun here Xisuma would have it, and he'd shoot you with it too probably." "Hey that's mean! Fair, but still!"

Grian shouves EX over laughing, which is met with a handful of sand being tossed at him, causing Grian to shriek. 

"Hey!! My mouth was open!" "I know." "You ass!"

of course Grian isn't actually going to do anything but pout at EX while he laughs at Grian. They end up just sitting there and laying on each other for a while, which is nice.

"You know EX, hanging out with you is actually really fun. Before I thought you where just kind of a dumb jerk-" "fair" "-but you're actually not that bad compared to what I thought you'd be." "but I am a jerk?" "Shut up dude im trying to have a moment." "Oh- alright."

Ex has no idea what grain means by moment, but he knows its supposed to be sappy and vomit worthy, so whatever. 

Hes not really paying attention till Grian pulls his helmet off with a giggle, smiling at him.

"You have a nice face." "I have Xisuma's face." "no- ugh- shut up and come here." "Wh- hey what're you do-!?"

Grian undoes EX's mask and kisses him, and sure normally EX *would* freak out about his mask, but for some reason he really trusts Grian, but he can't help but pull away from shock.

Grian flinches slightly and gives the mask back, thinking EX rejected him, but really EX is just trying to comprehend what just happened as he puts his mask back on.

Grian likes him, Grian like, *like* likes him. 

He's snapped out of it when he hears Grian apologize, getting up to leave, which causes EX to panic and grab Grians wrist, and Grian cries out in pain

Ex immediately flinches back as Grian grabs his wrist in pain, looking at EX terrified. 

EX still has no idea what he did and is absolutely terrified as well.

"Gria-" "what the fuck!? What was that for-" 

Grian just makes another loud noise of pain, holding his wrist tighter. EX without thinking goes to tug Grians other hand away, which makes Grian cry out again and yank his other hand away.

His wrists are burnt looking, char black with a glowing red speckled through it, having destroyed whatever part of Grian's sweater was touching it.

EX has absolutely no idea what's happening, or why he can suddenly do... Whatever that is!

Grian is crying at this point, grabbing his arms, having no idea what to do either. But it hurts, god it hurts so much.. And it feels like its spreading!? What is this!?

Grian just stumbles back before falling over, and he cant even catch himself because his arms give out almost immediately after he hits the ground, and EX goes to help before backing off realizing *he can't.* 

If he touches Grian he'll cause more, more, more whatever that is!!

EX can't think of anything to do or say, he'd kill for an explanation to give Grian at the very least, but even he doesn't know what this is or what to do.

EX definitely doesn't want to call Xisuma either, Xisuma would *kill* him for doing this, but what else can he do?

Grian is still sobbing on the ground, and it looks like this has spread up his arms, EX can only imagine how much that must hurt. Maybe he could teleport grain to Xisuma? but hes never tried that before, and he doesn't even know if that'd work, but he doesn't have any other choice, its either that or leaving Grian alone here I the desert with a setting sun and whatever this is spreading on him. 

"I am, *so sorry for this.*" 

Ex says as he picks Grian up, not bothering to add 'please don't hate me' of course Grian will hate him after this.

Grian cries out in pain almost immediately, kicking his legs lightly. At least it was only EX's hands seem to do it, but that would hurt like a bitch on your ribcage and thigh..

EX has no idea what he doing, and just tries to concentrate on home. Which works, but he's had his hands on grain for way to long.

Without even thinking EX drops Grian on his bed before going to find Xisuma, who isn't exactly thrilled with Ex basically kicking his door down.

"What-" "I did something to Grian! I don't know what! Or how but please help!" 

Of course by now Xisuma is more worried then angry. He knew something like this would happen eventually, but he didn't realize it would be one of EX's more dangerous abilities, much less on another hermit.

Xisuma gets up and rushes to go check on Grian, who at this point a has passed out from pain, meanwhile Xisuma has to remember which ability this is and how to fix it. EX just stands in the doorway like a kicked puppy, definitely not proud of himself, just keeping his hands on his arms to make sure he doesn't hurt anything else. 

Xisuma eventually figures out whats happened and starts fixing Grian up as well as he can, but he can't fully heal him, Grian is definitely going to have scars on his arms, and they won't be pretty too, but they might fade over time, or when EX figures out how to heal people. 

Its about an hour or so of trying to get rid of this corruption that Xisuma manages to fully get rid of any trace, but he can't fix scars, at least there not too bright, but there still a pretty viable red. 

When Xisuma looks at EX, EX won't even look him in the eyes. 

"Can I ask why?" "I don't know! I dunno what happened or why! I panicked and grabbed Grian's wrist and then he cried out in pain and I had no idea what happened! And then I touched him again because I'm stupid!" "How'd you get here?" "..." "EX, how'd you get here?" "..."

Xisuma sighs and gets up, taking EX's wrist and leading him somewhere else to talk. Which goes just as horrible as Xisuma expected, but it was entirely his fault this time.

"*YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!?*" 

Ah, there it is.

"of course I knew this would happen, but how am I supposed to explain this to you?" "OH I DUNNO, HOW BOUT "hey! EX! You have powERS THAT CAN KILL PEOPLE!!"" "its not-" "NO! YOU TOLD ME I DIDN'T HAVE ANY!! WHAT ELSE!? HUH!? YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME SINCE WE WHERE FIFTEEN!" "Of course I was! Your powers are destructive! How am I supposed to bring that into conversation!?"

EX is just glaring at Xisuma at this point, and boy is he pissed, how could he not be!? He almost killed his friend because of something he didn't even know he had, but Xisuma did!?

"ex-" "I wasn't a failed experiment, was I?" "..." "I was a success wasn't I? But you convinced me I had no powers which made them think I was a failure!"

Xisuma sighs and nods, looking at EX, its not like he could explain it to him at the moment anyway.

"You almost got me killed! And for what!?" "To protect you, you fucking idiot."

EX flinches at that, he wants to be angry, but he doesn't know how to feel, and its making him all jumbled up, hows he supposed to react? Is he even supposed to react?

"If you where a success, they would have thrown us both out to war. Imagine at seventeen if we where fighting in a war instead?" "then why'd you never tell me!?" "Because I don't know how to explain it to you without you being angry!" "I'm allowed to be angry!!"

Xisuma just blinks shock before nodding with a sigh. 

"I know you are, but I just.. Im sorry okay. I don't know alright? Not even I know everything you can do, and I guess you using your powers became dangerous after we started traveling with friends." 

Ex just sighs and sits on the floor, he doesn't know what to say or how to react, hes just tired and scared. How is he supposed to hang out with his boyfriends if he cant touch them? Hows he supposed to explain this to Grian? This is just a mess..

Xisuma sighs before kneeling in front of EX. 

"Hey, its okay, I'll help you okay? I know I should have told you sooner, here."

After a few minutes of Xisuma showing EX how to control his ability, he explains it. EX seems like he's about to actually start sobbing, but instead he just hugs Xisuma. Honestly hes never heard Xisuma say sorry to him before, and for some reason hearing it makes him really happy. Xisuma just sighs and pats EX's back gently. Maybe he was being to hard on EX, he'll try to be nicer from now on.

They go back to check on Grian and see he's awake, and looking at his scars, more confused then anything else, but hes not mad at EX, more just worried. 

"You alright?" "H-Huh..?" "You alright EX?" "Wha- I should be asking you that you fucking idiot!" 

Grian just smiles at him, giggling softly. He doesn't seem the slightest bit upset, even though he had every right to be.

"You aren't mad?" "Nope!" "You know you're allowed to be right? I wouldn't blame you if you hated me.." "Nah its fine, I'm not dead so its good, its not like you meant to hurt me."

Ex just sighs and sits on the side of the bed next to Grian, flicking his forehead. "Idiot." "You love me."

EX just hums, going bright red when Grian hugs him out of nowhere, humming softly. 

"Well aren't you popular?" "Can it Xisuma." "Fair enough." 

Ex and Grian talk a bit, and EX admits he'd be open to dating Grian, he was just caught off guard by the kiss. Grian just smiles cheekily at him.

"Want another one~?"

EX just flushes bright red, stammering before Grian takes Ex's mask again to kiss him again, locking lips while wrapping his arms around EX's neck.

Ex is a but surprised before kissing Grian back, the both of them closing there eyes before pulling away to breathe, EX quickly putting his mask back on before looking at Grian, whos grinning smugly at him.

"You know, you should definitely come to the next architechs meeting." "Wha- huh? Why?" "To meet the others of course. You didn't think it was just me did you?" "O-Oh.."

Ex sighs heavily, tired, but agrees to talk with the other two none the less.

*Why can't it ever just be the one?*


	10. Cleo x Grian (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleo spots a mermaid in the water.  
tw: none

So Grian has been with the hermits for a few months, and hes been very careful to not expose himself as a mermaid because he's scared of how they'll react.

One night he's swimming around and he ends up in the pirate area before bumping into something. 

That something is Cleo's ship, and she notices since it rocks the ship a bit.

She goes out to check and sees a bright red silhouette being illuminated by the moonlight, and Cleo's no idiot. *She knows that's a mermaid,* and its here, in front of her. Shes ecstatic, she loves mermaids and shes never been able to see one till now.

Without thinking she jumps into the water to get a glimpse, she can't see properly because its dark but she swears she recognizes those electric pink eyes anywhere. 

Before she can get a good look the mermaid swims off and she returns to the surface of the water.

The next day when she goes to talk to Grian she can't find him and gives up after a few hours. 

A week passes and she spots the mermaid In the water again, resting against a rock and goes to investigate it.

She she realizes who it is she gasps surprised.

"Grain?"

Grain freezes and looks over at her terrified, but Cleo just looks bewildered.

Grian whimpers when she walks over before she drops to her knees and cups his cheeks, looking amazed.

"Cleo I-" "you're beautiful." 

Grian blushes as Cleo continues to look over him, smiling.

"Your tails pretty." "T-Thanks.." 

She let's go of him and sits next to him, talking to him for a while.

As the week goes on Cleo and Grian hang out more, becoming pretty good friends. They start hanging out more, Cleo and Grian becoming closer over the next few months.

Cleo notices first she's caught feelings, and decides shes going to ask Grian out.

The next night while there sitting back on the rock where Cleo found out, just hanging out.

"You know, I really like you." 

Grian is caught off guard by Cleo, looking up at her. 

"Y-Yeah.. I like you too." 

Grian looks pretty flustered, but hes smiling. He feels when her hands cup his cheeks and tilt his head up, planting a soft kiss on his lips. 

"You should join my crew, I could use your skills, *and your company.*" 

She gives him a playful wink, making Grian giggle softly.

They spend the rest of the night hanging out happily, Cleo occasionally smooching Grian to make him blush. 

Its nice, for both of them.


	11. Hermitcraft orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> self explanatory  
just skip this one, its bad and i gotta rework it, but i have to dump it somewhere so i dont loose it

So once a month every hermit gets together (there all dating fuck you I'll do what I want, also ex is here because screw you ) and have a meeting, then a party, and usually during the party most of the time it ends up being an orgy because every one is horny and starting to get tipsy, (they all agree before hand on stuff so don't worry everything is consensual.) But theres some wild shit that happens during the party

The most common bottoms are Grian, scar, stress, joe, and zed. Most common tops are doc, impulse (dragon hybrid suck these nuts), Cleo, false, and E.X

A few prime examples include Cleo pegging/claiming Grian, stress and joe (there her favorites), Iskall belonging to flase for the night because he lost a bet, scar getting spit roasted by grain and mumbo, doc and impulse having a very aggressive Battle to see who'd be on top which ended with doc being fucked roughly into the floor, zed being (playfully and consensually) bullied by tango, xisuma, and jevin

Tcf and cub leaving early go go do things because there old and vanila don't @me, EX out of all people managing to top impulse (which very quickly went south after impulse flipped them and rawed ex), ren getting domed by Cleo and false (who like to pick on him for being a "lady killer"), Iskall getting a golden shower from a few of the others because hey who are they to judge, Grian being a shit head and wetting himself in a few of the others laps (which he was then quickly punished for, except for doc who actually did it on purpose because seeing grain squirm is quite arousing), tango going around and teasing anyone and everyone he could get his hands on because he radiates bastard energy like that

There have also been times where certain hermits have done things (cough Grian, ex, doc, you know) that have been a annoying or just counterproductive to everyone so they get passed Round during the night, kinda like the playful bullying thing with zed, but nobody is too mean because you know they have videos to record

And there are also times where people use it to get back at others, like one time scar was fuckin around in the back of Sahara trying to figure it out and he broke somethin, and the guys figured out it was scar and like, claimed him for the night as pay back for the three hours of work they had to do, so scar got ganged up on by them which left him incredibly sore

There have also been times where its more things like spin the bottle and truth or dare and shit that just ends up with somebody fucking which just leads to others doin it 

(Also I'm so sorry tfc and cub ily but I can't do it, I'm not into old men they gross me out, ur there in spirit tho)

Also more often then not ex and x are at eachothers throats because, they love each other, but they also piss each other off so easily, which leads to them hate fucking or arguing if someone doesn't go claim there man's 

There's also an unspoken rule not to try and top the girls unless they say so, because the last time someone tried to do it (cough, ren cough) they got pegged into the floor, and also the girls are pretty dominant anyway except for stress so there's that

There's also been times where they've actually organised the orgy in advance and they did shit like pull kinks out of a hat too see who had what (exposing some people) 

There's also been times where some people haven't shown up because there in heat (and where promptly fetched by like, X or Scar or someone) and then they where pampered instead which is nice

The morning after though they probably have a community bath house or something that they clean themselves up in and everyone gives each other after care because after care is important

Also they draw straws on who cleans up and its always, without fail, E.x, X, Grian, Cleo, Scar, and jevin, they think its rigged but they can't prove it


	12. Narcophiliac EX (consensual sleep sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we talked about things we thought other hermits would be into, Narcophilia came up  
we use Narcophilia since somnophilia has a questionable and bad definition and histroy.
> 
> consensual sleep sex, misunderstanding, safe sex practice, mostly just exploring the idea rather then writing a ficlet

_Narcophilia_

_A paraphilia (fetish or kink) having to do with sleep. A narcophiliac may experience sexual arousal at the sight of their sleeping partner, at the feeling of being sleepy themselves, or may enjoy the idea of having sex with their partner while one or both of them is falling asleep. Narcophilia has nothing to do with death or dead bodies, though the word for the paraphilia known as "necrophilia" looks similar._

_Joan: Were you getting it on with your girl while she was asleep? That's sick... _  
_Tim: It's not what it looks like. She has narcophilia. She's down for it._

_([source](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Narcophilia))_

Ex would probably tell Impulse about it first, but by accident more or less because he's gotten pretty close to impulse and impulse would probably be joking and flirting with him and says something about Ex having a wet dream and Ex responds with 

"I mean, if I am you're allowed to help, I don't mind, do whatever as long as you don't wake me up"

And impulse Is completely caught off guard by that because he was not expecting such a straight forward response.

But Ex seems completely calm about it which is unusual, but it only takes a few seconds before hes bright red realizing what he just said to Impulse. 

Of course after a bunch of flustered stammering and Ex looking like he's about to pass out from embarrassment Ex explains to Impulse he actually likes whenever they do things while he's sleepy because he doesn't feel much pain when he's dazed or sleepy, and he's really okay with them doing things to him while he's asleep as long as they don't hurt him. Impulse has no idea how to react to this, considering this is very strange for him, but Ex is saying he's okay with it so he guesses its fine. 

Impulse doesn't actually tell the other two, neither does Ex, and they end up finding out by accidentally walking in on Impulse and Ex. Except Ex is asleep cause he fell asleep halfway through, but without context that's a very horrifying thing to see your boyfriend doing.

So impulse ends up getting yelled at by Tango which wakes Ex up, who realizes how awkward this situation is and has to try and explain it to Zed and Tango, who are very confused but now they know its nothing bad. 

Of course though they avoid doing stuff because they don't really understand how to go about it, so Ex introduces a wristband system to help them relax.

Red means no, green means yes, blue means wake him up first, orange means yes but no sex (just things like fingering and such)

and this system works pretty well, which is nice for Ex because he tends to zone out, and he actually enjoys being left to his own thoughts while they do stuff like that, especially since he gets pretty tired pretty easily and them not keeping him awake is nice. 

It also works for lazy early morning sex when one of the others are horny and Ex is still half asleep, or when he's tried but there horny. 

He has woken up a few times before when there doing stuff like cleaning him but he'll never admit that because he thinks its cute they care so he doesn't say anything. 

But also when Ex sleeps he can sleep for like 18 hours unless they wake him up because he sleeps well in comfortable environments


	13. headcanons 1 the gorls (mix of fluff and nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a hc dump

Stress, Cleo, and false have been known to tease a few of the others (like, doc, ren, Iskall, mumbo, python, ect) not because they don't like them but just because there incredibly easy and also like to call themselves "ladies man"'s and such, which come on, they just have to tease a guy who calls himself that unironically

Cleo being a pirate and all very very much likes Grian (I hc him as a mermaid and no that won't change), there's been a few times where Cleo has "kidnapped" Grian but in actuallity there just fuckin/hanging out somewhere private to chill

False likes to go around and stir up people when she's got nothing better to do because she gets bored working on experiments all day and maybe wants to fuck

The girls go to each other to screw more often then not because its easier

Stress is a C cup, Cleo's a DD, false is a B

Stress being a yeti tends to use her monster form with Cleo and false because there both monster fuckers

False makes weird solutions and such in her spare time, which she has the other hermits test, a few of these have been solutions that she's definitely brought to the party after figuring out what it does

The girls tend to dump all of there dirty clothes with EX since they trust him the most to actually wash them (and he was put as one of the people in charge of laundry by X because X is a bit petty)

Whenever Cleo bangs one of the others you can tell because shell steal there clothes, and she's not sorry about it either

Stress is just always cold, so whenever one of the others finger her they get cold fingers, or dicks, she can't help it

Cleo: walking around in tangos shirt, grians sweater around her waist, wearing Iskalls hoodie and Mumbo's pants

Other hermits:

Other hermits: fun night?

Cleo: what? No, I just robbed them.


	14. rendoc HC (fluffy and smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first section is the fluff, second is the smut

fluffy rendoc

\- despite both of them being lady killers they get absolutely flustered whenever they try to flirt with each other

\- ren during full moons is very hyperactive and unpredictable to the point doc had to make a gay baby jail for him

\- he always ends up cuddling ren in said gay baby jail and they get stuck like the idiots they are

\- they both suck at Romance, the most romantic thing they ever did was when doc gave Ren an egg, and it wasn't even on purpose, he accidentally threw it at ren and now they have a chicken son who they appropriately named Grian

\- doc is always doing experiments or repairs on his robotic parts in his spare time and Ren more often then not will just jump on doc for attention

\- whenever you find doc and ren there either cuddling, planning something, or doc is chasing ren around because he did something to piss doc off like digging up the garden

\- doc and ren are constantly making bets with each other and they keep getting more and more ridiculous, the last one ended up with doc having to wear one of those really shitty tumblr meme outfits, specifically a certain pair of booty shorts with a certain word plastered on the ass, it was actually pretty funny 

smutty rendoc

\- ren goes into heats during winter while doc goes into heat during summer, which results in very messy mixed up feelings because there heats can't sync

\- doc and ren have a knot but you'll never hear doc seriously admit it, everyone just kinda knows ren does

\- during Rens heat seasons he'll get really clingy and a lot overbearing

\- also during rens heats no matter how hard doc tries hes always on bottom (not that he minds)

\- whenever doc and ren are fucking and doc calls ren a good boy it makes him go absolutely rigid

\- ren has a tendency to bite when hes in heat, he also has a tendency to be rather rough which is something doc loves

\- doc hates having gentle slow sex when hes on bottom because it just feels more like teasing, but he'll be gentle whenever he's on top because ren is kinda a sook and doesn't like pain

\- they'll never admit it to the others but there both very into knotting, 

\- doc loves shit like hair pulling, biting, scratching, ect. Meanwhile ren prefers more gentle stuff like praise, hickies, nipple play ect. 

\- doc hisses during sex when hes enjoying it (he is part creeper), and ren tends to use that as in indicator as to wether hes doing things right

\- on the other side of the heat spectrum, doc tends to get really frustrated because he can't concentrate, and tend to overheat easily

\- he also tends to randomly pin ren against the wall whenever it becomes too much

\- ren doesn't mind and more often then not actually checks on doc to see if hes okay

\- another thing doc does is tug on rens tail, a lot. Ren doesn't mind since it doesn't actually hurt but during heats doc gets frustrated because rens tail always seems to be In the way (partly because ren doesn't stop wagging it) 

Doc is a drooler on bottom and a teeth gritter on top, ren is a pillow bitter on bottom and a moaner/panter on top

Doc - masochist, scratching, hair pulling, knotting, biting, spanking, cum filling, knife play, choking, humiliation, water sports (look me in the eyes and tell me im wrong), sensory deprivation, cucking, voyeurism, just anything out doors really, pet play, unconventional dildos (I sée that trident), fingering, oral, orgasm denial, sex toys, analingus, cum eating, cock choking, bondage

ren - praise, knotting, outdoor sex, voyeurism, tail pulling, ear biting, pet play, light hair tugging, body worship, nipple play, fingering, sensory deprivation, teasing, analingus, spitroating, cock choking, water sports, kissing, bondage, cum filling, prostate play


	15. fluffy stress x iskall hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy stuff  
also iskall said monster gf rights

\- stress has ice powers, but definitely isn't immune to the cold, so Iskall will visit her a lot to make sure she's okay

\- stress is always freezing cold to the touch, but Iskall is one of those people that over heat very easily, so they cuddle a lot

\- the first time they kissed there lips got stuck together. Xisuma promised not to tell anyone but he still picks on them from time to time

\- Iskall can and will use his warm hands to put them on stress' back, which freaks her out the same way cold hands on peoples backs do

\- stress will jump on Iskall for piggy back rides no questions asked

\- the Sahara project takes up a lot of Iskall's time so stress will go visit her favorite hard working guy, if only to scare him, but its the thought that counts

\- stress has carried Iskall around on her yeti form before, its adorable but also stress is massive in her yeti form so Iskall looks like a child standing next to her like that


	16. Grian vent fic (happy ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof i felt like garbage when i wrote this because id seen a few things that triggered a few of my past traumatic experiences so i word vomited them to make myself feel better. i also probably wont update the main tags today but i will if i can.  
READ THE TRIGGERS!! this one is bad.
> 
> Tw: Severe bullying, Sexual assault, Child abuse, Panic attacks/anxiety attacks, Self hate, Mental break downs

Grian is in highschool, 18 and going to graduate In a few weeks, which he so thankful for because he fucking hates this place. All the shit he puts up with drives him up the wall.

Hes been beaten, brused, had people make fun of every little thing he does, trying to force him to do there work, hell they've even thrown his lunches in the bin or on him. 

He just can't catch a break from this hell hole, and home is no better. His father is abusive, yelling, forcing him to do all the housework and yelling at him for when he gets it wrong, hitting him for the smallest thing, even when he was younger his father was creepy towards him. But the police don't believe him, they never do, because his father was in the military, and theres no way he could ever do anything wrong in the eyes of the court/police.

Hes going to class and theres been food thrown on his locker again. Why'd it have to be milk...

He grabs his books to go to class. Architecture. One of the only classes he likes, especially since he shares architecture with the engineering students and his friends mumbo and Iskall are in there, and there nice to him. 

But Iskall and Mumbo aren't here today which makes Grian nervous. He ignores the sinking feeling in his stomach, which Is a bad idea. 

At lunch he finds a place to hide away from everyone outside, and tires to calm himself down, which works. But he knows they'd be looking for him, those assholes, which just makes his anxiety sky rocket. 

He ends up puking lunch, he can't do it, he has to go home, now. His dad wouldn't be home at the moment so its fine.

He leaves and heads home, completely avoiding everyone. But hes still panicking, he can't breathe, why is he just now starting to have an attack? Is it an anxiety attack? it hard to be, his own thought train finally making him break. He has to calm himself down, without thinking he puts on headphones and starts watching videos, trying to distract himself from all of these horrible thoughts running though his mind. All these intrusive thoughts are making him sick.

He ends up not being able to do much, having a breakdown before finally being able to calm himself.

When he knows it's time for his father to come home he waits in the lounge room, getting more and more nervous.

When his father does get home he's infuriated, yelling and screaming at Grian about why he wasn't at school, at Grian who cant even defend himself.

Grians grabbed and yanked into his room all while hes kicking and yelling and crying.

Hes thrown in and his father slams the door, locking him in his room. Grian starts banging against the door, crying and begging to be let out before giving up and breaking down into sobs, hyperventilating and panicking, choking on sobs as he tries to stop. Its all his fault anyway, he should have stayed at school and put up with it. He shouldn't be such a burden, he shouldn't even exist. The only thing he's good at is architecture anyway, his father thinks its a useless skill, he's probably right.

The next two weeks go by fine, he puts up with the bullying, he can handle it. Sure he hurts, but its fine. He can't get over the sinking feeling of self hatred he has all the time though, it makes him want to constantly vomit. 

Thankfully it starts to die down as school comes to an end, Grian starting to become his usual self again as he talks with Iskall and mumbo. 

Some kid is having a party, and it seems like everyone is going, so the three of them figure why the hell not.

He ends up managing to convince his father to let him go, which he agrees to surprisingly. 

The day of graduation goes surprisingly well, and he's getting ready.

Grian has just graduated highschool, and hes going to a party with a few friends. 

There partying, having fun, and Grian ends up being thw only sober one out of all his friends, but that's fine because Grian doesn't live to far away.

He leaves the group to go to the bathroom to wash his hands.

As hes doing so he can feel somebody grab him before hes forced against the wall by some girl, she seems drunk and won't stop touching him, flirting with him, telling him shes been watching him all night. 

he starts panicking and tries to push him away, but she pushes back harder, keeping him pinned and forcefully kissing him.

He hates this, he cant stand it, hes trying ti struggle, crying and trying to yell for help. She won't stop grabbing at him and touching him in ways that makes his want to puke. He tries to beg, it does nothing.

"stop! Please stop!" "come on it'll be fun~" "I don't want to!" "What are you? Gay? Im hot, you should feel lucky."

She just forces him to kiss her again and by now Grian is sobbing trying to get her away.

Without even thinking he manages to get his hands on he stomach and shoves he away, running out, tears still streaming down his face.

He goes home and starts packing to try and take his mind off it. Since hes leaving for university in a few days.

The next day when Mumbo comes to check on him he won't answer the door, so Mumbo let's himself in to check on Grian.

Grian is still in bed, sobbing into a pillow.

Without thinking Mumbo goes to touch Grian's shoulder and Grian freaks out, smacking his hand away petrified.

"Don't touch me!!" 

Mumbo flinches back as Grian looks at Mumbo petrified before calming slightly. Mumbo sits on the edge of the bed but doesn't say anything, the two of them sitting in silence while grain sobs for a little bit.

Eventually Mumbo asks if Grian wants to talk about it.

Its quiet for a few seconds before Grian sobs out why hes so upset.

"S-S-Som-hic-Somebody as-assulted m-me.. A-And m-m-my dad-hic- didn't even b-eli-lieve m-me.." 

Mumbo looks at Grian horrified. He'd known Grian had a rough time at school but he didn't know he had one at home too.

Mumbo thinks for a second before looking at Grian.

"Would you like to stay with my parents? We have a spare room."

Grian looks up at Mumbo shocked, sniffling before biting his lip and bursting into more tears as he lunges at Mumbo for a hug, clinging to him like a life force.

Mumbo gently hugs back, and they stay like that for a while before mumbo and Grian get up to pack his things. 

They head off to Mumbo's and Grian is still crying tears of joy, so glad he made that decision to talk to Mumbo in class when he was having trouble instead of ignoring him.

He goes to collage with Mumbo and Iskall, cuts off his father, gets a job to support himself, and hes happy.

After 18 years he's finally free from all of it.

He and Mumbo start dating a few months into university, get engaged at 24, and of course Iskall is the best man at there wedding a year later. 


	17. Tango x Impulse (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tango and Impulse are in heat and decide to help each other out
> 
> hemipenis, dragon dick, knot, double penetration/double knotting, over stimulation, heat, rough sex, manhandling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whos workin on some tango x Ex fluff? this dumbass, its an actual so its gonna take me a bit, but be on the look out for that uwu

its winter, which is when Tango and Impulse go into heat. The thing is though, Impulse can control his, Tango cannot.

and Tango has been trying all day to have sex with Ex and Zed, but they aren't feeling up to it so Tango is dying inside.

Impulse gets home some time late In the afternoon and can immediately tell Tango's In heat, because the house smells like him, or well, his pheromones to be exact. 

Impulse goes to the living room where Tango is sitting on the couch tugging at his tail, probably trying to distract himself. 

Impulse goes to say something, but the moment Tango notices him he tackles Impulse to the ground.

Tango sits on Impulse's lap and almost immediately starts grinding down roughly, panting and whining at Impulse, who can definitely feel his own heat starting to affect him now.

Impulse picks up Tango and takes him to the bedroom, since theres no way the two of them are doing this in the living room.

Impulse pretty much tosses Tango on the bed and pins him down, since Tango can't seem to keep his hands to himself at the moment.

Impulse immediately undresses tango, looking over him before rubbing two fingers against his ass to check something, and yep Tango's definitely self lubricating, which makes everything so much easier for impulse.

Tango is moaning at the touch, trying to push back against impulses fingers and is practically begging for Impulse to do something, anything to him.

impulse pulls his finger away, getting a loud needy whine from Tango who might trys to grab Impulse. 

Impulse just snarls at Tango and pins him by his neck. Which gets a heavy shudder and a loud moan from Tango.

"Stay still."

Tango whines before nodding, putting his hands next to his head again and gripping the pillow, needing something to hold on to

Impulse finishes undressing himself before moving his fingers back to tease Tango, since Impulse can hold himself out just a little longer.

Tango almost immediately moans at the feeling, trying to buck back against Impulse who just growls loudly at him again.

"Still."

Tango whines but obeys, shaking heavily as he tries to hold himself back. 

Impulse smirks lightly and leans down to bite Tango's neck a few times. 

"Good boy." 

Tango just moans, tilting his head to the side and shuddering again.

Impulse hums a bit, thinking what would be ths best way to tease Tango. 

He can't do oral because his gag reflex, and Tango gets a bit too eager when it comes to oral.

He bits a few more times before getting an idea, moving to bite down Tango's chest before running his tongue across Tango's nipple.

Tango throws his head back crying out, bucking his hips at that, shuddering.

Impulse continues to do it a few more times before pulling away when he can tell Tango's getting close.

Tango whimpers loudly at that, trying to keep Impulse there just a bit longer, but Impulse pulls away from him easily.

Impulse looks over Tango a few times before moving a hand down to thrust a finger in Tango, feeling he's teased Tango enough, plus his own heat is starting to get the better of him.

Tango immediately pushes back against impulses finger, pushing it all the way to the knuckle with a loud sultry moan, making Impulse groan softly because *fuck he wants to wreck Tango, but if he doesn't prep he knows what he planning to do is gonna hurt him.*

He doesn't really bother much with the first three fingers, knowing Tango can take Impulse's fingers with ease.

He pushes in a fourth finger, hearing Tango gasp and tense before moaning and relaxing, rolling his hips back eagerly.

"Hey Tango?" "Mmh~?" "How would you feel about me double knotting you?"

Tango gives Impulse a look he can't quite make out before grabbing impulses cheeks and pulling him down so there inches away from each other.

"Please *please* do that to me."

Impulse is a bit surprised before immediately settling back down, kissing Tango deeply as he thrusts his fingers roughly into Tango, getting a cry of pleasure in the kiss.

They do that for a few minutes, sloppily kissing each other while Impulse finger fucks Tango. 

Impulse stops paying attention for a few seconds and accidentally ends up pressing right into Tango's prostate.

Tango cries out, clenching his legs as he cums, digging his claws into Impulse's shoulders roughly.

Impulse gives Tango a light glare, and he would be mad, but that was entirely his fault so he let's It slide.

"N-Not-ah! N-N-Not m-my fau-lt-unh!" 

Impulse just laughs softly at that and kisses Tango's neck.

"I know love." 

Impulse pulls his fingers out after a bit, kissing Tango again as he goes to push one of his cocks in, pressing a finger in along with it, holding tangos hips to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

Tango is trying is trying so damn hard to roll his hips, desperately trying to get more friction, but he can't do shit since Impulse is stronger than him.

Impulse continues to thrust his finger, pressing a second in after he can tell hes stretched Tango enough. 

Tango is just a moaning mess, drooling and shuddering, gripping Impulse's shoulders tightly.

After impulse has all three fingers in he thrusts them, getting rougher and rougher with each thrust as he pulls tango into a sloppy kiss.

Impulse can definitely feel his heat starting to take control now, and Tango's pheromones definitely aren't helping.

Eventually Impulse cant take it anymore and pulls out, flipping Tango over before thrusting both dicks into Tango.

Tango immediately cries out, tongue out as he trys to push up into his knees to push back against Impulse.

Impulse immediately forces Tango back down, setting and immediate rough pace, pressing Tango right into the mattress. And Tango fucking loves it.

Tango doesn't last long before hes crying out and coming, even though they just started.

Impulse doesn't slow his hips at all, growling and moaning as he thrusts into Tango.

Tango constantly keeps trying to push his hips into Impulse's, only for Impulse to push him down harder, growling louder at him each time Tango does it.

After about the third orgasm Tango is bordering over stimulation, drooling and crying in pleasure, digging his claws into the pillow his face is currently buried in.

Impulse however isn't anywhere near being close, still being rough with Tango, who's stoped trying to push against Impulse.

Tango is just letting himself be over stimulated, loving every second.

After a bit Impulse starts thrusting against Tango's prostate, just to be mean, loving hearing Tango cry out in pleasure at every thrust.

Impulse starts getting close after a minute and stops, yanking Tango onto his knees before continuing to thrust.

Tango is struggling to keep his knees from buckling with how much pleasure he's feeling, his voice strained from how loud he's been crying out for the past few minutes.

When impulse can feel how close he is he basically man handles Tango's hips, slamming into him with a loud groan, pushing his knots inside Tango.

Tango bites the pillow as he feels himself cumming again, trembling as his knees give out.

Impulse catches tango with his hand, resting it on his stomach as he keeps himself steady.

After a minute or so impulse leans forward to see if Tango's okay, licking Tango's cheek gently.

Tango blinks a bit before looking at impulse and giving him a smile, though Tango looks wrecked, hes barely managing to keep himself awake.

Impulse gently runs his fingers through Tango's hair for a bit, trying to let him calm.

After a bit impulse pulls Tango up, setting him comfortably in his lap before cleaning him up, giving him cheek kisses and head pats until Tango is fast asleep.

When Impulse finishes cleaning Tango up he lays down gently, making sure to hold Tango's hips close so he doesn't accidentally tug.

Impulse falls asleep soon after, burying his nose In Tango's hair, arms wrapped around Tango's waist.


	18. Ex x Xisuma (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex goes to visit Xisuma and its nice
> 
> Tw: mentions of suffocation (Xisuma is kinda dumb sometimes okay)

So Ex hasn't been hanging around Xisuma much, and decides to pay him a visit. He get to the base and heads inside. Not finding Xisuma anywhere before deciding to call out to him.

"Hey Xisuma! Xisuma I'm here!"

Xisuma pops out if his room after a few minutes, smiling at Ex, no mask or helmet.

Ex looks at him for a few seconds before panicking.

"Void! Your helmet!"

Xisuma blinks before laughing. 

"I know, its okay, you can take off your mask too you know." "Wh- how!?" "I fixed up the air filters around the base."

Ex blinks before taking his mask off. He can breath, its been a while since hes done that, its nice. 

"How'd you manage that?" "I used the same filtering system that's in our masks." "So you suffocated yourself?" "..." "Xisuma are you serious!? Take better care of yourself!"

Xisuma bursts into laughter before smiling at Ex. 

"Kinda missed you barking at me to take care of myself." "So where's your mask?" "...uhh.." "Are you serious? Oh my god. Fine I'll make you a new one." 

Ex drags Xisuma to the workshop and starts making him a new one while there talking, Xisuma talking to Ex while he works. 

"And Grian called me X I suma, and nobody had the heart to tell him until halfway through the conversation." "Yeah, he's done that to me a few times." "You know i missed hanging around you, I miss your company."

Ex Is a bit surprised before looking at Xisuma. 

"Really? *you* missed *my* company? Xisuma how long did you have the mask off?" "No I'm serious! You're fun to hang around, and its nice to see you're happy. Honestly I was worried you'd never find something that made happy."

Ex is surprised, but smiles. Its really nice to hear Xisuma be so worried about him, its comforting.

"You know, I'm sorry about being so hard on you for so long. I never meant to hurt you." "Hey its fine, you where just worried you stupid dick. Just don't do it again." "Of course."

Ex laughs softly, handing the mask to Xisuma, who smiles. 

They continue to hang out and talk, Ex showing Xisuma some of his new powers, just catching up.

After a while there just sitting on the floor, Ex leaning against Xisuma.

After a bit Xisuma wraps his arm around Ex's waist.

Ex is silent for a bit before leaning more into Xisuma.

"You know this is nice." "I know." "You don't mind?" "I'm in an open relationship, and I don't.. I think this is nice." "...yeah, it is nice." 

They both smile softly and after a bit Xisuma looks at Ex before sighing nervously.

"Can I.. Can I kiss you?"

Ex is flustered, and certainly caught off guard. But after a bit of consideration he nods.

There's a few seconds where they don't do anything before Xisuma leans over and presses his lips against Ex's.

Its soft, and sweet, its gentle. Ex can't help but close his eyes, Xisuma doing the same.

After a bit they pull away and Xisuma holds Ex close. the silence is a bit awkward though.

"So?" "yeah.. That was nice.."

Xisuma looks around awkwardly.

"We should find another name other than Ex for you." "Tango, impulse, and zed have been calling me Xenon." "Xenon huh? That's nice."

They both smile and lean into each other.

"Hey Xisuma? Do you think we'll be fine? Like.. All the hermits?"

Its silent for a few seconds, Xisuma thinking before giving a quick nod.

"We'll be just fine."


	19. Xisuma x Impulse (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex forces Xisuma to move in because he's can't take care of himself, and Impulse gets attached

Impulse definitely wasn't sure what it was but for some reason he just had this overwhelming feeling that he didn't want to die, and he doesn't want his blonde idiots to die either.

Protecting two people is easy enough, protecting three is a bit more difficult, but Ex is a shut in so it didn't change much. Protecting four people is difficult, especially considering Xisuma is a pain to keep track of, especially since he can teleport at will and will constantly be doing questionable or down right dangerous stuff.

Ex had just dragged Xisuma to there base and said he was going to start living with them from now on. Which was fine until he realized Xisuma doesn't take care of himself, like at all.

He barely sleeps, he constantly forgets to eat, hes always working on projects which can definitely be considered dangerous, not to mention since he's so extraverted hes almost always outside.

Ex had come home and dragged Xisuma to the living room

"He-" "this idiot lives here now." "Ex really I'm fine-" "Quite." 

The other three are very confused, Impulse mostly since Ex mentioned living with Xisuma is a pain, but none of them are really going to question it since Ex already told them about him and Xisuma.

Ex drags Xisuma off and the other three give each other confused looks.

"Am I the only one curious as to why?" "Maybe he's worried about Xisuma?" "Yeah but why? Xisuma can definitely fend for himself, dudes scary when he fights." "What do you think Impulse?"

Impulse blinks a bit surprised at the question before thinking. 

"Maybe Xisuma doesn't do well by himself?" 

Of course impulse is correct, but not in the way he expected to be. 

After a bit Ex comes downstairs, without Xisuma, so obviously he's put Xisuma in the spare room.

"Hey Tango I gave Xisuma some of your clothes." "wh-!? Why mine!?" "Oh calm down. You don't even wear the clothes I gave him." "how would you-" "green dress shirt, vest, black jeans?" "..." "Exactly." 

Tango just sighs because Ex is right, but he's not admitting that out loud.

"So why'd you suddenly decide Xisuma should live with us?" "He sucks at taking care of himself."

Zedaph and Tango blink before looking at Impulse, who raises his hands defensively.

"I meant separation anxiety." "No Impulse that's me, I'm the only one who has separation anxiety. Xisuma just sucks at taking care of himself for longer then five minutes." "What makes you say that?" "He got three hours of sleep last night." "...oh.." "So you're going to make Impulse take care of him?" "No. I will, but I'm not opposed to help."

The others all make slight shrugs and such because they don't know.

Impulse seems pretty worried, but he won't admit anything yet because he's sure Ex can handle it. *Impulse is wrong, but he doesn't know that yet.*

After an hour or so everyone has gone off to do things. Tango's gone to check on his shops, Zed has gone to hang out with python, and Ex is taking a nap upstairs.

Impulse gets worried and goes to check on Xisuma, since he hasn't come out of the spare room since Ex dragged him to the room.

When he pokes his head in, Xisuma is messing with something, trying to fix it by the looks of it.

"Xisuma have you eaten anything?" "Uhh, no. Why what time is it?" "...Its three pm Xisuma."

Xisuma just kinda goes 'pssh' and waves his hand, which for some reason pisses Impulse the ever loving fuck off, and he like, twitches.

"*Maybe you should come eat something.*" "I will in five minute-" "*Now.*" 

Xisuma shrugs his shoulders and just repeats in five minutes. Impulse cannot *stand* this and walks over and yanks Xisuma off the bed, tossing him over his shoulders, making Xisuma drop whatever he was doing.

"Wha-!? Huh!? Hey! Put me down! Impulse!"

Impulse is completely ignoring Xisuma, who is protesting and struggling like a little kid.

He gets to the kitchen and sits Xisuma down, putting a plate of food in front of him. 

"Eat. Its not a choice." "..wouldn't it be cold by now?"

Impulse just stares at Xisuma for a few seconds in disappointment before pointing at his wings and tail and huffing out a bit of fire. 

"Oh.. Right." "Eat." "Fine fine.."

Impulse continues to do things like clean the kitchen and such while Xisuma eats, who still seems to be kind of upset about being dragged out of his work.

When Xisuma is done he goes to put the dish on the sink and leave, but Impulse grabs him and picks him up again before he can. 

"Oh come on I'm-" "terrible at taking care of yourself? Yeah. I'm sure it can wait. You need a nap."

Xisuma just sighs in defeat. Xisuma now understands why Ex forced him to move in, Because nothing gets past impulse apparently.

Impulse takes Xisuma to the couch and sits down, holding Xisuma in his lap. Xisuma tries a few times to escape but gives up after a bit and sighs heavily. His project really will have to wait. 

Impulse however is just nuzzling Xisuma and holding Xisuma against his chest. 

After a bit Xisuma starts whining

because this position isn't comfortable for sleeping, so Impulse lays down and holds Xisuma against his chest. Xisuma wants to complain, but it is comfy, and he is really tired, so he decides to just cuddle into Impulse and sleep.

Impulse rests his tail over Xisumas back with a soft hum, happy to see Xisuma actually going to sleep.

A few hours later the other two get back and Ex has come down stairs after just having woken up. They head to the living room only to see Xisuma asleep on Impulses chest while Impulse watchs TV. 

"See? This is why I forced him to live here instead." 

Ex sounds pretty smug about that, crossing his arms before walking over. 

Impulse notices them and just waves before moving a bit so they can sit down. Ex almost immediately lays down next to Impulse and cuddles up to him.

"Hey no fair I wanted that spot!" "Too bad Zed, you weren't fast enough."

Zed just pouts before sitting down with Tango on the other end of the couch.

"So let me guess-" "yeah yeah I got attached, shut up." "Another pretty boy to add to the horde I see."

Tango snorts at Impulse's embarrassed reaction, cuddling Zedaph who has started dozing off.

"Soooooo.. Did you-" "no, I just held him till he went to sleep." "darn. I was hoping to embarrass him later." "Tango you do realize he can kill you fairly easily right?" "I know I know." 

Impulse and Tango continue to bicker while zed, Xisuma and Ex sleep.

maybe having Xisuma around will be fun, there definitely not going to say no to another boyfriend that's for sure.


	20. Depressed Xisuma (angst to fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma has ptsd/depression so i wrote about it
> 
> tw: self negligence, insomnia, depression, ptsd

Ever since Xisuma started living with them hes been acting strange, and its making the others worried. Especially since he doesn't remember to eat, he constantly stays up late, he is extremely self destructive by complete accident, things just keep piling up.

Zedaph is the first to bring up that something is off with the way Xisuma acts, and Impulse and Tango cant help but agree.

They want to bring it up with Xisuma, but they have no idea how, and they don't want to accidentally upset him.

They keep observing the way Xisuma acts, and it doesn't get any better, it only seems to get owrse actually. 

Xisuma doesn't come out to eat unless somebody actually gets him, and even then he doesn't eat much. There are days where he won't get out of bed, and if he does he'll just lay on the couch and nap for most of the day, he will wear the same thing four days in a row unless someone reminds him to change clothing. Hell, hell stay up all night because he didn't want to sleep and just mindlessly watches tv or plays games on his phone, and impulse will have to force Xisuma to go to bed

After a while they can't take I anymore and decide they need to confront Xisuma, specifically when Ex isnt home. Its not that they don't love Xisuma, the opposite actually, there confronting him because they love him, and there worried about him.

Impulse walks over to Xisuma and grabs his shoulder before Xisuma can leave the house.

Xisuma stops and gives impulse a confused look, since he was about to go out.

"We need to talk."

Xisuma looks almost horrified at what impulse just said, not sire how to respond.

"Its nothing like That! We're not breaking up with you! Its okay!" 

Impulse is quick to defuse the situation before it escalates, making Xisuma sigh relieved.

"We need to talk about you, we're worried about you." "We're?"

Impulse just nods and leads Xisuma to the lounge room, where Zed and tango are currently standing, waiting.

Xisuma looks at them all confused but doesn't say anything.

"Hey X." "hey Xisuma."

Xisuma just waves awkwardly.

Theres an awkward silence for a few minutes before Zed finally speaks up.

"We're worried about you Xisuma... The way you've been acting is.. Strange."

Xisuma blinks before laughing softly.

"No I haven't, I've been acting the same as always." "That's the problem. The way you usually act is concerning." "What no it isn't!"

Impulse and Tango share a look before Tango looks at Xisuma worried.

"Yes it is. You barely sleep, or eat, and when you do sleep its for twelve hours straight, thats not healthy.."

Impulse looks down at Xisuma who seems to have no idea how to respond to that. 

"But I do eat." "When we remind you too." "And I'm usually up late working." "Or watching tv." "What's wrong with an all nighter every once in a while?" "A lot." "And when I do sleep for That long I'm just catching up on sleep." "That's not how that works." "Sure it is!" 

Xisuma seems chipper, almost like he's not bothered at all by the concern. Impulse is almost shocked at how casual he is, trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Trust me i'm fine. I'm just a bit dumb sometimes thats all! Nothing to worry about."

Then it finally clicks, and impulse looks over at Xisuma concerned.

"Trust me I'm okay-" "Xisuma- Xisuma you.. do you have depression."

Xisuma goes quiet, blinking a but before laughing.

"Pssh! Dont be rediculous! I don't have depression! Sure sometimes I forget to eat, and sometimes I stay up late and sleep for ages... B-But that doesn't mean I have depression-.."

Xisuma goes quiet for a second before looking down, blinking.

"Depression... I-I don't have depression.. Do I...? Oh god- oh god I have depression.."

Impulse goes to say something but before he can Xisuma just covers his face, bursting into tears and shaking his head.

Everything makes sense now, but God he wished it didn't. God he wishes there was a different explanation. 

Tango, Impulse and Zed all give each other worried looks before trying to comfort Xisuma.

"A-Am I a burden to you guys..?" "What!? No! Xisuma you could never be a burden!" "We love you no matter what! This doesn't change anything!" "Yeah! We're always gonna be here if you need us!"

Xisuma just looks at them before Impulse scoops Xisuma into the most comforting bear hug he can. 

"You are never, ever a burden, okay? We will always love you no matter what. If you need us we're here."

Xisuma doesn't respond, but he hugs Impulse so tight you'd think he was trying to kill him.

Xisuma tries his best to sob an I love you to them and fails, he can't stop crying, he doesn't understand what hes feeling right now.

They eventually take Xisuma to the bedroom and just put him I the middle of the cozyest cuddle pile they can make, just trying to make him feel loved and cared for.

When Ex gets back and hour or so later he goes to the bedroom, seeing his boyfriends asleep cuddling.

He shrugs and goes to join because they what the hell. 

Xisuma feels a lot better with cuddles. He has no idea how hes gonna help himself, but he'll figure it out, as long as he has his boyfriends hes happy.


	21. Impulse X Xisuma (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> impulse and Xisuma smut for the soul
> 
> rimming, over stim, fingering, light teasing

So its been month or so since Xisuma started dating the others, and he gets along pretty great with everyone. He's talked a few times with them about more personal topics too, which is actually how he learned Ex wasn't a virgin any more. He teased Ex for a bit after that. But he had also confessed he wasn't a virgin either, which seemed to catch everyone but Ex off guard. Before that night it seemed like they where to afraid to touch him in any way that wasn't cuddly or romantic, but he'd noticed now they seemed more comfortable with being more sensual and flirty. 

Which would be fine if they actually followed through with it, but they hadn't, which had made Xisuma incredibly Frustrated.

Its a Saturday, and Tango, Zedaph, and Ex are heading off to some party held by Grian. Xisuma and Impulse didn't want to go. 

Xisuma is just sitting on the couch, watching a movie with Impulse, which normally would be fine, if he wasn't so god damn sexually frustrated.

It seemed more uncomfortable then normal today, probably because he and Tango where going to do something, before Tango was forcefully pulled away by work.

Xisuma can't stop himself from twitching and fidgeting. 

And Impulse notices.

Of course he notices, but usually he wouldn't point it out, but Xisuma looks like he's dying to ask.

"Xisuma, are you okay?" "Wh- oh y-yeah im.. I'm fine I just-" "you just have to ask you know." 

Xisuma looks away embarrassed before sighing. 

"Can you get me off? Please?" 

Impulse is surprised at how straight forward Xisuma is before laughing. Xisuma goes red before looking away. maybe that was too blunt.

impulse stops laughing after a bit and wraps his arms around Xisuma's waist, pulling him into Impulse lap.

Impulse leans down to nip Xisumas neck, staring to palm him through his pants.

Xisuma almost immediately leans into Impulse, moaning softly and closing his legs on Impulse's hand, rolling his hips lightly

After a few seconds Impulse pulls his hand away, getting a loud whine from Xisuma.

Impulse just snickers and kisses Xisuma's head before getting up, slinging Xisuma over his shoulder.

"Wha-!? Hey! Impulse!" "Sorry sorry, just moving to the bedroom, since i don't want to clean the couch." "You say that like its happened before." "That purple stain is Zedaph's." "Ah.." 

Impulse takes Xisuma to the bedroom, pretty much dropping him on the bed before starting to undress him, impulse running his fingers across Xisuma's thighs a few times.

"Your legs are so delicate, its cute." "Yeah yeah, hurry up and shove your fingers in my ass." "You're demanding huh?" "Impulse please it's been months." 

Impulse raises an eyebrow before smirking at him. 

"I could do better then fingers if you want~" "like?"

Impulse just leans down, sticking his tongue out.

Xisuma can't help but shudder at the idea Impulse is suggesting, wrapping his arms around Impulse's neck.

Impulse reaches over and undoes Xisuma's mask, kissing him deeply as Xisuma eagerly let's Impulse run his tongue along inside of Xisuma's mouth, moaning and rolling his hips at the feeling.

Impulse pulls away after a bit, wiping the saliva off Xisuma's lips before putting the mask back on his face. 

"Don't forget to breathe." "Kissing you sounds better." "I'd prefer you awake." 

Xisuma just laughs softly, running his hands through Impulse's hair as Impulse feels along Xisuma's hips.

"So how'd you like my suggestion~?" "please, please do that."

Impulse smirks before flipping Xisuma over, moving him onto his knees.

Xisuma shudders and tries to roll his hips back. Impulse just raises an eyebrow before grabbing Xisuma's hands and placing them on the pillow.

"Grab that. Because if you grab my hair I'll bite you." "Yes Impulse~" 

Xisuma sounds almost mocking, but does what Impulse asks anyway

Impulse just smiles softly, despite how hard he's trying not to, because honestly seeing Xisuma be a bit bratty is cute.

Impulse reaches down, rubbing his fingers on Xisuma's ass, humming softly when Xisuma moans. He's adorable.

"You have showered today right?" Impulse askes, getting a nod from Xisuma.

"How long ago?" "A-About an hour." "Just checking."

There's a little nod from Xisuma, who's still panting and moaning at the way Impulse is rubbing his fingers against him.

after a bit, Impulse pulls his fingers away, getting a small whine from Xisuma.

Impulse playfully rolls his eyes before leaning down, holding Xisuma's hips, pressing his tongue flat against Xisuma's perineum and running his tongue slowly up across Xisuma, running his tongue teasingly across Xisuma's asshole, circling it with his tongue a few times.

Xisuma can't help but let out a moan, lightly rocking his hips back as he grips the pillow, shuddering.

Impulse continues that same slow teasing pace, occasionally dipping his tongue in and drawing a loud moan from Xisuma.

After a bit Impulse can't help but reach down and tug his own pants down slightly, starting to run his hand across his length, getting himself off as well. He just can't help himself, Xisuma sounds so cute the way he's moaning and whining Impulse's name, not to mention the way he shudders and twitches and rolls his hips. 

Impulse continues to press his tongue against Xisuma, moving just a little faster as he presses harder against Xisuma. And Xisuma is definitely not complaining because fuck impulse is good at this, and Impulse's forked tongue is making Xisuma feel all kinds of pleasure.

After a little bit Xisuma is starting to get close, and he's moaning and whining like crazy, trying to push his hips back further. 

Impulse has no trouble pushing Xisuma over, Xisuma crying out as he cums, shuddering heavily at the feeling.

Impulse however doesn't stop, still working himself up as he continues to make Xisuma feel good. 

And Xisuma continues to push his hips back, gasping with a moan when Impulse moves his other hand to start jacking Xisuma off, still rimming him eagerly.

Xisuma is starting to feel himself get overwhelmed, and he is enjoying it so much, moaning and shuddering as he tries to roll his hips into Impulse's hand and tongue.

Impulse continues to move his tongue and hands, felling himself starting to get close, starting to move his hand faster, pressing his tongue rougher against Xisuma.

Xisuma shudders with a loud moan, still trying to figure out what to do with his hips as he grips the pillow tighter, starting to feel another orgasm building.

Impulse moves his hand away from Xisuma's cock, grabbing his hips again to hold him steady, digging his nails in slightly to make sure Xisuma keeps his hips still.

Xisuma cries out again as he orgasms, shuddering as he lazily rolls his hips with a moan of Impulse's name.

Impulse shudders, groaning softly as he feels himself release, trying not to clench his teeth together as he does so.

He pulls away from Xisuma, panting softly as he looks over him. 

Xisuma has his face buried I the pillow, shaking and panting softly as he digs his nails into it.

Impulse hums moving to lean over Xisuma as he rubs two fingers against Xisuma.

"Wanna keep going?" "Y-Yes p-please." 

Impulse grabs the bottle of lube out from the side table, coating three fingers and pressing one in, curling it slightly before thrusting it. 

Xisuma just melts into the touch, obviously starting to daze a little bit, just completely relaxed as iImpulse fingers him.

Impulse easily gets three fingers in, thrusting them roughly as he bites against Xisumas neck and shoulders, listening to Xisuma's moans and whimpers of pleasure.

Impulse thrusts his fingers a few more times before thrusting them roughly against Xisuma's prostate, Xisuma arching his back with a loud moan as he comes again for the third time that night, pressing right against Impulse's fingers. 

Impulse just snickers and pulls his fingers out, knowing that would happen.

maybe Impulse was bullying Xisuma just a bit, but Xisuma definitely didn't seem to mind. 

Impulse hums softly, lubing himself up before running his clean hand through Xisuma's hair, just waiting for the okay.

After a half a minute Impulse pushes into Xisuma, thrusting at a moderate pace, getting softly moans and whines from Xisuma as he rocks his hips back against Impulse's.

Impulse holds Xisuma's hips, moving his other hand to rub against Xisuma's cock as he leans forward to bite Xisuma's neck a few times, thrusting his hips harder.

Xisuma by this point is starting to feel close already, and he doesn't even bother to give any warning when he suddenly releases into Impulse's hand, catching the Impulse a bit by surprise.

Impulse just continues the moderate pace, getting louder whines from Xisuma.

By now Xisuma is practically begging Impulse to go faster, rougher, push him into the mattress for all he cares.

Impulse is more then happy to give Xisuma what he wants, shoving him down as he starts pounding into Xisuma, moaning and groaning as he holds Xisuma down.

Xisuma is crying out by this point, feeling himself release again when Impulse rams into his prostate, shuddering as he tries to rock his hips and fails, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he struggles to moan with how much hes strained his voice.

Impulse however is a bit more focused on himself right now rather then Xisuma, tongue hung out as he fucks Xisuma hard and deep, definitely enjoying himself since he doesn't get to be this rough all this often. 

After a bit they can both feel themselves getting close again. Xisuma is the first to cum, shuddering heavily with a strained moan as he tries to cry out Impulse's name. Impulse releases a short while after, thrusting in deep as he fills Xisuma up, groaning loudly as he does.

After a few minutes of calming down Impulse pulls out, starting to clean up Whatever mess he can before gently pulling Xisuma onto his lap.

"Are you breathing okay?" "Y-Yeah.." "Hold your breath for me okay?" 

Xisuma nods before doing so, Impulse taking off his mask to clean it and Xisuma up before putting it back on.

After a few kisses and cuddles Impulse picks Xisuma up And takes him to the bathroom, running Xisuma a bath before setting him In gently. 

Impulse cleans up Xisuma, who seems about three seconds away from passing out. 

When Impulse is done cleaning Xisuma up he pulls him out, gets him dressed, and sets him on the couch with a blanket before going to change the bed sheets. 

When he's done he gets changed into his own set of sleeping clothes before going to get Xisuma, who's passed out on the couch, wrapped in the blanket. 

He gently picks up Xisuma and takes him to bed, setting him down under the covers before getting under as well, cuddling Xisuma close as Impulse passes out as well.


	22. Impulse back story (angst to fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jgjkjjir angst!! uwu
> 
> tw: slavery, abuse, mentions of abuse, violence, kicking, mild gore, mentions of being shot in the leg

so Impulse was kidnapped as a child during a war with dragons and humans, and since hes a hybrid he was considered a disgrace by humans, and he was sold as a slave to be used for labor. He's never met his parents either, but he knows there dead, since theres no other way humans could have gotten him without going through his home. 

He's constantly belittled and treated like an animal, people constantly rilling him up to try and get a reaction, throwing stuff at him, being chained up.

But even with all this horrific treatment he has no will to escape, he never has. He's angry sure, but there no where for him to go, so he's docile.

One day all of that changes.

He's currently sat in front of his masters home, chained up and muzzled like normal, waiting for an order.

There's a few people who walk past snickering, not that he particularly cares. 

Theres a sudden loud explosion as a few people are running across the roofs of peoples homes, avoiding gun fire and shooting the town guards right back.

Impulse watches curiously, since he has no idea what's going on.

A few jump over the roof above him before one of them stops and looks at him. 

She doesn't look human or dragon, and she's green. Impulse just stares at her in utter disbelief because hes never seen someone like her before. 

She looks over before leaning off the roof to try and grab at Impulse's restraints.

"Come on come onnnn." 

she seems to be completely ignoring her companions as she continues to try and reach. 

Theres an arrow shot at and she barley dodges it before continuing to try and grab at Impulse's chains.

"Cleo come on!! We have to go!" "No! We've gotta save him! It what we do!"

She's suddenly yanked away by some guy with wolf ears and a tail and dragged off.

She just stares at him an before she's dragged away calls out to Impulse.

"We'll come back for you! I promise!"

He's dumb founded, He's never had anyone care about him enough to try and save him, much less risk there life like that. It gives him.. Hope. And he has no idea what to do with hope.

Of course the answer is immediately answered when his master comes over and kicks Impulse down.

don't.

Hes yelling at Impulse, about how dare he associate with those terrorists and how dare he consider leaving.

Impulse for once wants to actually argue back, but it's quickly crushed when his master snarls at him.

"There never coming back for you. who would?"

Impulse just goes back to his usual self, docile and unresponsive. Because his master is right, who would? Nobody would risk there life for him.

A week passes and by now he's completely forgotten about what happened with Cleo trying to save him. 

He's currently carrying heavy creates and resources around since that's the only thing he's ever allowed to do, when suddenly there's a quiet whisper. 

"hey! Heyyyy! dragon dude! Over here!" he stops and looks around before seeing her hanging off a roof, waving him over, smiling at him. 

He looks around before walking over to her curiously. She smiles, pulling herself up and leaning down to look at him.

"Geez your big, how old are you? 18? 19?" 

Impulse just raises his eyebrows at her before going to turn to walk away, Cleo stopping him quickly.

"Waitwaitwait wait-"

Impulse stops and looks at her, waiting.

"Okay okay. My names Cleo, I'm here to save you, like I promised. Remember?"

Impulse blinks before looking around, trying to see if this is a set up.

Cleo sighs before trying to explain it to him, but its interrupted when theres a loud yell which makes Impulse flinch afraid.

"Pack mewl! where are you!?" 

Impulse looks between the ally he's coming through and Cleo. Cleo looks over worried before furrowing her brows and holding her hand out to him.

"Ignore him, come with me. Come with us. Forget them." 

Impulse looks at her, and goes to reach for her hand before there's another loud yell that makes him flinch right back. 

"What do you think you're doing!"

Cleo flinches as well, going to grab Impulse before hes yanked away.

The man goes to grab Cleo as well and Cleo panics, Impulse swinging his elbow back and hitting his master in the gut, giving Cleo the opportunity to run.

She tries to grab Impulse again, missing before panicking and running away.

Impulse is smacked and knocked to the floor, receiving a kick for daring to hurt his master. There's a few more blows before his master just glares down at him.

"All of this is her fault. None of this would be happening if she hadn't started talking to you."

Impulse is glad she managed to get away though, just happy somebody cared enough about him to try and help him. He can't be mad at her.

Impulse is taken and chained back up again, left for hours and not given any food. 

Late at night he can hear his master and somebody talking.

"It attacked you!? Is it becoming dangerous?" "Oh calm down will you. And appropriate punishment should remind it of its place." "Such as?" "I say we remove the tail. The scales could make fine decoration." "Ohh! How wonderful. It could be worth lots of money." "Wonderful, then noon tomorrow we cut it clean off, just in time for the merchants to be empty."

Impulse freezes, looking at his tail, feeling himself starting to tear up.

He doesn't want to loose pieces of himself, especially not to him! 

He can't think of anything else and starts struggling, but he can't break out of the restraints. He's trying everything, tugging, yanking, trying to hit it back against the wall, trying to break through them. He can't even use his fire because they doused him in water, and he's muzzled. 

Impulse just, stops, gives up, slumps back against the wall, closing his eyes.

He just wants silence, to be left alone, but one thought keeps coming back

*'come with me. Come with us.'* 

He hasn't been able to stop thinking about it, who is 'us'? 

He keeps thinking about finally having a place to run to, a place he could belong. a home.

He can't give up Yet, he has to try. He can make it, he can do this. He wants somewhere to go, he wants his freedom!

Impulse just huffs. He can't do anything now, but tomorrow, he has a plan, and it will work.

The next day hes not called on to do any work, and he knows why.

He's only ever called on twice.

The first time is to douse him in water. But Impulse knows noon is when the sun is highest, and if he can time it right he'll be able to use his fire.

He's not scared this time.

The second time he's dragged along to the center of town, and of course his master can't help but gloat and ramble for ages, just like Impulse was hoping he would.

By the time he's done Impulse can feel he's dry, there's no way his fire is nullified like this. But none of these idiots know that.

"And now! What you've been waiting for! Let's show this disgrace what we do to dragons!"

A sword is raised high, his master going to swing it down, and as he does Impulse swings his tail, knocking his master over.

The sword scratches against the side of his face, and sure it hurts, but it also cuts the muzzle. And he can deal with a bit of pain.

Impulse immediately melts the metal on the shackles, tearing them apart easily.

Guards attempt to shoot him as he gets up, but he avoids it fairly easily.

People are starting to run by now, not wanting to be In the middle of this cross fire. 

Impulse burns the rest of his restrains of before setting the guards on fire. 

His master gets up and goes to swing at Impulse, but Impulse catches it with ease, shattering it in his hands before shoving his other hand through his masters chest.

"Just so you know. I have a name." 

And with that he rips it out before turning and running. He'd use his wings, but he doesn't know how, he's never been taught how.

Impulse runs, but it doesn't take long for guards to give chase. He can't use anymore fire either, since its starting to burn his throat. 

He has no idea what to do or where he's going, he just knows its anywhere but here.

As he keeps going he can definitely feel his fatigue getting the better of him, not to mention his cut is still bleeding. But he refuses to give up, he just has to run, somewhere, somewhere other then here. Even if he doesn't find those people, he can still be free. There have got to be more people like him.

He gets about halfway out of town before he's shot in the leg and knocked down with a yell.

He tries to crawl, but he can't move, his exhaustion has finally gotten the better of him, and he can't move. He's trying everything in his power to keep himself awake at the very least. Impulse feels one of them grab him before theres a shout and they fall over.

Impulse forces himself up, barely and sees her again. She just laughs and smiles at him.

"Hey there. You look like shit today. Want some help?"

Impulse doesn't know how to respond, flinching when he sees more bullets and arrows. 

Cleo just frowns and sticks her fingers in her mouth, letting out a whistle so high you'd thinkit was a dog whistle.

Theres a sudden shot from the forest, hitting another guard as the wolf guy runs out, another green person following him.

"You sure like that dog whistle huh?" "Shut up and grab him!" "yes Ma'am." 

Impulse at this point is ready to pass out, struggling to keep himself awake. somebody keels in front of him and picks him up while the other two, continue to fight off guards.

"Hey hes bigger then you!" "Yeah but he weighs nothing. When was the last time he ate?" "Shut up and move you two! The group is waiting!" 

Cleo sets a TNT down and tosses a match at it before sprinting off, the other two following her in a hurry.

When they get back to the camp Xisuma waves them down, a few of the others waiting for them by the portal. 

"Took you long enough!" "Some of the others went though already!" "Well go! Because were gonna have company soon!" 

They nod before jumping through the portal, Cleo setting a piece of TNT and lighting it before dragging Xisuma through with her, the portal closing behind them since there the last two.

Impulse is out for a few days, a few of the others checking on him curiously.

"Hes a dragon right? Does that mean we need to give him a cave?" "False I don't think it works like that." "Hes pretty big though, and his wings look kind of wrecked." "I'm sure he'll be fine." "You think so?" "I hope."

When Impulse does wake up he sits up before immediately grabbing his head. he can't think straight, and his leg hurts like hell. Hes also hungry but he can live with that.

"Hey! False! Doc! He's awake!" "I know! I can see that Xisuma. Go get me some more bandages." "Yes ma'ammmm."

Impulse blinks a few times before looking at them confused. When he finally comprehends what's happening a girl with pointy ears and blonde hair sits in front of him.

"Hey, how are you feeling." "..." "Ah.. Not a talker." 

Impulse looks around before he goes to get up, immediately being stopped by the girl.

"You can't walk. You got shot In a pretty bad place. You'll have to stay like this until we can make a potion for you."

Impulse has no idea what she's talking about so just nods.

"Good. I need to go keep working, but I'll leave Tango here to help you out." 

Impulse just snickers, because Tango is a pretty funny name.

she gets up and leaves, setting food on the side table before she goes. After a bit a blonde guy walks in before pretty much falling back on the bed, sitting down and Smiling at impulse. "Hey there! I'm Tango!" 

Impulse stares at him before looking away and laughing. 

Tango just blinks before getting embarrassed.

"What's so funny!?" "You have a dumb name." "Wha-! Its not dumb!!" "it is." "alright smart ass, what's yours then!?" "... Impulse." "Well that's dumb too." "At least I'm not named after a dance." "Your parents naming you must have been a, impulsive decision."

Impulse just stares at Tango, who's laughing at his own joke, before shoving him off the bed.

There's a few seconds of silence before they both burst into laughter. 

Yeah, he definitely made the right decision, and he has Cleo to thank for it.


	23. Trans Ex (mostly fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we were talking about trans ex and i made this
> 
> tw: talk of periods, period pains/cramps, sudden   
coming out

The first time impulse and the others find out would probably be when Ex stumbles into the kitchen at like 7 (which is extremely early for him) and he's probably crying and asking for help and they think he's been stabbed or something but when Impulse sees he isn't he's super confused, and Ex just kinda hurts out he's on his on his period and he just really needs pain killers or something. (I imagine by this point he's been living with them for maybe 2 or so months) they don't Question it and just give him the pain killers before Impulse kind of just picks ex up and carries him go the bathroom, but when they get there Ex forces himself out of Impulse's grip before slamming the door in his face, but Impulse doesn't mind because he knows ex isn't feeling the best and just hopes he's okay

Impulse pretty much sends Tango and Zedaph off to get stuff before waiting for Ex

About halfway through the shower there's a knock on the door before one of them just chucks a pack of pads in and some spare clothes (since they don't wanna accidentally see Ex naked) 

And when Ex does come out there is just a long silence before Ex kind of quietly whispers that he's trans to them, and they just pull him into a big cuddle and try to help him feel better, and Ex is so happy he starts crying because his boyfriends are the fucking best

The rest of that day pretty much went with Ex asleep on Impulse's chest with a cozy blanket while everyone else watches a movie


	24. hc dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random stuff about the hermits

Doc - 6'7

False - 5'5

Scar - 5'4

Grian - 5'1

impulse - 7'0

iskall - 6'5

Joe - 5'3

Mumbo - 6'9

Keralis - 5'4

Python - 5'6

Ren - 5'11

Stress - 5'3

TFC - 6'2

Wels - 5'4

Xisuma - 5'5

Ex - 5'7

Zedaph - 5'3

Cleo - 6'0

Tango - 5'8

Jevin - he can change It, but default is 5'6

Biffa - 6'3

Cub - 6'0

ethoslab - 5'8

Hypnotizd - 5'7

Jessassin - 5'4

Beef -5'6

Vdub -5'9

Doc - creeper hybrid

False - plant fairy (one with nature shit)

Scar - cat person (nekomimi, meifwa, faunus, neko, whatever there fucking called)

Grian - mermaid or demi god depending on the story

impulse - dragon hybrid

iskall - fortune teller/magic user/Fate manipulator (basically somebody who fucks with the universe to be in there favor and the universe is like "dude-")

Joe - android

Mumbo - Arch Angel

Keralis - vampire

Python - lava monster (he has a human form but his hair is still goupy drippy lava, it doesn't burn anything though unless python spits it at people)

Ren - wearwolf

Stress - yeti/ice powers

TFC - elder god

Wels - cow/bull hybrid 

Xisuma - experiment/super soldier

Ex - experiment/super soldier

Zedaph - endermint or whatever I called his species

Cleo - zombie

Tango - tango

Jevin - slime

Biffa - android

Cub - elf

ethoslab - shape shifter

Hypnotizd - sorcerer

Jessassin - nekomata (like scar)

Vdubs - skinwalker

Beef - bear hybrid

Abo stuff

Doc - alpha

False - beta

Scar - omega

Grian - omega

impulse -alpha

iskall - alpha

Joe - none (since he's an android. Everyone calls him a beta)

Mumbo - alphamega

Keralis - omega 

Python - omega

Ren - omega 

Stress - omega

TFC - alpha

Wels - omega

Xisuma - omega

Ex - omega

Zedaph - omega

Cleo - alpha

Tango - omega

Jevin - none

Biffa - alpha 

Cub - alpha

ethoslab - beta

Hypnotizd - beta

Jessassin - omega 

ren - honey/honey colored

grian - caramel apple - melted caramel colored

scar - those candy strawberries - really light pink, more like a tint 

karlis - strawberry, strawberry pink

stress - vanilla ice cream, baby blue

tango - those cinnamon candies or coffee, dark red

zed - grape or watermelon, bright purple

npg - apple cider, apple cider colored

e.x - sour candy, light green

xisuma - early grey, beige

Wels - a whitey light gray Colour, whipped cream

Jassassin - soft red, cherry

Python - banana pepper, bright orange

Mumbo - Curtis fruits, yellow

Doc - somethin to do with nature, like fresh cut grass or like that smell in forests

impulse - maybe somethin like chocolate or spice

iskall - pine 

Mumbo - citrus

TFC - idk, maybe somethin likeee eucalyptus?

Cleo - the ocean

Biffa - probably rose or something

Cub - idk, honestly, uhh maybe new book smell or something 

ethoslab - (idk if he has one but if he does) really weak scent of lavender


	25. Corporship au (angst with a hopeful/happy ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vampires and wearwolves!!
> 
> tw: agression, attempted murder, yelling, arguing, deception

basically mumbo has Polycythemia (disease causes you to produce more blood than your body can handle) and he usually goes and donates a shit ton of blood constantly to deal with it, and hes walking home alone at like 10am, and he takes a shortcut through an ally (smart) and ends up being attacked and knocked against the wall, and when he finally realizes what's happening he can feel something biting his neck and shoves them away and just sees this short guy, and hes kinda cute, But his face also has Mumbo's fucking blood on it. 

And mumbo wants to run, but at the same time he can't move because hes fucking petrified. And this guy just walks back over and kneels in front of mumbo, glaring at him.

"You're not dead yet? You shouldn't be awake." 

And how the *fuck* are you supposed to respond to that? Like??

And mumbo looks over him and this guys got fuck off big canines, and mumbo kinda suddenly realizes the situation he's in. 

As bullshit as it seems, He's being attacked by a vampire and sure there have been rumors but he thought they where a myth.

And this guy goes to grab him again and mumbo talks before thinking and is just like

"Wait wait! Maybe we could negotiate!?"

And mumbo has no idea what the hell he's gonna negotiate till he remembers, he makes way to much blood, and he's literally sitting in front of the easiest solution to this problem.

And he continues when this vampire gives him a weird look.

"I-I have Polycythemia, uh, I make to much blood. Instead of killing me.. Maybe we could help each other?" "..." "Y-You know, because really I need to get rid of blood to live, and need to drink it to live, you'd never have to starve, doesn't that sound better than killing me?" "...alright." 

Mumbo sighs relieved, going to get up before he's pushed back down and this guy just bites his neck again. Oh, right. 

After a bit he pulls away and gets up, wiping his mouth and backing off as mumbo gets up.

Mumbo just holds his hand out. 

"I'm Mumbo." "..Grian." 

Grian pulls his phone out and looks at mumbo.

"Give me your contact." "Oh, right sure." 

They exchange info and before mumbo can say anything else Grian just fly's off. 

Mumbo goes home but even he's not sure what happened. 

Grian goes back to his place, and heads inside. 

"Cubbbbb! Cubby!" "What?" "Guess what!" 

There's a sigh and cub just comes out to look at Grian.

"What?" "I found an unlimited food source, provided we keep him alive."

Grian just gives his phone to the older vampire before continuing to explain.

"He didn't die when I first tried to kill him, and he said its because he has some disease, uh, Poly- polysee- polycee-" "polycythemia?" "Yeah that." "Interesting." "Its food! Without the work!" "I think you're just lazy." "Whatever." Grain just takes his phone back and sticks his tongue out.

"I know him though." "You do!?" "He goes to the university I work at." "Blegh, I don't wanna go anywhere near the sun. I hate getting burnt." "Its because your still young." "I'm 260 thank you!" "And I'm 12 centuries old. What's your point?" 

Grian sticks his tongue out before thinking.

"I could probably go with you couldn't I?" "If you enrolled yes." "Ugh. Fine. Give me four hours." "Glad to see you finally doing something productive." "You love me anyway." 

The next day when mumbo goes in hes hanginh out with Iskall and scar when he feels somebody tap his shoulder, and sees Grian standing behind him. 

"Mumbooo, what a coincidence! I didn't know we went to the same university!" 

Mumbo has no idea how to react, and just gives a very awkward smile, since he can't lie to save himself and also *what in gods name is Grian doing here??* 

And like, he goes to say something before he's interrupted.

"Mumbo who's that? Do you know them?" "U-Uh.. Y-Yeah, hes uh-" "im Grian, we're online friends. I only just transferred here recently though. What a funny coincidence huh?" "Y-Yeah."

Grian jus gives a warm smile, but Iskall and Scar are glaring at him. They can tell something is up.

Mumbo goes to try and say something else, but he's called off when one of his teachers asks to talk to him.

Grian just watches him leave before frowning. *Well that plan went to shit.*

Grain just looks at the other two when he can feel them glaring at him.

"*What?*" "stay away from him blood sucker." "Hm- how would yo- *ugh. **werewolves.** Right?*"

*ugh, werewolves.*

Grian just glares at them the same way there glaring at him.

Honestly they'd probably be tearing each other apart by now if they weren't I public.

"**Doesn't matter.** ***Stay away from him.***" "***Make me you rabid animals.***" 

Iskall just growls at him, and Grian hisses back.

They just glare each other down till mumbo comes back, only to promptly be dragged away by Grian, Grian flipping Iskall and Scar off behind his back as they leave.

"Do you think Mumbo is gonna be okay..?" "He better be, or I'm tearing that little asshole limb from limb." 

Scar nods. 

"Maybe I could ask our professor for advice, he likes that occulty stuff right? He'd probably know more about how to get rid of a vampire." "Maybe."

So after class scar goes to talk to his professor, Cub, who's currently working on papers.

And when they do get on the topic of Grian, Cub can feel himself pale. 

*It hasn't even been a day and he's already been caught, and by a werewolf. This could be a problem.*

"My new student?" "Okay, as crazy as this sounds, me and Iskall think he's a vampire. And we were hoping you'd know something about how to get rid of them..? Since you know so much about werewolves..?" "Sadly, i don't, I only studied werewolves. I never found the time to learn about vampires." "Darn.. Could you at least keep an eye on him? I don't want Mumbo getting hurt.." "Of course." 

When Scar leaves Cub immediately goes to find Grian. He knew it was a terrible idea to let Grian do this.

Though when he finds Grian hes with Mumbo, asleep, in the library.

Cub's relived, but he still has to talk to the both of them.

He wakes Grian and drags them off to his office. And Grian just closes the door and locks It, which is already terrifying on its own, its more terrifying when mumbo Is told to sit, while Grian just leans against the door.

Cub ends up talking to Mumbo, and brings up the deal he has with Grian, and mumbo suddenly realizes exactly where this is going.

"Your a vampire to right..?" "Right. Smart kid I guess-" "cub he's 27-" "Grian I am over a millennia old." "Right rightttt." 

Mumbo just looks between the two of them before putting it together.

"Friends?" "Lovers. I turned him." "Mhm!" 

Mumbo just nods. He's kind of starting to understand how Grian has been able to find him so easily.

"Okay.. So what do you want with me? I don't think I can give two people blood all the time." "Thats not what this is about. I don't need I the same way Grian does. I'm a full blood, not a turned, I need it less, or I can eat bloody foods." "Then what's it about?" "Your friends, Mumbo. The werewolves." "Wha-" "Scar and Iskall. Did they never tell you?" "..." "You don't have to believe me, but next time your with them, pet there heads, you'll see what i mean." "..." "anyway. They've found out about Grain, which means they could potentially sell him out. We want you to have a talk with them about it, or at the very least keep them from telling others. It doesn't matter how." "Okay.. What if i can't?" "***You don't want the answer to that question, I can assure you.***"

Mumbo goes quiet but nods slightly, since he figured it'd be bad.

"We won't do anything if they don't, okay?" "...alright.." 

Cub nods and sends mumbo on his way, Grian staying in the office with cub.

The idea of Iskall and Scar keeps bothering mumbo for the next few days until he finally gives in and pats Scar on the head when he's not paying attention, and he wasn't sure what ha he was expecting, but wolf ears poping up certainly wasn't it. 

Its just stunned silence from the both of them until Scar tries to explain.

"I-It's cosplay-" "holy shit you really are a werewolf.." "...h-how long have you known that?" "A few days.." "Please don't freak out-" "Iskall is one too right?" "..yeah.. Yeah he is.." 

Scar just sighs and hides his ears again, not sure how to react.

"The vampire told you right?" "H-Huh-uh-" "what's with you two anyway? Its obvious you know.." "...I just, didn't wanna die, and I figured it wouldn't be all bad.. I mean I haven't felt sick cause of my illness since i met him." "That's kind of shallow." "Wouldn't you do the same?" "..." 

Scar just sighs, but nods. Yeah, he would. Most people would.

"I just don't want him to hurt you.." "He won't, I'll be okay. He's actually kind of sweet once you get to know him, in that weird mischievous kind of way."

Scar smiles and nods at mumbo.

The next few weeks go on uneventfully, but scar has to tell Iskall, he has to at least know.

Though when Scar does tell Iskall, he can see the immediate mood shift.

"That bastard did what!?" "Mumbo already knew about him, of course he was gonna say something!" "that doesn't make it okay! I'm gonna kill him! He's gonna be the reason we get caught Scar!" "Only if we go and talk about it! If he talks about it he'll be in just as much trouble." "But he's dangerous! What if he hurts Mumbo!?" "Iskall.. There friends. No matter what you think, that's obvious." 

Iskall just huffs. But he seems to understand. 

A few months go by and Iskall and Grian are still very much at each others throats, but mumbo seems happy so they leave it.

Grian ends up asking mumbo out after a bit, and mumbo agrees, since cub seems indifferent.

Because of that mumbo ends up inviting Grian to hang out with them more often, while Scar is indifferent, Iskall hates it, since he's still cautious of Grian. Which turns into a rivalry, since Grian figures out Iskall has a crush on mumbo.

ScarThey end up getting into a fight that Cub and Scar have to separate before Mumbo tells them to stop, or at least try to stop being so aggressive to each other.

Eventually Iskall and Grian stop being assholes to each other and when they do finish university they all end up dating and living together (after a few colorful words between Grian and Iskall so those two idiots can finally figure out there problems. Because there were a lot) and yeah open ending go wild ig


	26. Ex-zit sick fic (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ex and Xisuma get sick so the others take care of them
> 
> tw: vomiting, being sick

so its around the time of the year where everyone is getting ready to go to a new world. They had gained a new member, and he had agreed to travel with them, not to mention quite a few relationships formed.

Xisuma and Ex are currently waiting by where they'll be opening the portal, most of the other hermits already waiting.

Of course Impulse, Tango, and Zedaph are hanging around close by, like the protective pack of loveable idiots they are.

While Ex is talking with Xisuma arms suddenly wrap around Ex's waist, picking Ex up while he blinks confused for a second, hanging limp.

"Ughhhh.. Impulse why?" "I wanted to cuddle you. Any idea on where we're all going this time?" "Only a rough idea, nothing concrete."

Impulse just hums at Xisuma, nuzzling Ex's cheek gently.

"Hopefully you two can breathe this time.." 

Ex just looks at Impulse and sighs, letting himself be cuddled. Xisuma looks over Impulse and Ex before giggling quietly to himself.

After a while the rest of the hermits show up, everyone having there bags packed with personal items and necessities. 

"Everyone good to go?" "yes." "okay. Ill do role call and then we'll head off."

As Xisuma calls names, Ex is looking over everyone, just.. Checking on them. Most of the hermits aren't morning people.

When everything is done they open the portal, waiting for everyone to go through before heading in themselves.

The new world is.. Tropical? Its different, but its not bad different. 

Its only been a few minutes and everyone is already branching out, collecting materials, starting to build and organize.

As Ex goes to wander off to explore, Xisuma takes his mask off, just to test.

And is pleasantly surprised to find out the air is breathable here. 

Xisuma quickly runs over to Ex, shoving him lightly before giving Ex the worlds biggest grin.

Ex states at Xisuma before blinking surprised.

"X your mask-" "the air is breathable here!"

Ex seems surprised before hesitantly going to unclilp his mask, taking it off before taking a breath.

And Xisuma's right, the air here is perfectly breathable, its almost reliving being able to have it off.

When they come back from there explanation, it doesn't take long for Zed, Tango and Impulse to immediately notice the difference, or for Zed to pretty much tackle hug Ex, immediately giving him a kiss.

Xisuma snorts before bursting into laughter, watching Ex struggle to keep Zed off of him. 

"Zed! H-Hey! Ze-mmph!" 

Tango and Impulse walk over, both laughing just as hard as Xisuma is as they watch Ex struggle to escape Zed's attack of affection.

Eventually Zed gets up, helping Ex up whos currently as red as anything right now still a bit surprised by Zedaphs rain of affection.

"So you two can finally breathe huh?" "yep! No more mask!" "I like the mask though.. It hides the scars.." 

Impulse, Tango, and Zedaph all give Ex a worried look, Zedaph hugging Ex tightly. 

"There's nothing wrong with having scars, you don't need to be ashamed of them."

Ex sighs before hugging Zed, which turns into a group hug like the dorks they are.

As the week goes by almost everyone already has bases and farms set up, people running around to collect resource.

This doesn't exclude Impulse, Tango, Zedaph, or Xisuma, who are all busy going to get things.

Xisuma and Ex haven't been wearing there masks either, happy to finally be able to kiss there boyfriends without them almost passing out. They've also been smothering Ex with more affection then he knows what to do with, kissing him whenever they get the chance, mostly by Xisuma funny enough.

Impulse and Xisuma head off to go gather sand, while Tango drags Ex along with him to collect wood and leaves, which Ex complains about since he's feeling terrible today, but he knows Tango needs help.

As there collecting things Ex suddenly feels his minor headache turn into a migraine, which turns worse when he suddenly feels nauseous. He looks around but he can't see Tango.

He desperately tries to look for him, but ends up falling to his knees, groaning before he can feel something much less worse leave his mouth.

Tango can hear the sounds of groaning before a much less pleasant noise, flinching and rushing over to it worried.

"Ex!?"

Tango looks at Ex, seeing him crouching over the floor and shaking, he can also very clearly tell what those noises where now.

"T-Tango- *urk!*"

Tango looks away almost immediately, definitely not wanting to see Ex throw up. 

"Yep.. Ex, you alright now?" "H-Home.. I-I want t-to g-go h-home-" 

Ex just groans again, but he doesn't puke this time which is a relief to both of them.

Tango walks over and picks Ex up before heading home, Ex immediately clinging to Tango, whimpering and shaking.

When Tango gets back he ends up bumping into Impulse, who's got Xisuma on his back.

Xisuma looks like hes running a fever, and he's sweating pretty badly too. Panting with his eyes closed.

"Fever?" "Actually he was vomiting.." "Fucking hell.." "What happened with Xisuma?" "Passed out and started burning up." "So there sick? Shit."

They take Ex and Xisuma inside, tossing Xisuma and Ex's shoes off before putting them in bed. 

EX almost Immediately curls up under the blankets, burying himself under the covers. Xisuma does almost the opposite, kicking the blankets off and rolling onto his side, whimpering.

Tango rushes off to go get Ex a bucket.

Impulse reaches over to take Xisuma and Ex's temperature. There both burning up pretty badly, but Xisuma's seems higher then Ex's.

Tango comes back with a bucket, setting it next to the bed where Ex is before handing Impulse a water bottle and medication.

"I'll go get False, you take care of them till I get back." "Got it." "Also- put these on them."

Tango hands Impulse two black sick masks, obviously for ex and Xisuma.

"Just so it doesn't spread." "good idea, I'll ask Zedaph to get tissues." 

Tango gives Impulse a nod before heading off, flying so he could find False faster.

Impulse puts the masks on Ex and Xisuma before pulling them down so he could give them the medication. 

Xisuma is cooperative, but Ex is a nightmare. He refuses to sit up or open his mouth, shaking his head whenever Impulse brought the water close.

Impulse sighs before gently pulling Ex up, much to his protest. 

Impulse rubs Ex's back, relaxing him before finally being able to get him to take the medication.

Ex snuggles back up under the blankets when Impulse is done, shivering and whining.

Impulse just sits on the edge of the bed, watching them to make sure there okay.

after about half an hour Tango gets back with False, who immediately goes to give Xisuma and Ex a check up.

Impulse and Tango are forced to wait outside while she does, impulse pacing while Tango is tugging on his own tail, both of them extremely worried.

False comes out after a bit to explain what's wrong.

"They're fine, Xisuma just caught a cold, Ex has some sort of stomach bug. It might be because I haven't been able to give them the vaccine I gave anyone else. After they get better bring them to me." "Alright.." "It should go away after a few days to a week."

Impulse and Tango nod, thanking False for her help. She gives them medicine for Ex and Xisuma before heading off.

Tango and Impulse take shifts watching over and taking care of there sick boyfriends.

When Zedaph comes back he goes to say hey, immediately noticing its just impulse in the kitchen.

"Hey Impulse, what are you making?" "Soup." "Mhm... Where are the others?" "Ex and Xisuma are sick, Tango is currently taking care of them." "Wha-! Are they okay!?" "Yeah, Ex has a stomach bug, and Xisuma has a cold with a fever, false said they'd be fine in a few days." "Alright, but I'm still going to check on them." "Hang on, before you leave."

Impulse grabs two bowls and fills them with soup before handing them to Zed. 

"Take this with you, I want them to eat something. Even if Ex throws it up, its better he throw this up then acid." 

Zed nods, kissing Impulse's cheek before going to check on his boyfriends.

When Zed opens the door he sees Tango asleep in the middle of the bed, Ex and Xisuma cuddled up on either side of Tango.

Zed can't help but giggle softly, walking over to set the bowls down before gently waking up Tango.

Tango wakes up, blinking a few times before looking at Zed and smiling softly. 

"Hey.." "hey, how are they?" "I finally managed to get them to sleep, which I think is helping.." "well, I brought soup. Impulse made it for them." "I'll let them know when they wake up." "There cute when there asleep huh?" "Wanna join?" "I'd love too, but I'm gonna go help Impulse. You have fun though." "Love ya Zed."

There's soft giggles between the two before Zed plants a soft kiss on Tango's lips.

Zedaph leaves and goes to help Impulse, who's currently sorting through clothing to find comfy slack clothes for Ex and Xisuma.

"Need any help?" "That would be nice, all our stuff is mixed together." "Here, let me get them."

Zedaph rummages through for a little bit before pulling out some clothes for Ex and Xisuma.

Zed hands them to Impulse before going to grab spare blankets and pillows, while Impulse goes to check on Ex and Xisuma.

Ex and Xisuma wake up to impulse lightly rubbing there arm, since Impulse didn't want to make them nauseous by shaking them.

They both sit up and look at Impulse, who just holds the clothes up.

By now Tango has moved, going to wash the bucket Ex had while Impulse changes Ex and Xisuma into a more comfortable pair of clothes.

Impulse dumps the dirty clothes on the floor to wash later, currently busy on making sure they where dressed properly.

Zedaph comes in after a bit, dumping the spare blankets and pillows on the end of the bed.

Impulse pretty much feeds Ex and X the soup, since there still pretty tired and dizzy. When there done he gives them both gentle head kisses before laying them back down, tucking them in while the two of them snuggle into the blanket without protest, falling asleep almost immediately.

Impulse helps Zed place all the blankets and spare pillows before going to take the bowls away, Zed giving ex and X soft forehead kisses before going to follow.

Tango brings tht bucket back, setting it next to the bed again before going to eat dinner with the others.

Ex is still a bit sick, but he hasn't thrown up in a few days which is great progress. 

When Xisuma is better the guys take him to false so she can vax him, which goes a bit wrong since he's scared shitless of needles, but eventually it gets done.

They get back and continue to take care of Ex.

Ex ends up getting better after another week, since it spiked up again, but of course his boyfriends are quick to help with medicine and love so its okay.

When Ex is better Impulse is still extremely protective of him, since Ex got one that was a hell of a lot worse then Xisuma.

Ex ends up getting vaxxed to, which goes jus as well as Xisuma because Ex is also afraid of needles. Eventually though they get it done with and head home.

Impulse and Tango do pretty much all the clean up while Zed, Ex, and Xisuma all cuddle on the couch.

And when there done, Impulse and Tango join them, just happy there boyfriends are all better.


	27. Trans!Ex x Trans!Grian (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what it says on the tin, trans ex x trans grian for a friend
> 
> overstim, fingering, teasing, sex toys, cunnalingus/eating out, double ended dildo, scissoring,

So I keep imagining Grian like, has a little room under his base thats basically his bedroom.

and he and Ex are hanging out one time and they start making out and getting a bit handsy with each other, and when Grian starts to lead Ex too his bedroom Ex gets like, *really nervous* because Grian has no idea Ex is trans because Ex never told Grian.

Grian pushes Ex on the bed before pulling a box out from under the bed and rummaging through it, and Ex is just watching Grian, getting extremely worried because he wants to say something, but he also really *really* wants to fuck Grian, since they don't get to hang out much and Ex loves Grian.

"U-Uh.. G-Grian- Grian I-" "hm? Something wrong?" 

Ex can't bring himself to say anything so he just shakes his head. Grian goes to ask again but is quickly cut off.

"What are you looking for?" "Lube and condoms." "For you?" "No?? For you?" 

Grian looks up at Ex confused. And Ex has absolutely no idea how to save that disaster.

"Ex I'm trans, you know this." "N-No? No I didn't?" "..oh right that's Mumbo and Iskall. Well I'm trans, that's why im getting them for you." "...*Grian I can't use them either..*"

Grian blinks confused before giving Ex the dumbest response in the history of the world.

"Why do they like, dissolve around your dick or something?" 

Ex is actually floored at how dumb that response was, he knows Grian's a smart guy just.. Not all the time.

Ex just gives Grian the most confused disappointed look ever.

"Grian, I'm trans."

Grian blinks a few times, embarrassed by his own dumb comment now.

"Oh, *oh*.. Oh!" 

Grian looks up at Ex with the world's biggest grin and Ex cant help but feel a little terrified.

Grian is almost immediately up on the bed, going to tug Ex's pants off, seeming way more excited then he should be. Ex doesn't mind but he is embarrassed.

"H-Hey! Grian!" "Sorry sorry."

Ex looks away embarrassed, Grian looking over him before immediately going to press two fingers against Ex's clit.

Ex almost immediately clenches his thighs against Grian's hand, rolling his hips slightly. 

Grian can't help rubbing his fingers against Ex's clit, smirking at Ex's moans.

Grian pulls his hand away, sticking his fingers in his fingers in his mouth with a smirk, which makes Ex look away embarrassed.

"You know, you don't actually taste that bad." "T-Thanks? I guess?" "That's a good thing. It means I might actually eat you out." "O-Oh."

Grian giggles and continues to strip Ex, who attempts to undress Grian, but Grian doesn't exactly make it easy since he won't stop moving.

When there both undressed Grian looks over Ex, still grinning.

"Can you dom?" "H-Huh?" "You do know how right?" "Uhh.. n-no.. I don't."

Grian blinks before realizing. 

*there both sub's*

Grian buries his face in his hands with a groan before getting an idea.

Grain leans down, digging through the box again with a him before grabbing something.

"Welllll since neither of us can dom, we can just use this."

Grian holds out a double sided dildo, making Ex blush pretty hard.

"A double ended dildo..?" "Mhm. Think of it like an artificial dom." "Right.. Should i ask why you have that?" "No." "Okay then."

Grain snickers softly before setting it to the side. It is for later after all.

Grian moves between Ex's legs, still looking over him. Ex looks at Grian curiously, setting his hands on Grian's shoulders.

"You know, you're really pretty." 

Grian looks at Ex surprised, not expecting Ex to be the type to give compliments.

"What's the catch?" "No I'm serious, you are. you have really pretty eyes, and you're hair colour is really pretty too." "That coming from you snow white?" "Don't be a brat. Just take the compliment." "And if I don't?"

Ex just rolls his eyes as Grian laughs.

Grain moves to sit In Ex's lap, Ex moving his hands to Grians hips. 

"You do know what you're doing right?" "I know more than you." "pretty bold words from somebody sitting in my lap." 

Grian just laughs, moving his hand down to Ex's inner thigh, Ex doing the same.

"Should we do it together?" "Sure, just don't come too fast~" "Grian I swear to god."

Grain laughs softly before pressing his fingers against Ex's clit, moving them down to rub against Ex's ||pussy||.

Ex moans, rolling his hips lightly against Grian's fingers. Ex moves his hand to do almost the same thing, pressing his thumb against Grian's clit as he rubs his fingers against Grian's ||pussy||.

Grian moans, lightly rocking his hips forward against Ex's hands. 

They continue to rub each other for a little bit before Grian leans forward and rests his head against Ex's shoulders.

"I really wish I could kiss you right now." "same here."

Grian smiles and pushes his finger in, smirking when he hears Ex gasp before moaning.

Grian thrusts his fingers a bit, nipping at Ex's neck, enjoying hearing him moan and shudder.

Ex pressed his thumb harder against Grian's clit in retaliation, circling it, getting a loud moan from Grain.

Ex dips his finger in Grian just a little bit before pulling it out, smirking to himself when Grain's hips follow his finger.

Ex pushes a finger in, Grain moaning before pushing the bottom of his hand against Ex, getting a moan as Ex bucks his hips back.

At this point they've become just a little bit competitive, trying to make the other feel better then themselves.

Grian pushes a second finger in, scissoring and curling them as best as he can, getting distracted by Ex's fingers when he feels Ex curl his finger and roll his thumb against his clit at the same time. 

"M-Moth-ah! Mother fucker! That's che-atin-g~" 

He can hear Ex snicker and growls softly before biting his neck, feeling Ex shudder. Grian continues to bite while moving his fingers. He can play dirty too after all.

Ex clenches his thighs against Grian's hand, rocking his hips a bit, moaning his name a few times.

He doesn't want to come first, but at this rate he might. But he'd rather die then give Grain the satisfaction of making his come first. 

Ex thrusts in a second finger, feeling Grian shudder, but Grian hasn't slowed at all, giving Ex's neck a rather rough bite in retaliation.

Ex moan's out, before grabbing Grian's hair and yanking his head away. 

Grain gives Ex a glare, but *fuck* Grian loves having his hair pulled like that.

Ex continues to yank it whenever Grian tries to bite Ex's neck, making Grian push a third finger in in retaliation.

Ex hesitates for a second, giving Grian the chance to bite his neck again.

Ex bites his lip, pushing in a third finger in before thrusting them in deep, yanking Grian's hair again, desperate to make him come first.

Grian internationally curses when he feels himself be pushed over, moaning out Ex's name and clenching his thighs as he orgasms, roughly rolling his hips against Ex's fingers.

Ex releases pretty soon after, rocking his hips right back into Grian's hand with a loud relieved moan, so glad he can stop retraining himself.

Grian pretty much just slumps against Ex while Ex is learning against the head board and there both panting and shaking because *fuck that was good.*

They both eventually pull there fingers out and Grian licks his fingers clean to be a little shit because he likes making Ex embarrassed.

Ex just wipes his on the bed sheets since hes not going to take off his mask just to tease Grian. Grian is a bit disappointed but he gets it.

Grian gets off Ex before humming softly. 

"Something wrong?" "I want you to sit on my face.. But i also want something to do." 

Ex goes bright red because that is not the response he was expecting, but hes also not gonna complain about it.

Grian just snickers at Ex's reaction before going to rummage through the box again.

"Oh! Hey Ex?" "Yeah?" "Do you know how to use a vibrator?" "Yes?" "Great!" 

Grain pulls one out and gives Ex the remote. Ex takes it before raising an eyebrow at Grian.

"So you just want me to fuck around with the settings?" "Pretty much." "...I would tell you that's a terrible idea, but I'm guessing you already know that right?" "Fuck me up." "Got it."

Grian pushes the vibrator in going to get comfortable.

Ex just watches before turning it on, which makes Grian jump surprised, Ex before turning it off again when Grian glares at him.

"Ex!" "Sorry sorry, couldn't help myself." "Dick." 

Grian rolls his eyes at Ex's giggling before laying down holding his hands out to Ex. 

"Just come sit on my face." "Give me a second.." "For what?" "Just give me a second."

Grian huffs but sets his arms back down, waiting for Ex. 

Ex smiles and starts messing around with the vibrator, pushing it into a certain area before pulling his hands away.

"Are you done yet? hurry up." "I'm done im done geez. Don't be so Impatient."

Grian just rolls his eyes, trying not to smile and failing.

Grian holds his hands out again, setting them on Ex's hips and guiding his hips down, since Ex seems a bit hesitant.

Grian presses his tongue against Ex as he pulls Ex's hips the rest of the way down, starting to run his tongue along, moving his hand to rub Ex's clit.

Ex starts rolling his hips against Grian's face, moaning and panting softly. He ends up forgetting about the vibrator for a couple of seconds before remembering he has it in his hand.

Ex looks over it for a bit before turning it up to about medium, shuddering when Grian moans against him.

Grian jumps when Ex turns the vibrator on, clenching his thighs together with a loud moan, trying to buck his hips.

Grian is twitching and he can't figure out why until he realizes exactly where Ex put it.

Ex had pushed it right against Grian's G-spot, that motherfucker.

Grian tries to reach over to adjust it, but Ex almost immediately grabs his wrist and holds his hand down. 

Grian whines a bit before continuing to eat Ex out, setting his hand back on Ex's thigh.

Grian contues to run his tongue across Ex, dipping it in occasionally before actually pushing his tongue in, continuing to circle his thumb on Ex's clit. Grian would do more but he's a bit distracted by the vibrator.

Ex turns it down to low after a bit, getting a loud whine from Grian. Ex just rolls his hips again, getting a slight nail dig on the thigh from Grian, since Grian hates edging and teasing like this, but he knows this is exactly what he asked for.

Grian continues to lick and thrust his tongue, moving after a bit to suck Ex's clit which makes Ex moan pretty fuckin loud. 

Ex rolls his hips pretty hard against Grian's face, turning the vibrator back up.

they keep doing this for a minute or so, with Ex repeatedly changing the vibrator between low, medium, and off a few times, while Grian eats him out and plays with his clit. Grian is desperate at this point for Ex to turn it up to high, since it basically became edging half a minute ago.

Ex Is actually pretty close, rolling his hips and gripping the bedsheets with his free hand. 

Grian presses his tongue inside Ex, moving his mouth to suck against Ex while still thumbing his clit pretty roughly, which pushes Ex over the edge, crying out Grian's name as he grinds out his orgasm against Grian's face. 

Grian hits lightly, against Ex, wanting to cum too. So Ex reaches over to hold the vibrator against Grian's G-spot, flicking the setting from low to max.

Grian cums almost immediately, clenching his thighs against Ex's hand, holding it in place as he cries out, shuddering heavily as he digs his nails into Ex's thighs.

Ex moves back to sit on Grins stomach instead of his face, turning the Vibrator off after a few seconds. 

the both of them are still trying to calm a bit as Ex pulls the vibrator out. Ex looking at it with a soft laugh.

"Its soaked." "Well you just had to go and put it against my prostate!" "I think you mean 'g-spot'?" "Its the same thi-! ..."

Grian stops when he realizes Ex used that to make a *fucking pun.* now of all times. Grian glares at Ex, who's giggling at his own joke, before shoving Ex off in pure disappointment.

"Get the fuck off me." "H-Hey!" "You disgust me." "Oh come on that one was good!" "*I'm not admitting that..*"

Ex is now just laying on the bed giggling, but Grian can't stay to mad at him since that was actually pretty cute. Plus he needs Ex laying down anyway. 

"Heyyyyy." "Hmm?" "Think you're good to keep going?" "Mhm. you?" "Yep." 

Grian just smiles to himself, grabbing the double ended dildo he pulled out a while ago. 

Ex sits up curiously to watch Grian, though Grian pushes him back on the bed. 

"You'll probably wanna lay down." "*Whyyyy?*" "because its easier." 

Ex seems concerned, but hes not gonna question Grian since Grian knows what he's doing.

After a bit Ex can feel Grian running his hands along Ex's thighs, looking at Grian confused.

"You good with me putting it in?" "Yeah." 

Grian just hums happily to himself, pushing it about halfway into Ex.

Ex tilts his head back, moaning softly as Grian pushes it in, keeping Ex's legs spread.

Grian pushes the tip of the dildo in before slamming his hips forward into Ex's, biting his lip and shuddering as he grinds against Ex a bit.

Ex cries out, shuddering heavily because that caught him off guard but that felt *so good.*

Grian adjusts there legs a little bit, just doing the over under so there hips are pressed together without any problems.

by now Ex is leaning back on his elbows, since he can't do shit while he's on his back. Grian has One leg over Ex while he's holding Ex's other leg around his hips, leaning back on his free hand for support.

They just grind against each other for a minute or so, just getting a feel for it and setting up a rhythm.

They both pull there hips back before thrusting back into each other, clumsily doing that a few times before they actually set a decent rhythm.

Grian and Ex are both moaning and enjoying themselves as they continue to thrust there hips together, occasionally grinding against each other.

Grian after a bit moves his hand off Ex's hips and presses his fingers against his clit, wanting to get back at Ex for teasing him earlier.

Grian starts rubbing his fingers against Ex's clit, teasing and stimulating it as much as he can. 

By now Ex is trembling and moaning, pressing his hips against the dildo and Grian. He knows what Grian is doing but honestly it feels to good for him to care.

It doesn't take long for Ex to cum, moaning out Grian's name as he hangs his head back.

Grian doesn't stop though, wanting to over stimulate Ex as much as possible before he comes, which may be soon if Ex keeps moaning his name like that.

Grian just grits his teeth and thrusts his hips harder, getting more rough.

By the time Grian is starting to get close Ex has already cum at least twice and sounds very close to a third. 

Grian thrusts his hips back roughly as he cums, grinding roughly against Ex as he cries out, digging his nails into the bedsheets.

Ex cums with Grian, crying out his name and throwing his head back, trembling and collapsing back on the bed.

After a bit Grian pulls off and pulls it out of Ex, putting it off to the side.

Ex immediately closes his legs, giving Grian a pretty clear message he can't do anymore. Grian just giggles before flopping next to Ex, pretty much just as exhausted as he is.

There's silence for a couple minutes before Ex finally speaks up.

"W-We should.. Probably clean up, h-huh?" "We should.. But I'm tired.." "Same... What time is it?" "Uhh... ... its almost 6 pm." "Crap.. Impulse is probably out looking for me."

Ex goes to get up, but Grian holds Ex down. 

"Its fine, he'll live." "Mmmh. I dunno about that one Grian. Impulse gets pretty worried." "Can you even move your legs?" "I can't *feel* them, but I can move them... Barley." "So no." 

Ex just sighs before sitting up, flicking Grian's nose lightly. Grain giggles softly before getting stuff for both of them to clean themselves up with.

When there cleaned up Ex gets himself dressed, pulling his phone out of his hoodie pocket, and sure enough he's got worried messages from all of them.

He calls Impulse while Grian goes to get dressed, since he doesn't want them to worry.

"Heyyyy Impulse ... I'm at Grian's, why? ... Yes of course I'm safe, what kind of- ... No I didn't accidentally kill him again!! Shut up Xisuma! ... No you don't need to come get me- Impulse! Hey! Ugh.."

Ex sighs and puts his phone in his pocket, hearing giggling from Grian as he walks out of the bathroom. 

"They sure love you a lot huh?" "Impulse is just worried, he always gets like this when he's anxious." "So you won't be staying." "You say that like Impulse won't steal you too." "..oh. I didn't consider that. Fuck." "Pfft, eat shit. Now come help me up please."

Grian just rolls his eyes, cleaning up the stuff and putting it back in the box,hiding it back under the bed before helping Ex up. 

Ex can barely stand since his legs keep shaking, so he just uses the wall to help him move. 

Impulse gets there pretty quickly and takes one look at Ex before raising an eyebrow, knowing exactly what happened. 

"Heyyy-" "where's Grian?" "uh- umm- .. He was here a second ago.." "Should I get him too?" "... You know what. Yeah, sure. He can suffer." 

Impulse just snorts, picking Ex up before going to look for Grian.

He finds Grian in his mess of shulker boxes and picks him up.

"Ex sold me out didn't he?" "Yep. I'm sure you'll fit in the bed." "Sure sure,bet you 20 diamonds I wont." "You don't have that many." "But you do."

Impulse just rolls his eyes.

When they get back the others are immediately crowding them and asking what they where doing. 

Of course it isn't difficult to figure out and it immediately goes to the others teasing them. but they don't mind Grian there. Though it is very awkward during dinner when Ex and Grian are bright red from embarrassment. 

And Grian did end up being wrong, but Impulse still gave him the money anyway.


	28. Ex and X angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo this is angsty shit with heavy gore
> 
> tw: arms and legs being broken, descriptions of gore, crying

So Ex and Xisuma are out exploring a forest area, talking and taking notes, not really worried about much. 

There exploring around the forest because they noticed strange spikes on there scanners, but for the most part they just assume its magic or magnetic influence, they have no idea its because a portal was opened there recently, or because there being watched and stalked.

"targets located. Permission to kill." "you're not there to terminate them, AX. You are there to bring them back in one piece. They must be alive. If you do any permanent damage we will terminate you on the spot. You may hurt them, but it must not be permanent." "understood." 

Ex and X feel something's off and start to head back, but its quickly turned to panic when there's a shot of some kind. 

With out thinking X takes Ex's wrist and starts sprinting, not realizing there still being chased though the trees by something.

Ex is suddenly grabbed and he instantly swings his hand back, hitting whatever it is in the chest with his corruption powers.

Except his corruption powers do nothing to this.. Xisuma!? Except is definitely isn't Xisuma, sure theres the face, but everything else is different.

The threat grabs Ex, shoving him to the ground and ||stomping on his arm full force, letting out a sickening and horrific snap sound|| as Ex screams out in pain, desperately trying to get out from under this guy, tears streaming down his face from the pain.

Xisuma steps back horrified, not sure what to do.

"RUN YOU IDIOT!!" 

Xisuma flinches at Ex's yelling before turning and sprinting, trying to get back to the others as fast as possible.

When he looks behind him again he can't see this guy, so he has no idea whether or not he's being followed until he notices movement in the trees and *yeah this guy is following him and he's super fucking close.*

Xisuma panics and runs faster, feeling like her might accidentally trip over himself with how much he's pushing himself.

He gets to the edge of the town, where he desperately hopes there's somebody who can help, but as soon as he leaves the wooded area he's jumped, and there's the feeling ||of a boot on his leg before he feels it slam down, snapping the bone in his left leg with the same sickening crack noise,|| making Xisuma shriek out in pain desperately trying to get this guy off him, sobbing and struggling like his life depends on it, which it does.

He continues to scream and cry, begging for help, praying something or someone will save him. 

Which is exactly what happens when a trident hits this guy, sending him flying back. Sadly the trident just bounces off his armor.

Xisuma is so happy to see Doc and Cleo, who look ready to commit homicide.

Cleo rushes over to help Ex up while doc tries his best to hold this guy back.

When Xisuma does look over ||at his leg he can see the bone sticking out and theres soo much blood. He can immediately feel bile welling up in his throat as he tries desperately to keep himself from vomiting at the sight.||

Doc gets knocked halfway across the open area of the district when this guy actually lands a hit on him. But what was just Cleo and Doc turns into more and more people as hermits come rushing over to see what all the screaming and commotion is about.

Which also leads to tons of people jumping to Xisuma's defense.

As more people start fighting this guy off it gets more and more chaotic, especially since he seems to have powers, but they aren't like X and Ex's, there weeker, almost like a poor clone of X and Ex's powers combined. 

Xisuma now understood exactly why they where being hunted, and it terrified him

*They wanted there powers. They wanted to make the perfect super soldier, and the only way to do that was with them.*

X pretty much clings to Cleo in fear, who's currently trying her best to patch Xisumas wound to the best of her ability.

Most of the other hermits are struggling to fight this guy. The only people who are actually holding him back are the people who know Xisuma and Ex, who've fought with them before.

Eventually they manage to pin this guy, removing all his weapons and anything Dangerous.

They knock him out before a bunch of people rush over to try and help Xisuma's leg.

"W-wait- wait- e-ex- ex he-" "he's here, I've got him."

Xisuma's head immediately snaps up, seeing impulse holding a pretty badly hurt Ex, who's passed out.

Xisuma immediately goes to try and jump up to hug Impulse, but is quickly held in place by like 5 other hermits as they continue to fix up his leg.

They eventually patch it up as well as they can before Impulse picks Xisuma up as well, taking them to False's infirmary so she can properly treat them.

They all decide what to do with AX, and end up tossing him through a random portal when he wakes up. since Xisuma has a strict no murder policy. But they'd be lying if they said they weren't two seconds away from tearing this guy limb from limb.

When Xisuma and Ex are properly treated, there bandaged up, given s bit of magic medicine, and only Xisuma is given back to Impulse, since Ex needs more medicine and treatment.

Xisuma clings pretty close to Zedaph, Tango, and Impulse for a while, terrified of being alone.

And after a week Ex has woken up, and he's almost exactly the same, not leaving the house out of fear. 

It takes ages for Xisuma and Ex to actually start feeling safe outside again, but there boyfriends are there to protect them, and a bunch of the hermits come to visit them while they're recovering to make sure they're okay.

It takes a while but eventually everything goes back to normal, but ever since that day every hermit has become just a little more cautious, wanting to keep X And Ex safe.

But they most likely won't be seeing AX any time soon.


	29. Nsfw hc Ex-zit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks list gjgfgfk

Ex-Zit kinks

impulse - biting, domming, rough sex, knotting, breeding, cum filling, kissing, voyeurism (he doesn't care where they do it as long as the mess is easy to clean)

Impulse is like the least kinky since most of his kinks are him just following his natural dragon instincts

Tango - scratching, biting, hair pulling, breeding, cum filling, rough sex, knotting, voyeurism, oral (he has an oral fixation), spanking, sensory deprivation, fingering, tail pulling, spanking, kissing, Ear biting, spit roasting, nipple play, cock choking, cum eating, cum sharing (usually Impulse has to suffer), over stimulation, sex toys, bondage, praise or humiliation.

Tango? *kinky*, but he hates edging, you can overstimulate him till he passes out but he gets real feisty real quick if you try edging him

Zedaph - hair pulling, oral, spit roasting, cum filling, breeding, knotting, cum eating, rough sex, voyeurism, gentle sex, fingering, tail pulling, ear biting, body worship, praise, nipple play, teasing, edging or over stim, light bondage, omirashi.

Zed? Also kinky, but he likes soft vanilla sex too, but you can't do anything like bondage or sensory dep without giving him a warning because he'll freak out other wise. Also for the love of god praise him, He's desperate for it

Ex - Narcophilia, gentle sex, toys, light hair pulling, knotting (he's still getting used to it though), praise, body worship, nipple play, oral, fingering, overstim, biting, light touching, voice kink (whispering in his ear and such).

He's not that into cum filling or breeding, but he still let's them do it because its part of there instincts, As long as they clean him up afterwards he's okay. Also be *gentle* with him, he craves people being soft and sweet and nice to him and he melts when you are. Also he doesn't swallow, and he'll spit it *on* you if you try and make him.

Xisuma - biting, hair pulling, over stimulation, voyeurism, knotting, oral, toys, rough sex or gentle sex, nipple play, breeding, cum filling, fingering, praise, body worship, scratching, ear biting, teasing, oral, pet play, spit roasting, teasing, cross dressing, light touching, choking.

Unlike Ex, Xisuma is pretty into the breeding thing, but just like ex he doesn't swallow, and he'll also spit on you out of spite. He's also just as weak to praise as Ex.


	30. Grian x Impulse (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> impulse eats grian out (grian is trans)
> 
> eating out, doing it in the kitchen

So recently Grian has been coming over a lot to visit Ex, since there dating and all and he's kinda neglected his favorite albino for like two weeks now (Sahara takes a lot of time)

Thing is though is that more often then not he stays over, mostly because Impulse and Zedaph insist he do.

Yesterday was one of those days so he'd stayed the night. He usually wakes up last so he's not surprised when there's nobody in bed with him.

Though for some reason he can't help but feel frustrated, and needy. But he definitely doesn't feel like sex, maybe he just needs to get himself off? But he doesn't really feel like masturbating either.

Grian just makes an annoyed groan at himself before getting up to go get food. 

There's nobody but Impulse downstairs, but he looks like he's working on some sort of boring business planning thing which honestly Grian would rather die then try to figure out. 

Of course when he goes to the kitchen there's already a plate set out for him, they always do that for him. 

He takes it and sits at the table.

"Morning Grian." "Not 'good morning?'" "*Are you in a good mood?*" "... No. But thats- the point was- fuck it. Morning."

Impulse just snickers before going back to what he was doing.

Grian glares at him before picking up a piece of fruit and flicking it at Impulse, who just snorts softly.

"Really? *That's what were doing today?*"

Grian just sticks his tongue out at Impulse before continuing to eat. Impulse just raises an eyebrow at Grian before sighing.

"Grian what's wrong?" "Nothing." "Grian I know when something's wrong." "..." "Well?" "I'm just.. Frustrated. Don't worry about it its stupid." "Like, working on a building frustrated? Or sexually frust-" "yes that one! you don't have to say it out loud." 

Grian just continues to eat, more embarrassed now then frustrated. He wasn't really expecting Impulse to still be nice to him while he was being purposefully rude, it made him feel bad.

When Grian finishes breakfast he cleans his plate before going to plan out his next build, but he can't concentrate.

He finally gives up after an hour and decides to go talk to Impulse.

Was this a weird request? Absolutely. Was he still gonna ask anyway? Of course.

He ends up finding Impulse cooking, which is something he seems to do a lot. Seems like hes baking cookies or something.

"Hey Impulse?" "Hm?" "I wanted to ask.. I wanted to ask if you could eat me out?"

Impulse looks at Grian a bit surprised before shrugging and going back to what he was doing. 

"Sure, just let me finish this." "Wait- seriously!?" "Yeah? If it helps you feel better I don't mind."

Grian just feels even worse for before, he probably should get something to make up for it, but hes also dirt poor at the moment (Building a project like Sahara also takes a lot of money).

Impulse just continues what he's doing, setting the tray in the oven and turning it on. Grian just leaning against the wall and watching him.

Grian is caught off guard though when Impulse grabs him and puts him on the counter.

"Wh- aren't we going to the bedroom?" "No. Here is fine." "I feel like this is a health and safety violation of some kind..." "Only if there's a mess."

Grian just rolls his eyes at Impulse, who's currently busy tugging Grain's pants and underwear down.

He goes to take them off before Grian stops him. 

"You don't need to take them completely off do you?"

Impulse just blinks before getting on his knees, going to move his head between Grian's legs.

Except he can't, because his head gets stuck on Grian's pants. 

Right, impulse has horns..

Grian just sighs in defeat, seeing Impulse's point before letting him continue.

Impulse pulls Grian's pants and underwear the rest of the way off, casually tossing them to the side somewhere before pulling Grian's hips forward slightly.

Impulse casually tosses one of Grain's legs over his shoulder, almost immediately pressing his tongue against Grian, starting to move.

Grian jolts and pushes back against Impulse with a moan, moving his other leg to wrap his legs around Impulse's neck.

Impulse just continues to move his tongue along, moving his hand down Grian's thigh before starting to thumb his clit, making Grian moan out Impuse's name as he bucks his hips. 

Grian goes to grind back against Impulse's tongue, holding Impulse's head against him. 

He's almost shocked when Impulse let's him, not seeming to care what Grian does.

Grian by now is just tugging Impulse's hair and rolling his hips against Impulse's tongue.

Griancs never had a dragon eat him out before, and honestly he should ask more often because *fuck* that's good, especially since Impulse's tongue pretty much covers all of Grian with how thick it is, and its forked. Not to mention Grian might be developing a fetish for rough textures considering Impulse's sandpapery tongue is making Grian *weak.*

After a bit Impulse pulls his head away, pushing his tongue inside Grian before continuing, thrusting his tongue and rolling his thumb against Grain's clit.

Grian can't help but cry out, clenching his thighs against Impulse's head, tugging harder on his hair.

Impulse spreads Grian's legs again before continuing.

They keep going for a bit, and by now Grian is getting close to coming, and honestly he can't even form a proper sentence to tell Impulse. 

Grian just throws his head back, holding Impulse's head against him and crying out as he orgasms, shuddering and rolling his hips.

Impulse just holds a hand against Grians thigh before continuing to thrust and move his tongue, making Grian flinch and shudder.

Grian by now is babbling as he moans, trembling and trying to tug Impulse's head away because at this point Impulse is gonna make him cum again. 

Impulse just presses his thumb against Grian harder, making Grian jolt and cry out, but he stops tugging. 

After a bit Impulse can feel Grian squirming and tugging again, which means hes getting close.

Impulse just hums softly before starting to push his tongue around, obviously trying to go for his g-spot.

When impulse does push against it Grian just yells out Impulse's name, trembling heavily as he cums, grinding back against Impulse's face.

Impulse pulls his tongue out before going to lick Grian clean, using tissues to clean the rest before letting Grian lean against him. 

Grian is still trembling and panting, clinging to impulse as he tries to calm down.

Impulse just runs his fingers through grains hair, humming softly as he does. 

"Feel better?" "*H-Holy shit.. I-I need to ask y-you to do that again.*" "I'll take that as a yes."

Grian just hits his hand lightly against Impulse's chest before pulling away. Impulse grabs Grain's bottom clothes off the floor before putting them back on him.

"I can do it myself." "I'm sure you can." 

Grain just huffs. 

When Grian gets up he looks at the counter. No mess, not even a drop.

Grian frowns, but he can feel Impulse's smug smirk as he hums triumphantly.

"*Not a word.*" "I didn't say anything." 

Grain just huffs but sits back on the counter, watching Impulse continuing to cook. 

Grian can feel his chest lighten and his cheeks flush before he frowns at himself.

He seriously just got feelings for Impulse because of that, Didn't he..?


	31. Grian angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grian hallucinating about the watchers
> 
> tw: hallucinations, break downs, crying, sensory overload, mentions of being hurt

Grian is the newest hermit yeah? It's a little sus since he was in front of the portal when they came through, but according to Grian the portal just opened in front of him which is fair enough.

But that's a lie, Grian us never gonna tell them he knew they where coming or about who he is. or about his past.

And then he ends up with Ex, who is extremely similar to him, but Grian is still not gonna tell Ex anything.

Ex knows there's something wrong, but he won't push.

One day Grian and Ex are working on some building in the shopping district, trying to figure out where things go and what the building should look like.

There's suddenly a crack of thunder as dark greyish purple storm clouds suddenly fill the sky 

Grian feels himself start to panic because *hey the clouds are fucking purple.* and he knows what purple means

There's another crack of lightning and it starts pouring 

Ex just drags grian under some minor shelter while looking around for a better place to wait. Grian is still in minor panic mode.

Grian feels a hand on his shoulder before shrieking and smacking it away, Looking back.

Its just impulse, who's currently giving him a worried look. Ex also giving him a worried look.

Grian blinks before looking away.

"Sorry j-just... Just not great with storms.." "Well I just came over too get you two so you'd be out of the rain. The other three are currently waiting in itrade." "O-Oh, right, sorry.."

Impulse just sighs before picking Grian up and taking him inside, Ex following Impulse inside.

Sure enough the others are there, just sitting down drying themselves off with towels. 

Grian waves, but doesn't say anything, just sitting in front of the window when impulse puts him down.

After a bit Grian goes to get up. 

"I-I should probably go.. Mumbo and Iskall are probably worried"

Impulse just stops Grian and hands him his phone. Grian internally cusses because he was hoping that would work.

Grian calls Mumbo to let him know he's okay, and where he is. 

As there talking though Grian keeps feeling this fear creeping up his back, and he swears he keeps seeing things out of the corner of his eye. 

When he looks behind him he swears he sees a figure and screams dropping the phone, around the same time there's a particularly loud strike of lightning. Grian jumps up and looks out the window but there's nothing there.

But there had to be! He saw it! 

"Grian? Are you okay?" 

Grian looks at Tango, who's giving him a concerned look. 

"Y-Yeah I just.. I-I-" "He's scared of storms." "Ah, you can always come sit over here." 

Grian nods, going to pick up the phone, but Impulse already has it, and he's standing in front of Grian. When'd he get there..?

Impulse wraps a towel around Grian before picking him up and setting him over in Ex's lap. Right.. Grian's still wet from the rain.

Ex just cuddles Grian close, drying off Grian's hair before starting to pet him, trying to calm him down.

Grian can't really concentrate and his ears are rigging.

He could have sworn he saw someone, and he keeps hearing whispering! How can they not hear this!

The rigging keeps getting louder and Grian covers his ears out of instinct, squeezing his eyes shut.

He can feel Ex lightly pushing Grian's shoulder, Grian thinks he's asking what's wrong, but he can't really hear Ex. 

"Grian!!" 

Grian opens his eyes, seeing the others looking at him concerned. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

Grian can't really answer, but he sees the future again, standing behind Tango.

"That! That!!" "Grian.. There's nothing there."

They look where Grian's pointing before looking back at Grian worried.

*why is he the only one who can see that! Its right there!*

It goes to grab at Tango but Tango moves forward before it can and hugs Grian.

Grian sees it coming closer, and it goes to grab Tango again and

The hand just passes through him... H-huh..? What's going on?

"Grian, hey, Grian." "h-huh?" "its okay. Everything is okay." "What do you mean everythings okay!? The clouds are purple! There's this ringing everywhere and whispering! And there are like these weird shadow things! How can you guys not see this!?" 

The others just give each other concerned looks before looking at Grian

"Grian, the clouds outside are dark grey." "And there is no ringing." "Or whispering." "Those shadow people aren't real.."

Grian tries to keep arguing before Xisuma asks him something he wasn't expecting.

"Grian are you.. Are you hallucinating?" 

Grian just, goes quiet. He doesn't know his to explain these things are real, he's seen them his whole life! Sure he hasn't seen them since he joined the hermits but that's not the point.

If they where just hallucinations then why would they act up now!? No they had to be real! ... Right..?

He flinches when he hears more whispering.

"Grian its okay, you don't have to be scared." 

Oh Ex is just talking..

"Me and Xisuma used to get them a lot. Its okay, they can't hurt you."

"Yes they can! They just... Can't hurt you guys..?" 

Grian by now is crying. Why can't they see them!? He can see them! He always has! So why can't they! He knows there real! They have to be... Right?

Ex just holds Grian tighter, nuzzling him gently. 

"Its alright Grian. You don't have to be afraid. If it helps you could tell us about them?" "I mean.. There like these.. Black figures, and they have like.. Purple cloaks.."

Why is he telling them this, this is stupid.

"I don't really have anything I call them aside from watchers since they.. they just kind of watch me constantly.. And try to hurt me when I do something wrong.." 

They won't understand.. He should stop talking..

"And they whisper to each other all the time.. And whenever there around there's this ringing.."

Why can't he stop!? Stop stop! They won't get it!

"And the ringing only stops when I run away from them... But I know whenever there around cause the sky goes.. Well.. Purple.. But there not all bad.. They told me how to find you guys... And they showed me how to use magic.. But I don't even know if its real at this point.." "Well.. can we see it?"

Grian flinches slightly, holding his hand to his chest nervously before nodding.

He holds his hand it before sparking a small purple flame in his hands.

Grian just squeezes his eyes shut, not wanting to see there pitiful looks, since he knows they can't see anything he's talking about.

That doesn't happen though. 

"Woah! That's pretty!" "I don't think I've ever seen fire like that before-" "ouch!" "Zed its *fire.* you can't touch it." "Bleh!" 

Grian opens his eyes and sure enough, the others are looking at it in awe.

Grians almost shocked. He has no idea what to say, he didn't expect them to be able to see It. But he's glad they can.

He doesn't know how to answer any of there questions, so instead he tries to tell them about the watches. 

He ends up nearly clawing his arm a few times out of nervous habit until Ex straight up holds his hands. They end up In one big cuddle pile as it goes along.

Sure he has no idea what to do about any of his hallucinations, but he does agree to go stress about it when the rain stops.

Maybe this isn't so bad...

Now if only he could stop those visions he's been getting too.


	32. Impulse info dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just info dumpin bout my man impulse
> 
> tw: none

Impulse loves cooking, before he joined the hermits he wasn't allowed to do anything but carry creates around, so when he actually discovers things like cooking, building, Redstone, sewing, art he is just all over it trying to learn everything and just genuinely enjoying doing it. 

Hell he even loves cleaning because cleaning helps him feel relaxed. That's why house is so Clean, because every time impulse starts to get stressed he cleans

Impulse is actually a really good cook too, and when he's got nothing else to do he cooks, doesn't matter what

It can range from literally anything, from sweet tarts to curry, whatever he thinks looks interesting he makes.

He ended up teaching Tango and Zed how to cook as well, so there actually pretty good at it too

But it went pretty catastrophic when he tried to teach Ex because Ex panics really easily

He hasn't tried Teaching anyone else yet, but he's considered teaching Xisuma

Some of impulses favorite things to make are cookies (it could be any kind really, from chocolate chip to mint to white raspberry), soup (since he gets to experiment), cake (same reason as soup), moose (its time consuming so it gives him a boredom cure), Anything to do with pasta (he just likes pasta), curries (he likes spicy food), different cultural food (like yakisoba, Kartoffelkloesse, Blåbärspalt, ect. since he likes the challenge of trying new recipes) and easy food (like nachos, and tacos and stuff, since everyone likes them and there a good junk food dinner on movie night's)

He does make meat dishes occasionally, but he tries not to make them too often since Zed would puke if he ate too much meat, he does however throw meat in for tango and himself specifically, since he and Tango really need the meat (since dragons and demons are heavy meet eaters by design), Xisuma and Ex don't care either way 

the first time impulse made a curry he nearly killed Zed and Tango, since impulse is tone deaf to spices actual, y'know, painful/spicy ness (the dude breathes fire out of his throat he's not exactly gonna feel a little spice)

It actually made tango wheeze fire so that's a pretty good indicator. (He can naturally breathe fire, but its normally tiny and it hurts his throat to use)

Impulse did end up apologizing, but he was banned from making curries for a while (which is fair)

Zed actually felt it the hardest since hes week to spices to begin with, and the curry killed his voice after one mouth full. 

At the time it was embarrassing but they think its pretty funny now. 

He's also accident given Ex really spicy curry before. He cried. Ex is more of a sour over spicy, so yeah, he didn't handle spice well. Xisuma can eat spicy food, but definitely not impulses kind of spice.

Xisuma had taken a mouth full of Impulse's curry (despite multiple warnings from everyone) and regretted it dearly. He straight up nearly passed out, but he didn't cry so he has that over all the others. 

Impulse makes most of his own clothes!! 

He's the biggest dude on in the group (mumbo is the only person who comes close at 6'9, but he's a stick and impulse bigger with chub) so he makes most of his own clothes.

But he also makes clothes for the others sometimes. He's not amazing at it, but he does a pretty good job. And his boyfriends never complain about new clothes.

He also tends to fix up everyone's clothes when they get damaged. 

He's perfected hoodies though considering how many he tends to make 

Impulse doesn't draw much aside from architecture design, clothes, and rough idea of Redstone contraptions, so hes not the most amazing artist on the planet, but he tries his best.

He occasionally draws the others, even if its not amazing he still likes them, they make him happy

impulse also likes to clean, and a lot of the time the others will come home to impulse playing music and cleaning the windows or kitchen. 

They tend to help out whenever they can, and they have a big clean up once a month to keep the house clean. 

However everyone hates laundry, and they always end up drawing straws to decide who does it, Tango is usually the unfortunate boyfriend who gets stuck with washing.

Impulse also tends to have to chase Xisuma and Zedaph around, since they get the most messy and tend to refuse to clean themselves till they finish what there doing. (Zedaph almost always is covered in mud and twig and leafs and stuff because he goes out exploring and collecting stuff, while Xisuma it's usually just dirt, Redstone, sand, stuff like that that since hes usually messing around at his farms and stuff) 

Tango is usually covered in Redstone as well, but he actually bothers to try and clean himself up before he comes home

One more thing

On Impulse's birthday, he got a pink frilly apron with a heart on the front as a joke gift from the guys, Impulse actually really liked it though and he kept it, he wears it most of the time when hes cooking (because fuck gender roles), sometimes he forgets to put it on if hes been really busy (since his brain is still buzzing with what he was just doing) or is currently cooking between doing things like cleaning or managing itrade and such

imagine impulse getting sick one time (from like a cold or something BC I said so) and he refuses to admit he's sick to the others and tries to hide it, and like, he knows immediately that he's sick, but he also gotta take care of his boys and he can't do that if he's stuck in bed so he tries to ignore it

They end up figuring it out anyway after he goes into a coughing fit from pushing himself too hard and there just like 

"Bed, now" 

And he really wants to argue, but its hard when you have four people who you also love to death and would do anything for glaring at you until you listen

But like, he keeps stressing out and getting up to do stuff because he can't sit still but the others keep forcing him to go back to bed 

And like they tell him not to worry and that they'll take care of him, but Impulse is just like

"That's my job though.."

And like, one of the others (proly Xisuma or Zed) just cup his cheeks and kinda squish em and are just like

"Impulse no it isn't, we know you want to protect us but please don't push yourself, we love you"

And like Impulse is a big ol softy who probably starts crying because he loves them a lot and he ends up getting cuddles from them while the others do everything else 


	33. Ex-zit game/movie night stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy shit jhgjhj

so like once a week the boys have like a movie night or game night (whatever they feel like) in the living room, and they have like, a pile of blankets and pillows and like just a big comfy nest on the floor with a shit ton of snacks and stuff like that and they all just kinda cuddle in it while either playing video games or watching movies, and like on movie nights they all choose a movie, which normally consists of two horror movies (because Ex and Tango like them), and animated movie (Impulse is an animation nerd but he won't admit it), a romance movie (they can't tell whether its zed or Xisuma, jokes on them its both), and then some random movie because why not.

And usually during horror movies Xisuma and Zed cling to Impulse, who's just holds them, and most of the time zed cries because he cries when he gets scared, and Xisuma is barely watching. 

And like, Tango and Ex always yell at the movies because of how stupid the protagonists are and making commentary

When it comes to the animation movie Impulse is always really sparkly eye'd watching them and like, occasionally his tail does a little wag and the others all die at how cute that is, but nobody points it out, they all know though.

During the romance movie Tango and Ex fake gag a lot at the overly mushy and cheesy stuff, and Impulse hits them both lightly whenever they do. But like Zed and Xisuma watch it and point stuff out and just get generally just very happy about it and as much as Ex and Tango make fun of it they actually really like like seeing zed and Xisuma so happy. 

The random movie, depending on what it is, they either actually watch it, make commentary, or absolutely rag on it and tear it to shreds if it sucks, and they like make fun of it and laugh at it and stuff. 

Usually though by then they start getting sleepy and by the time its over there all asleep cuddling each other

when its game night though they usually all just play whatever they feel like, passing the controller around and cuddling. Ex is the best at most of them since he plays them a bunch, and has experience on pretty much every game they own. 

When they play competitive games Tango and impulse get really competitive, so do Ex and Xisuma. Zed usually sucks but everyone has an unspoken rule to go easy on Zed, honestly Zed just enjoys playing.

Though zed is really good at open world games and fighting games, since he gets to explore or button mash (they dunno how but he button mashes really fast and your fucked if he pushes you into a corner. They can't even be mad because he knows what hes doing) 

Impulse and Ex really like party games and racing games, and there really good at the mini games, though when it comes to strategy games Impulse has everyone beat, soley because hes a tactician and a fast thinker. But at the same time Tango is really good at puzzle games.

They don't usually play horror games, but when they do they end up having Ex do it because he doesn't flinch at jump scares or panic during chase scenes like everyone else. Even Impulse and Tango can't play without freaking out a bit. 

A group favorite though is jack box, solely because they can all play and it makes for hilarious situations

They usually play till midnight, then go to sleep. Most of the time if Ex is playing they have to kinda take the controller off him, otherwise he'll play till like 5am


	34. Poly AU (ex-zit and corporship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we were talkin bout corporship and exzit so huzzah!
> 
> tw: using deadnames, (consensual) kidnapping

but AU where Grian and Ex are Trans, and they're "princesses" of opposite kingdoms, but they fucking hate there kingdoms and they wanna escape because they are boys but everyone is just like "oh ||deadname|| youre such a pretty princess and so is ur friend" and Ex's kingdom is considered evil so he is by default as well, and Grian's Is failing. And like there parents wanna make them get married. 

But like the princes look very uncomfortable about the arranged marriage too (Tango and Xisuma I'll do what want) 

And like one time while they're out Ex meets impulse and Ex becomes friends with Impulse and starts ranting and Impulse is just like "if u want I can kidnap you and ur friends??" And Ex is just like "oh hell yeah." Bc fuck this place, but also hes become friends with Tango and Xisuma too so like, he wants to take them too

And like, during the middle of the night impulse shows up in his dragon form and is just like *yoink* (they had it preplanned obviously but still)

And like they hide away in a little cottage for ages that's owned by Zedaph and like they become friends with his too and like end up all of them dating and then (just for u anon and yummy) Grian is just like

"I have friends we can stay with, one of them is a dragon too" and the others are like sure and so they head like halfway across the forest and shit and end up finding a little village run by a dragon (Iskall) and like Grian just runs over to the group to hug them because hes just like "hlglglgkg i missed u!!" And there like "we missed u to!! Who are dey?" and Grian is just like "there my other boyfriends, they helped me escape, b nice." 

So they agree and live together and become close and live happily ever after because I said so

Okie I wanna add more on

Impulse is still a dragon, Zed is still the weird ender species I made, tango is still a demon, Ex and Xisuma are sorcerers, Grian is a mermaid, Iskall is a dragon, scar is a nekomata meifwa neko whatever you call cat people, Mumbo Is an angel, idk what to make cub since I know nothing about him so elf??


	35. Impulse x Iskall (poly au smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> impulse fucks iskall
> 
> knotting, fingering

okay so they others have been living in the village for about 5 or so months, and everything is fine, except for one thing

Iskall is pissy hes not top dog. 

He's been able to fuck everyone but impulse, and its making him annoyed because he's the alpha. Every time he asks Impulse shuts him down, and Impulse has also fucked everyone and it gets on Iskall's nerves.

Hes ranting about it to Grian and Ex (since Grian and Ex barely leave each others side) and hes talking about maybe fighting impulse instead.

Grian and Ex give each other a look before immediately being like

"That's a really dumb idea" "he gonna kick your ass"

And that just makes Iskall more annoyed because why do they think Impulse would win over him??

Sure impulse is taller and a bit bigger, but Iskall could take him easy.

Grain and Ex.already know this is gonna bode poorly but they don't bother stopping Iskall when he walks off.

He finds impulse standing in there house he looks like he's looking at at map or something, just standing the middle of the room

Iskall thinks this is a perfect opportunity and decides to go to try and grab impulse to pin him. 

He fails horribly. 

The second he touches impulse, impulse swings his hand back, grabs Iskall, yanks him forward, and pins him against the ground with ease.

"*again?* If I didn't know any better I'd say you where asking me to scent you." "Let me go!" 

Impulse let's Iskall go before getting up and looking at him. 

"Your never gonna get me to submit to you." "Like hell I won't! I'm the alpha here!" "You can still be alpha, I'm just not going to submit to you." "I don't share." 

Impulse can't help but roll his eyes, waiting for Iskall to get up before hugging him and picking him up.

"I get the whole "possessive of your horde" thing, but you're part of mine." "Im going to kill you I swear to-" "don't you at least want to try being submissive? I can take good care of you." "..." "Well?" "Shut up." "Im not hearing a no." 

By now Iskall is growling, but he's not saying no. Now he gets why Ex and Grian where laughing before. He hates it but hes actually considering submitting to Impulse.

"It doesn't have to be right now." "... Fine.. Just hurry up before I change my mind."

Impulse just hums, putting Iskall down before picking him up again, bridal style this time. 

Iskall just rolls his eyes at Impulse, who's currently carrying him before stopping. 

"You're another alpha aren't you?" "Yeah?" "Right..." "What?" "You don't produce slick, I'm trying to remember where we left the spare lube." 

Iskall just gives an awkward hum, since he's still not entirely sure about this. Impulse nuzzles Iskall, noticing he's nervous.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, there can be two alphas." "It's fine. I'm just nervous.. And I'm still an alpha." "I know that, I'm not trying to be alpha. I just want to protect everyone." 

Iskall hums softly again, this time seeming more relaxed. 

Impulse walks into the bedroom and sets Iskall down before going to get some lube, since they have a spare bottle. 

Iskall has just sit up and he's watching Impulse walk around, humming softly to himself. 

"You seem chipper." "I'm always happy." "I can tell." 

Impulse just grins at Iskall before kissing his head. Iskall wants to be mad at him, but he can't bring himself to be mad at Impulse, he's too damn nice. Ever since they first met he's noticed that.

Impulse pushes Iskall on the bed gently before just kissing Iskall, not wanting to do anything without Iskall's permission.

They just kiss and grind against each other for a bit, starting to move there hands across each other, tugging clothes off and kissing around each others neck.

Kissing quickly turns to biting and scratching though, leaving marks and growling.

Iskall does try to fight back against Impulse for dominance like most dragons do, but Impulse keeps him pinned. 

After a bit Iskall submits, wrapping his arms around Impulse's neck.

They go back to kissing still undressing each other, tossing there clothes onto the floor. 

Impulse pulls away after a bit just running his hands across Iskall's hips.

"You're still sure about this?" "Yeah. Just hurry up." 

Impulse snickers at Iskall, but nods, moving his hands to run along the underside of Iskall's tail, getting a moan from Iskall. 

Iskall just covers his mouth embarrassed, but Impulse keeps rubbing Iskall's tail, wanting him to relax.

After a bit Iskall relents and relaxes, letting Impulse run his hands over him.

Impulse just continues to do things like rub Iskall's horns and nip his ears and stroke his tail. Iskall doesn't even notice when Impulse pushes the first finger in (with lube of course). 

Impulse thrusts his finger for a little bit before stopping, looking at Iskall, who seems okay. Impulse keeps thrusting it and kissing Iskall, who by now has noticed, but doesn't mind it since it doesn't hurt. He keeps biting his lip whenever he feels like moaning though, which is annoying for Impulse since he doesn't know if he's doing a good job or not.

The second finger is a little more difficult, since it takes longer, but the third finger goes smoothly because of how much prep impulse did with just two fingers. 

After a little while of fingering Impulse curls his fingers into Iskall's prostate, pressing against it a few times, making Iskall cry out each time.

after a bit Impulse pulls his fingers out, starting to lube up his own cock.

Iskall is just panting softly, but his legs are trembling. Iskall can feel impulse set his hands on Iskall's hips before there yanked forward onto Impulse's lap, which makes Iskall jump a bit. 

Impulse notices Iskall jump and just rubs Iskall's hip until Iskall calms down.

After a bit Iskall just roles his eyes before nodding, since he realizes Impulse is specifically waiting for an okay.

Impulse hums softly, still holding Iskall's hip as he starts to push in, resting his other hand by Iskall's side so he can keep himself balanced.

Iskall is biting his lip and shuddering, digging his claws into Impulse's shoulders. 

Its not because he wants Impulse to stop, its just its new and he's not sure what to do with his hands or his need to grab something.

But Impulse stops anyway and Iskall has to admit very embarrassed that Impulse can keep going.

Impulse just snorts softly, kissing Iskall before he can start getting angry for laughing. (Which he wasn't, he just thought Iskall was being cute).

When Impulse is finally all the way in the just rolls his hips a few times, getting a shudder and moan from Iskall,

Impulse just waits for Iskall to nod before starting to thrust, just being slow and gentle since he doesn't want to hurt Iskall.

Iskall is shuddering and biting his lip again, gripping on Impulse's shoulders. 

Impulse just huffs because normally he's fine with his partners doing whatever, but god he hates lip biting because he doesn't know if they're enjoying themselves or not.

Impulse just digs his claws into Iskall's hip, making Iskall shudder gasp. 

After a few more times Iskall seems to get the message, but he still seems embarrassed about making moans.

Impulse just sighs, leaning down to give Iskall a French kiss instead, since at least then he can tell. 

Iskall's never kissed another dragon before, and now he knows what his partners feel whenever he kisses them. 

Its not bad, in fact they both *really* like it. Iskall will just never admit he does.

They continue to ran there tongues along the insides of each others mouths, Impulse starting to get rougher with his thrusting as they do.

They eventually pull away and Impulse immediately goes to leave marks all across Iskall's neck and shoulders. 

Sure Impulse doesn't care if he's alpha, but he still wants to be petty.

Iskall by now is moaning and rolling his hips back lightly, still gripping Impulse's shoulders.

Impulse after a bit starts thrusting rougher after he can feel Iskall rolling his hips harder, making Iskall moan out.

Iskall stops bothering to hold his moans back, since he knows impulse isn't gonna let him anyway. 

they keep going for a few minutes, just getting rougher and rougher, and Iskall is starting to get close, but he doesn't want admit that to Impulse.

Impulse however is starting to get close too, and since he can't tell whether Iskall is close or not he starts to feel bad.

Impulse decides to fix this and angles his hips to thrust right against Iskall's prostate.

Iskall jolts and cries out, throwing his head back, and he realizes he's made a mistake.

it only takes three thrusts before Iskall can't hold it anymore, crying out as he cums.

Impulse just thrusts harder when he feels Iskall clench around him, and after a few thrusts he's rams himself deep into Iskall with a moan if his name, knotting Iskall as he releases deep inside him.

Iskall goes bright red when Impulse moans his name. He jolts at the knot, hitting Impulse on the back lightly because Impulse could have at least *warned* Iskall.

After a few minutes Impulse can feel Iskall hit him on the back again, which means he's pissy about something.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be alpha!? So why'd you knot me?" 

Impulse just blinks before snorting, laughing softly and Iskall doesn't know whether to be angry or embarrassed.

"I don't, but I couldn't help myself. After three whole months of putting up with you I had to get you back somehow." "Seriously!? That's petty! You couldn't just hit me like a normal person!?" "I could never hit any of you, I love you too much." "you fucking-" "besides, your still alpha, there can be more then one you know." "My ass there can! I smell like you now!" "Only for a few months." "..." "Unless you want me to fuck you again~?" "*Don't be smug.*" "sorry sorry."

*ah. So mr. "perfect house husband" does have a flaw. He's fucking petty.*

Impulse is still laughing softly, and Iskall really wants to be mad, but for some reason he just.. Can't stay mad at Impulse. 

Impulse just leans down to kiss Iskall's forehead, running his fingers through Iskall's hair before starting to clean him up.

"How about this." "Hmm?" "When we wake up I'll suck you off as an apology." 

Iskall can feel himself go red at that, he's also confused as to why Impulse feels the need to apologize, but he's not gonna say no. 

"Sure dude, do whatever." "You're awfully calm all of a sudden." "I can't be bothered staying mad." "Awh, how sweet." 

Iskall just rolls his eyes, but Impulse does genuinely think it's sweet. 

After Impulse is finished cleaning he pulls Iskall close before laying down, making sure there hips won't tug before cuddling Iskall close. 

Iskall doesn't bother to complain, just muttering a simple 'I love you' before passing out.

Impulse just smiles, kissing Iskall's head again with a soft 'I love you too' before falling asleep

An hour or so goes by before a few of the group come back home.

"Honestly I'm worried, Iskall's either dead or in a bad mood." "Dead??" "You'd be surprised." "Hmm." "Well maybe there actually getting along for a change." "Don't kid yourself Scar. We're lucky the house is still standing." "Well I'm gonna check anyway! You never know." "I'll bet you twenty bucks your wrong." "Fifty." "Deal." 

Scar just sticks his tongue out at the four of them before going to check the house. Cub just rolls his eyes and picks the map off the floor while Grian, Ex and Xisuma go to crash on the couch.

Scar ends up looking everywhere but the bedroom at first, before finally going to look there.

He opens the door slightly and pokes his head in.

He blinks, more shocked then anything else. There's clothes on the floor, and impulse cuddling Iskall in bed while there snuggled under the blanket. Scar just kinda looks for a second before it clicks.

*there cuddling.. There cuddling! Naked! In bed! They had sex! There mates now! That means there getting along!!*

Scars pupils widen as a grin creeps on his face. He slowly backs out, closing the door before running yto go yell at the others.

The others are currently ready to pass out on the couch while cub's reading in an armchair. 

The door suddenly slams open and all of them jump, Grian being unfortunate enough to fall off the couch with a thud.

"CUB YOU OWE ME FIFTY!" "Bullshit." "No im serious! Impulse is alpha now!! You owe me fifty!!" "He's what!?" "come on! Look look!"

Scar just excitedly runns off, the others giving each other skeptical looks before following Scar. 

And sure enough, when they look in the bedroom theres Iskall and Impulse, cuddled up in bed fast asleep. 

"*See? Now they won't fight anymore!*" "*honestly I'm more curious as to how-*" "*Who cares how! Look! This is great!*" "*Guys be quiet-*" 

They all flinch when they see Iskall and Impulse stirr in there sleep, the two of them just cuddling each other closer before relaxing again.

Cub just pushes them all away and closes the door.

They head down stairs before Scar is immediately holding his hand out to cub, making a give me motion. 

"Money money." "You're a real gold digger huh?" "Yep." "You're not supposed-" "Give me my money damn it." 

Cub just rolls his eyes before giving Scar fifty, who happily takes it. 

"So how are we gonna explain the situation to the others?" "Uhh.. you have a new alpha?" "That's gonna go down terribly." "I'm sure they'll say something when they wake up." 

The others all go back to the lounge room, still talking about what to make of the situation, but everybody agrees there happy to see Iskall and Impulse finally get along.

It'll be quite an interesting conversation when they wake up though.


	36. Grian Au (angst to fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jrgjgjdj theres a lot in this
> 
> tw: breakdowns, hallucinations, crying, self harm, mental unsuitability
> 
> guys please dont glorify mental illness by saying stuff like "UWU grian is a stabby baby" "mess with grian and u get the stab :3!!" thats super uncomfortable and ive seen that happen way to much.

||Grian is technically a sociopath (by definition of a sociopath) in this.

He is emotionally disconnected, he never focuses on anything, he has a hard time making friends, and he tends to solve his problems with less then morally correct ways depending on the thing that happened

Example: some people Threaten Grian, so in retaliation he blackmails them with life destroying shit. Someone smacked Grian so he stabbed them in the thigh with a pair of scissors. Somebody put graffiti on his locker, so he glued there's shut with super glue.

And like Taurus and Sam? 

Not real. 

There hallucinations Grian sees sometimes, and like, Taurus tells him *not* to do the shit he does, but Sam encourages him, and actually hurts Grian. Most of the time what ever Grian ends up hallucinating he's actually doing to himself but he's not in reality at the moment it happens.

As such he's stabbed, cut, hit, and straight up nearly killed himself because of this (he stabbed himself in the stomach during class one time and it caused a mass panic). 

He doesn't believe anybody who actually talks to him is real and he actually doesn't want to be around people in case he accidentally hurts them.

His teachers end up making him join a club, which is the gaming club. 

The hermits are in the club and there pretty welcoming, but because he is naturally a shut off person he comes off as rude and distant to them.

Which makes a few of them cautious. But a few do try and help, namely mumbo, Iskall, Cleo, stress, Ex (Xenon), and Doc. 

It starts off difficult at first since every step they take towards him he takes two steps back (if that makes sense, figure of speech kind of stuff), basically they can't make any progress. 

So they try talking to him and he's fairly insistent he doesn't want to be in the club. (He thinks most of them are hallucinations and the ones trying to help him aren't even real)

it takes a few weeks before hes finally comfortable in the club, but nobody is allowed to touch him unless he says so.

One time Cleo forgets this rule and hugs him and Grian ends up knocking her to the floor in a panic. 

Cleo's not mad, she forgot the rule and Grian panicked, he didn't mean it. 

but that doesn't stop a few of the others from being mad at him, which causes him to freak out and have a panic attack, and he ends up yelling gibberish to try and explain and scratching his head really hard till it bleeds and that's kinda when they understand *why* he's so off with everyone, of course now they have no idea what to do and Grian ends up being sent home and he doesn't get sent to school for like a week, and the hermits feel terrible because its there fault and why did they yell at him they shouldn't have done that. 

Mean while Cleo and Mumbo decide maybe its best to visit him and see if he's okay.

They visit him after school and his mother opens the door and let's them in. Grian is just sitting on the couch watching TV in his uniform, and he's got gloves on.

When they ask what the gloves are about his mother tells them he's supposed to wear them in case he has an attack. She explains the school refuses to let him wear them due to the uniform policy, which is why he doesn't have them at school.

When they ask what the uniform is about she tells them.

"Well.. Its Friday. It's a school day. Taurus yells at him if he doesn't put it on when its a school day." 

When they ask who Taurus is Grian looks over at them before pointing to the empty spot next to him. So he's obviously been listening the entire time. 

His mother just waves at him before leading Cleo and Mumbo out of the room. 

She does try to explain Grian's condition to them but they don't really get it, so she tries again, more simply.

"Well, you asked who Taurus was right? Hes one of Grian's "friends". Hes the better of Grians two hallucinations. He protects him and tells him not to do bad things." "There's another one?" "Mhm. Don't mention him around Grian, it sets off his panic. *sam is... Sam is dangerous.*" "why?" "He tells Grian to be violent, and hes the reason Grian attacks himself so often. Grain can't control it, and most medicen has made it worse. We are on a clinical trial for a new one, thats why he's at home." "So it not because of what happened Monday?" "Sweetheart he doesn't remember Monday. If he has a panic he forgets everything in his recent short term memory. In fact, he doesn't think you two are real.." 

Cleo and Mumbo give each other a worried look, and Grian's mother just smiles at them. 

She talks with them a little more before giving them wrist bands. She explains there wrist bands she usually gives to people that help Grian, but nobody really *wants* to, so they don't usually get given to people all that often and that they don't have to take them, but it would help.

Cleo and Mumbo look at each other in consideration before putting them on, agreeing they'll try and help.

When there led back into the lounge room and Grian takes one look at them before walking over and instinctively taking Mumbo and Cleo's hands, specifically the ones wearing the wrist band.

"No no they aren't staying here. There for Monday. When you go to school." "I am at school." "your other school." "okay." 

Mumbo and Cleo are pretty surprised, since they've never heard Grian really talk before.

On Monday Mumbo ends up leading Grian around everywhere, since Grian won't let go of his hand. he also had to keep Grian from hitting someone for making fun of Mumbo.

When he gets back to the club every seems relieved that Grian is okay, and quite a few of them say sorry. Grian isn't sure why so he just says okay.

He actually seems a lot more comfortable and talkative then usual, and when Mumbo asks if the medication is working Grian nods. 

"I haven't seen bastard all day. But Taurus has been in and out." "That's good right?" "I mean.. I miss Taurus.... I didn't know the club was so big." "you didn't think any of us where real?" "I didn't think a club could have 30 people..." "Were all just socially awkward and refused to leave." 

Mumbo has to leave Grian when his dads come to pick him up, waving bye to him. Grian just waves back and waits for his mother.

As the month goes on he sees Sam and Taurus less and less and he actually seems happier and more social with the hermits. Though he still has his problems with going to violence and blackmail when antagonized, but his mother started sending him to therapy which helps. 

Eventually Cleo and Mumbo don't need to wear the wrist bands, but Grian still holds there hands and follows them around, its just become habit for the three of them. 

Eventually Grian starts to gain control of his feelings again too, and his medication is working how it should.

By the end of the year there set in the same class for the next year.

And Grian may or may not have feelings for Mumbo and Cleo. 

Well he's not entirely sure yet since he's still figuring them out. But he's pretty sure its love, 

But he decides to give them anonymous love notes, but that ends up failing when Mumbo and Cleo think they wrote each others and end up dating, bit Grian doesn't want it say anything because of his anxiety, and also they seem happy.

They end up noticing something is wrong when Grian starts distancing himself and not being as close as he usually is.

When they ask what's wrong it takes a while, then he brings up the notes.

They're wondering how he knows about that, and then they realize they both got one, and theeeeen it clicks.

They're both laughing at there own mistake because there morons.

Grian thinks there laughing at him and he does go to leave before they both lean down to hug him and there apologizing for being dumb and that yeah they'll go out with him and they like him too.

And Grian starts crying because he's so happy, but also all three of them are shocked because mumbo and Cleo have never seen him cry and Grian himself hasn't cried in years, so like there all very shocked, but also there happy so its all good.

They graduate highschool and all the hermits go to the same college, completely by chance, and end up all best friends who still run a gaming club.


	37. Zedaph abo thing (fluff angst and mostly smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talking bout zedaphs backstory and first time with impulse in ABO au
> 
> tw: mentions of being a sex slave, mentions of rape, mentions of abuse, trigger/panic attack

Tw: for mentions of being a sex slave, mentions of rape, mentions of abuse, trigger/panic attack

time to hurt Zedaph

||Zedaph was sold off by his Parents to be a sex slave when he was around 17 and dealt with it for 6 years and was abused during that time too. they basically treated him like a toy and Every time he fought back it'd make it worse so in the end he'd end up getting very hurt. 

They'd always call him pretty too when they forced themselves on him too, which made him hate his appearance so he's got a lot of self loathing, and he gets triggered at the word pretty if you call him that.

He managed to escape one time while they where drunk and left the door unlocked, so he threw on clothes, shoes, and fucking booked it. 

He ended up being found by impulse and tango one night while it was storming, and Zed was hiding out in an ally curled up. 

Impulse ended up asking him if he was okay and if he needed a place to stay, and ended up with Zedaph clinging to him for pretty much the entire trip back.

Zedaph is there for about a month and is really surprised they haven't tried to do anything, like at all, he was expecting them to ask him for some thing in return but nope, Impulse and Tango have just, taken care of him. 

He knows by now Impulse is an alpha but.. he's not a scary alpha. And its very surprising to Zed since he's *always been scared of alpha's*, Alpha's have always been scary to him.

Tango ends up laying on the couch and talking to Zed (since Zed has been sitting on the floor out of habit).

Tango ends up calling Zed pretty (not knowing it would trigger him and was genuinely just trying to be nice), and Zed fucking freaks, bursting into tears yelling about how he's not pretty and how he hates he was born this way and stuff and holding his ams on his head terrified shaking and sobbing. 

Tango has no idea what to do and tries to say sorry and mend the situation and its not working.

Impulse hears the commotion and rushed out to try and calm Zedaph down, just talking to him and trying to sooth him, sitting on his knees in front of him. 

When Zed is calm he just sobs before looking at Impulse and lunging at him in a hug, absolutely terrified, shaking and clinging to impulse, sobbing into Impulse's chest.

"*A-Alpha I'm scared...*" 

Impulse is caught off guard, completely shocked and he has no idea what to do before just slowly and protectively hugging Zedaph back. 

"Its okay, I'll protect you."

He can't think of anything else to say and just gently rubs Zedaph's back.

A few months pass since then and ever since it happened Zedaph hasn't really left Impulse alone, whenever impulse asks Zedaph just says its because he loves Impulse, but Impulse isn't really sure how to react to that. All throughout the day Zedaph just follows Impulse, holding his shirt. 

The next day though Zedaph doesn't really, go near Impulse, and at first Impulse think its because Zed just needs some space, but as the week goes on Zedaph comes out of his room more and more, and Tango has commented about a few things going missing, but they don't think much of it.

A few more days pass and at first Zed was coming out for food, but today he hasn't come out at all, he hasn't opened the door either. 

Impulse goes to check before noticing the room smells... Off. It kinda smacks him in the face that Zedaph is in heat, so he backs away and goes to leave, getting something for Zed.

Zedaph however is freaking out, trying his best to relax while just.. Being wrapped in a scent hiding blanket he crudely made. He doesn't want the others to know hes and omega, he doesn't want them to treat him differently, and he certainly doesn't want to have to ||deal with another alpha forcing themselves on him and him becoming nothing more then a toy again.|| Zedaph would rather eat glass then deal with that again.

Hes still shaking though, and hes crying. Hes so terrified of things changing. He knows he shouldn't and he knows things shouldn't change, but he doesn't want to get hurt again. 

Everything hurts though and he can feel himself crying, and sure he'd love to have a nice and loving partner, but he doesn't want to put himself in danger, so he'll just suffer.

When there's a knock on the door Zed flinches and tries to pull the blanket more over himself, whimpering softly.

When the door opens Impulse peers in, seeing the nest before sighing. He figured.

Impulse just walks over, kneeling in front of the bed and gently shaking the mess of blankets. he'd rather get out of the room quickly because he knows it'll start getting to his head if he's here too long.

Zedaph pulls it up slightly after a bit, looking at Impulse.

Impulse just pulls his shirt over his nose.

"Here. I got you some suppressants. I don't know if its too late for you to use them.. But if it isn't then here." "w-why?" "You seem uncomfortable, i don't want you feeling like you can't even leave your room you live here too."

Zedaph looks at the bottle of pills before taking it. Impulse just sighs relieved and drops his shirt.

He goes to get up before he's stopped by Zedaph, who leans over and kisses his cheek. 

"*thank you...*"

Before Impulse can say anything Zedaph immediately retreats back into his nest, hiding again. 

Impulse can't help but make a dorky smile before getting up and leaving. 

He immediately changes and takes a shower, since he needs to get the smell off.

The suppressants seem to work with temporary relief, provided Zed takes two a day. And he does, and he starts coming back out of his room. And nothings changed, despite the fact they know Zed is an omega.

But he keeps having this, *feeling*, whenever he looks at Impulse, its there with tango too, but its different with Tango. With Tango it feels like, a bond, like there on the same wavelength, and he gets a more romantic sense.

But with impulse its more safety, he trusts Impulse. He wants Impulse to protect him and take care of him. Whether or not this is a bad Idea he doesn't know... But he wants to mate with Impulse, or at least have impulse mark him.

So on the last day he doesn't take his suppressants, he didn't take them the night before either. 

He can feel his heat, but he's not really scared this time, just laying comfortably in his nest. He didn't really expect Impulse to come In, but he was willing to wait before dealing with it himself.

Around about lunch time Impulse goes to check on Zedaph, worried about him. 

Maybe he was just super tired? Impulse really hoped the suppressants hadn't hurt Zedaph. ugh he knew he should have bought the pricer ones, sure they cost a lot but they work how there supposed to.

Impulse knocks on the door, opening it before immediately covering his mouth and nose. The room was covered in Zed's scent, and Zed was curled up in his nest with no blanket in sight.

As soon as Zedaph looks up he grins happily, purring at impulse.

"Alpha~!"

*that's not good..* 

Impulse waves before looking around for something better then his hands to cover his face because its *really not working.*

Zedaph just reaches over, making graby hands at Impulse who steps back.

"What happened to your suppressants?" "didn't take them today~" "wha-!? Why not!?" "I wanted to mate with youuuu~ please Alpha~" 

Impulse just gives Zed a concerned look, not sure how to respond to that. There was no way he could do this. Maybe Zed just forgot to take them? He's definitely not thinking right. 

Impulse shakes his head at Zed, turning around.

When he turns his back he feels something soft hit him and fall to the floor and he just glares back at Zedaph because that was rude.

Zedaph is sitting up, holding one of Impulse's shirts. 

"hey! That's mine! I've been looking for that all week!" "Mmh, but it smelt like you so I took it... Welllll it did.. Let's tradddee."

Impulse actually hadn't looked at Zed's nest until now, and there was a lot of Impulse's stuff in there, there was a few bits of Tango's clothes, but not many.

Even the blanket off the couch. 

Impulse looks at Zed again, who purrs louder then before, ears perking up at Impulse. 

Impulse by now is starting to feel a little light headed, and he wants to leave, but every time he goes to Zedaph gives him the saddest little whine he's ever heard.

Its not like Impulse doesn't want to fuck Zedaph its just.. He doesn't want to make a decision they'd both regret when Zedaph is fully conscious. 

"Alphaaaaaa~ please~ it hurtttsss.." 

Impulse holds his arms, digging his claws in before sighing heavily. He can't believe hes going to do this.

No, he's just gonna help him, hes not gonna fuck him, definitely not. He can't do that. He's just gonna help Zed get off, thats easy right?

Impulse sighs again before closing the door, turning around and looking at Zed, who makes the biggest smile, holding his hands out and making a grabbing motion at impulse, leaning nearly half way off the bed to try and grab him.

"Alpha! Alpha! Alphaaa~!" "Lay back down."

Zed makes a happy purr and flops back into the nest happily, still purring loudly at Impulse.

Impulse walks over still not sure if he should do this, but his instincts are starting to tell him to do *other* things to Zed.

Impulse shakes the thoughts away, standing in front the bed.

Zedaph almost immediately jumps up and yanks impulse into the nest. Usually if impulse was paying attention he would have been able to hold himself up, but he was completely defenseless this time.

Impulse lands face first into the nest and immediately gets a rather strong whiff of Zed's scent.

Impulse can't help but shudder, pushing himself up and goes to get up to leave, second guessing this entire idea.

But before he can Zedaph wraps his arms around Impulse's neck, holding him close, Impulse's face right against Zedaph's scent glad. 

Impulse shudders heavily, going to pull away until-

"*P-Please... P-Please don't go.. P-Please d-don't leave alpha... P-Please h-help me.. It hurts..*" 

Impulse feels himself freeze, sighing before hugging Zedaph. Zed sounds so upset.. Maybe Impulse can help out just a little bit.. Its not like it would do any harm to do something simple like fingering.

"Okay.." "thank you alpha~!" 

Impulse just sighs, going to pull away before feeling Zedaph tighten his grip. 

"Its okay its okay. Lay down for me." 

Zedaph nods before pulling away, laying on the bed.

Impulse isn't sure when he noticed it, but he could smell the slick from Zed, and it was making Impulse feel just a little light headed. 

Impulse shakes the feeling off before hooking his fingers into Zedaph's pants, tugging them down.

Terrible mistake on Impulse's part. 

Impulse bites his lip, the scent of the slick much stronger then before, its making him dizzy. 

As impulse continues to pull them off he notices something. 

"Zed..?" "Mmh?" "Wheres your underwear?" "Didn't put any on~ just for youuu~" 

Impulse blinks before feeling himself flush bright red. 

Fuck thats kind of hot. 

Impulse is starting to think *maybe* this was set up, but he shakes the thought away.

Impulse finishes tugging Zed's pants off and tosses them away without meaning to. *shit he needs to put them back on Zed when he's done.*

Impulse just sighs at himself, trying so hard not to lose himself and fucking up something that simple.

Impulse just smiles softly before leaning down, gently kissing Zed, who gladly kisses back. 

Impulse lightly rubs his hand up and down Zed's thigh, teasing him *jussst* a little bit. 

Zed makes soft moans but they quickly turn into desperate whines, Zed rolling and rocking his hips, constantly shuddering.

Impulse pulls away to look at Zed, who's panting desperately.

Impulse moves a hand down, lightly rubbing his fingers against Zed, who seems so much more desperate then before.

"Alphaaa...! Alphaaa...! Alphaaaa..!" ".. Are you sure you want me to do this?" "*Please! alpha please! please fuck me!*"

Impulse hums, pushing a finger in, feeling Zed's whole body shudder, his tail quick to wrap around Impulse's wrist.

Impulse continues to thrust that finger, listening as Zed's moans get more and more desperate, needing more then this.

Zed doesn't stop whining until Impulse adds second finger, making a happy moan, drawing out another 'Alpha'. 

Impulse bites his lip as he thrusts his fingers, scissoring and curling them, wanting to make sure Zed feels good

Zed rolls his hips back, making more moans as he digs his nails into Impulse's shoulders.

Impulse has to hold back an instinctive growl, instead leaning down to leave a few marks on Zed's neck. 

Zed just cries out, pushing Impulse's head harder, digging his nails into the back of Impulse's head.

Impulse thrusts a third finger in, getting a cry from Zed.

Impulse curls his fingers into Zedaph's prostate, continuing to roughly do that for a bit as Zed cries out, clinging to Impulse.

Even after that though Zedaph is begging for more, pressing the fingers all the way inside him.

Impulse isn't sure if he should, but he desperately wants to fuck Zed. He can feel instinct starting to take over but he fights back, managing to keep himself in control.

But god its *so difficult.*

Zed is still begging and whining for impulse to fuck him, and impulse keeps having to shake his head lightly to get rid of any thoughts.

"Alphaaa~ Alphaaa~ fuck me alpha~! P-Please~! Please make me yours~!" 

Impulse bites his lip, but still manages to resist, until-

"I-Impulseee~! P-Pleaseeee~!"

*ah fuck.*

Yep he can't take it. 

Impulse just feels something twinge and he kisses Zed roughly. Its not sweet rough either, its rough rough, tongue and all.

Zed just moans and grabs the back of Impulse's shirt, trying so desperately to hold Impulse in that kiss as long as possible.

Impulse pulls his pants down, pressing his dick against Zedaph's thigh. He can feel Zedaph's whole body shudder against him, and god that's so hot. 

Zedaph starts trying to roll his hips back desperately to Impulse's cock, but can't since his fingers are in the way.

Impulse pulls away from the kiss to look at Zedaph, who's still desperately trying to move his hips back.

Impulse bites his bottom lip again, curling his fingers inside Zedaph, trying to hold himself back.

"Are you sure you want this?" 

Zedaph nods rapidly, causing Impulse to snicker softly.

"P-Please- i-it hurts- p-please please please please-!"

Impulse just shushes Zed, kissing his neck as Impulse pulls his fingers out.

"Shh shh, I'll make it go away." 

Zed nods and clings to Impulse, quickly wrapping his legs around Impulse's waist.

Impulse tugs Zed's hips closer before starting to push into him. Zed cries out at the feeling trying to buck his hips further down Impulse's cock. 

Impulse holds Zed's hips I place, not because he's angry or anything, just because he doesn't want Zed hurting himself.

When he's fully inside Zed he can practically feel Zed clench around him with a desperate moan.

Impulse rolls his hips before starting to thrust, watching Zed tilt his head back with a relived moan.

He doesn't go rough, but it certainly isn't gentle either. Its somewhere in the middle, but fuck if he knows which end its leaning towards.

Zed is still moaning and crying out, drawing out 'alpha' every now and then. Impulse kind of wishes he'd hear Zed say his name again though.

Impulse just leans down, continuing to mark Zed, feeling Zed push his head down again with the same reaction. 

When he hears Zed whine he quickens the pace, thrusting rougher and rougher with each whine. 

Zed by now is a mess, drooling with his tongue out, eyes rolled back, trying desperately to roll his hips back against impulses as he moans and cries out. It feels sooo good, but it still doesn't feel like enough.

Zedaph moans for more but Impulse had no idea what more means, rubbing Zed's thighs does nothing, he's already bitten every spot on Zed's neck that he could possibly sink his teeth into, and kissing only does so much.

Impulse looks over Zed, looking for something to stimulate him, and realizes maybe he's an idiot. There's a lot of options.

Impulse angles his hips up, hitting against Zedaph's prostate roughly, leaning down to lick one of Zed's little horns (has he always had those? Impulse never noticed them till now.).

Zed practically screams out in pleasure, shuddering heavily as he desperately tries to roll or buck or even just pull Impulse's hips forward so he can feel that again.

Impulse thrusts right back into it, even harder this time as he watches Zed squirm and writhe underneath him in pure pleasure. He can also feel Zed's nails desperately clawing at his back. 

It doesn't take long for Zed to peak, crying out Impulse's name this time as he came instead of the usual alpha.

Impulse can feel that twinge again at hearing his name, thrusting harder into Zed, who's still seems desperate to keep going.

By the time Impulse can feel his own orgasm coming, Zed looks close to coming again, wrapping his legs tighter around Impulse's waist. Begging and pleading for something.

Impulse just moans as he gets close, shuddering when he hears what Zed is asking for.

"Alpha! Alpha! Knot me! Knot me please!"

Impulse just grits his teeth, thrusting his hips rougher into Zedaph. 

He can hear Zed scream out again, followed by clenching, meaning Zedaph most likely came again. But Impulse is just the tiniest bit hazy right now.

Impulse rams himself inside Zed, pushing his knot in with a loud moan, filling Zed up to the brim as he grinds himself out through it, locking there hips together. 

Zed just collapses back against his nest, making the loudest purr Impulse has ever heard, tail flicking slightly as he pants.

Impulse is still cloudy, and he definitely can't think about what he just did or how badly he's potentially fucked up. 

He just goes for the easier option, grabbing Zedaph's discarded blanket and pulling it over the two of them as he lays next to zed, holding him close. 

Zed immediately buries his nose in Impulse's chest, still purring as he falls asleep, Impulse doing the same.

When impulse wakes up he has *immediate* regret, remembering *exactly* what he did, and he tries to pull out, but there still locked together, and impulse freaks out a bit because he has potentially knotted someone who didn't even want to mate in the first place.

Zed wakes up with a whine when he feels Impulse moving around, and Impulse freezes.

What the fuck does he do? What does he say??

"I am so fucking sorry, I swear I didn't mean for this to happen I didn't mean to do this to you I'm so sorry fuck i-" "is fine."

Impulse just blinks, looking at Zedaph shocked. Zedaph just purrs at Impulse before cuddling closer to him.

"Its fine, I wanted to mate with you." "Wh- huh- b-but- but your suppressants!" "I didn't take them on purpose.. Sorry, I probably should have made you a note or something.. That was my fault." "S-So this-?" 

Zed just hugs Impulse and purrs before Impulse finally seems to get it.

"I-I'm your alpha now..? Are you really sure you want this? I-I mean there's stuff to reverse it and-" "do you not want to be..?" "...its not that I'm just.. I don't want you to think this was a mistake.." "I don't. I love you a lot." "Already?" 

Zedaph just nods and purrs.

Impulse hesitantly hugs Zed back before letting it become a proper hug, holding Zedaph protectively. Impulse has never really had a mate before, but he likes the idea of trying.

A few hours later they unlock and impulse immediately takes them both for a shower.

The next few days seem to go uneventfully. 

Impulse has to head out to work and leaves Tango and Zed home alone. Which in his defense didn't think would be a terrible idea. 

Tango seems meaner then usual, and he doesn't seem like he's joking about it either. Zed's not really sure why Tango is so mean all of a sudden.

At one point Tango has Zed pinned against the wall, growling at him. 

"Stay away from Impulse! I was here first! He's mine!" "B-But aren't you two already mates..?" "No! And we won't be if you keep getting in the way! So leave him alone!"

Oh, that's why.

Zed does feel bad, but he also thought Zed and impulse where already mates, and then he realizes that Tango has no idea Zed and Impulse are already mated. This could be bad...

"hey! Are you even listening to me!? Stay the hell away from him!" "We could both be his mates, we don't have to fight." "that's not how it works! Alphas aren't allowed to have multiple omega partners!" "... You're an omega..?" "What the hell else would I be?" 

Ahh. Now the bond he's been feeling with Tango makes sense. 

Zed just hugs Tango burying his face in Tango's shoulder. 

He's honestly never met another omega, and he's so happy he could- well.. *is* crying. 

Tango has absolutely *no idea* what the fuck to do. and he just, awkwardly hugs Zed back before sighing. 

"Seriously I know what your thinking, we'll get in trouble if somebody finds out.." "*Only* if somebody finds out." 

Tango just sighs before looking at Zedaph, picking him up to take somewhere other then the kitchen. 

"See? Your a beta already." "I *will* drop you."

Zedaph just giggles, letting himself be tossed onto the couch. 

When tango sits next to him, Zedaph can't help but give him a kiss on the cheek, which leads to an actual kiss on the lips, leading to probably the silliest little make out session ever, considering Zedaph won't stop giggling.

Impulse comes home from work, seeing Tango and Zedaph snuggled together asleep on the couch. He can't help but smile at that.

A week later though, Impulse brings two more people home, and when Tango and Zedaph feel that bond again with the new comers, they can't help but give each other a worried look.

"This might be harder then we thought.." "We need to have a talk with them." 


	38. Abo orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just another orgy lmao gfdgdkfg

Okay okay sooo one of the omegas probably start it by accident (either scar or Grian because they where doing it to be bastardly*tm* and it escalated.)

And like, doc is possessive of keralis and Ren (for obvious reasons) so doc tends to swipe them away, until Ren kinda wanders off, and doc goes to stop him before kinda letting him go because Ren is horny and its just one of those things doc has to let go (he'll just rescent Ren later)

Ren ends up with Cleo and Mumbo, and he's eating Cleo out while gettin fucked.

Grian ends up being pegged by false while eating tango out, the both of them seem more interested in over stimming grian

Impulse ends up being dragged over to keralis by doc and doc asks impulse to knot keralis, since he's knotted pretty much everyone else. 

Zedaph, ex, and X stick pretty close to each other, since there shut off, but stress and scar end up wandering over and just all start getting each other off.

Doc ends up managing to make kiralis comfy before giving him to impulse, giving him a few *colorful* insults about what he'd do to impulse if impulse hurt kiralis

Doc ends up taking jessan, hypno, and etho and fucking them.

As it goes on people start switching with others, grain and scar both get taken by Cleo and Iskall. 

Stress wanders over to keralis, and just starts petting his head and stuff like that because the boy is trying to relax but he struggles because impulse is big and keralias isnt used to sex where it doesn't hurt so he's still a lil nervous, but stress helps Iskall calm him down

Xisuma and Ex stay together and end up being fucked by a few different members (who are all gentle because Impulse would *kill* them if they weren't.)

Xisuma and ex end up falling asleep after a few rounds because there both tired, but Ex still has a few more people fuck him while he sleeps because he's into that 

after a bit Jevin joins in and just kinda kinda tentacle fucks a few of the others who are too nervous to join in *cough* python, Zedaph and wels *cough* 

Tango ends up going around to fuck everyone he can, and he means everyone, just joining in whatever.

Doc ends up fucking etho, hypno and jessan till there ready to pass out, a few of the others coming over to fuck there mouths.

Ren by now is on his back, with false sitting on his face and mumbo still ramming him (because maybe he and doc are a bit mad at each other at the moment and he just wants to annoy doc) 

Joe doesn't join, he just kinda goes around putting all the tired and asleep ones to bed, cleaning them up and wrapping them in a blanket. 

Impulse and stress are still working on keralis, and impulse ends up not knotting him because he gets scared, instead impulse and stress just help him relax with kisses and fingering and impulse eats him out a few times before he finally passes out, cuddling into the blanket when impulse wraps him up. Impulse and stress end up fucking instead, impulse eating her out a bit too.

Doc ends up putting jassan, hypno and etho to bed before going to find Ren, and he decides to fuck mumbo into the floor because he knows exactly what mumbo is doing and he wants to get him back (stress gets away with literally riding his face though, why? Because doc actually likes the mad woman that's why)

Iskall and end up going to different areas, Cleo deciding to help jevin get the nervous boys off while Iskall goes over to stress and impulse, just because Iskall loves his favorite ice queen

Grian and scar end up wandering over to where doc is and Grian decides to be a bastard and have mumbo eat him out while he's being absolutely wrecked by doc

Scar sees Ren and false and decides to ride Ren, just because he feels kinda bad for him

A few of the others have fallen asleep by this point and joe puts them to bed. Joe ends up getting called over and Cleo puts him in her lap and is just like running her hands over his privates to see if he actually has that stuff built in, and to her surprise he does, and he seems to be able to feel it when Cleo fingers him, so she gets Jevin to tentacle fuck him too because joe needs to relax. And after a while the four of them are ready to pass out, so Cleo and jevin just clean them up and dump a couple of comfy blankets on them. Cleo and jevin end up going for a little while longer before deciding to pass out under the blankets as well.

By the time doc is done fucking mumbo till his knees give out he notices that false, Ren and scar are pretty much asleep, and mumbo also looks ready to pass out. 

Grian is still horny so doc decides to be nice and puts mumbo to bed with the other three before rough fucking Grian till he's too over stimulated to think. 

Iskall and impulse have been taking turns eating stress out and fingering her and such, since she got bored of sex a while ago. When stress goes to sleep they put her with keralis before impulse fucks Iskall till he's ready to pass out. 

By then it's pretty much just impulse and doc who are still awake. And they put everyone to bed, making sure there clean and comfortable in a blanket pile. Impulse is just grabbing a shirt on the floor before he can feel something grab his shoulder, and when impulse pins him its of course doc, trying to sneak up on impulse.

Doc still seems horny too and just gives impulse a smug grin, asking how keralis went. They end up talking about I while Impulse is fucking doc and after a bit doc is exhausted, impulse makes him come again, finishing himself off before putting doc to bed so he can finish up.

He finishes the rest of the cleaning and making sure everyone is okay before locking the door so nothing happens while everyone is asleep before going back to the piles, grabbing his boys specifically and putting doc with Ren before going to sleep. 


	39. Keralis abo stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: kidnapping, mentions of rape, mentions of abuse, mentions of truma
> 
> second part (no rape)  
fingering, eating out, praise kink, voyeurisum, abo dynamics,

okay consider this, keralis is docs friend, but he and doc haven't seen each other in fucking years (~~like he was docs first mate or smnth for the angst~~) and one day he straight up disappeared and doc was super bummed about it.

Forward to like 6 years later or something and docs out and he just feels somebody hug him from behind and looks behind him, boutta smack a bitch, and just sees keralis.

And he looks wrecked, like, cuts bruises, no sleep kinda wrecked.

And doc like, isn't even sure its him at first until he runs his fingers through his hair and yeah its him. 

And he goes to say something to doc before there's yelling and keralis just straight up runs to hide looking terrified.

And doc looks back to see this alpha and he looks like he's pissed.and when he tries getting up in docs face doc fucking clocks him and knocks him the fuck out. 

And he ends up finding ker hiding in an ally way and decides to just pick him up and take him back to the pack, since he's sure he and Impulse could help.

And like a few of the others greet him doc curiously, a few omegas smelling keralis before gagging because his alpha scent is gross

When he does find impulse he just kinda pulls him off so they can clean up keralis.

And like it takes *hours* before keralis is clean, and when they ask him what's wrong he just kinda bursts into tears and hugs doc because he's sorry he went missing and doc kinda has to be "its okay its okay" 

And like when they ask again he like, ||goes really quiet before explaining he got kidnapped by that alpha and hed been trapped for ages and forcefully knotted and shit like that|| and he ran over to doc because he recognized him and keralis starts bawling again because he's honestly not sure what to do and doc just hugs him and soothes him and when he looks at impulse impulse just nods.

"Its alright, you can stay with us." 

And keralis is just crying harder and clinging to doc and saying sorry and thank you and honestly doc is just glad to have him back

okay so its probably been two maybe three months since keralis rejoined doc and Rene relationship (after the big fight Doc and Ren had). 

He seems relatively fine and happy, until it comes with anything to do with sex, at all.

Keralis had his heat a few weeks ago and when doc tried to go into keralis' room doc was just shoved out before the door was slammed shut in his face. Rens never seen doc go from so angry to so calm so quick (especially considering doc does NOT like being pushed around). And they didn't see keralis for like a week until his heat was over. 

Ren has no idea why Doc let's keralis push him around like when it comes to things like that though. Especially since keralis is pretty soft sweet and open to everything else.

And eventually Ren decides to ask what's up with him and doc.

There sitting in the couch and he looks like he's making building plans of some kind.

Ren tries not to bring it up, but they end up talking about doc and it slips.

"Why'd you leave doc anyway?" 

Ren covers his mouth and looks away because that's not what he meant to say *at all*.

Keralis just kind of flicks his pencil between his fingers and hums.

"Did doc not tell you? I can see why he wouldn't though.." "Tell me what?"

Keralis just kind of sighs nervously before putting his stuff down. 

"About what happened to me..?" "No?" 

Keralis just sighs, but Ren seems so worried and confused. What thing?? Doc never mentioned anything? Did something happen?

||"I was forcefully taken away by another alpha six years ago while I was out without Doc.. It was awful and I couldn't fight back no matter how hard I tried considering I'm not all that strong.." "F-Fight back against what?"

Ren knows damn well what, there's only so many options, but for some reason he still asks.

"..the breeding. He never really left me alone, and he kept trying to force me to submit.. I can't really count all the times he tried to forcefully breed me during my heats.. probably so I'd be stuck with him.." "..." "but hey, at least I escaped.. Sorry for barging in on you and doc though..." 

Ren just looks at kerslis concerned because why in gods name us he apologizing!? Of course you'd run back to your old mate if something horrific like that happened!

keralis looks like he's about to cry though, and Ren just pulls keralis into his lap for a hug. Keralis almost immediately clings to him and he can feel the wetness of tears on his shirt, but he can't hear anything. Keralis is a silent crier, and Ren can't help but wonder how much keralis cried through his heat.

"Its okay, you know you don't have to apologize to me. Sorry about scaring you when we first met.." 

And now Ren is realizing what doc meant by 'especially one like keralis' and just hugs him tighter.

After a bit of just cuddling, kissing and nuzzling.

Ren can hear Keralis mumble a thank you and he just shushes Keralis.

Ren wants to help Keralis, but he's not really sure how, since the only thing he's really all that good at when it comes to this stuff is...

"Hey, Keralis..?" "hm?" "When was the last time you ever had sex that wasn't scary?" "... The last time I was with doc I think..?" 

Ren internally smacks himself for asking, but Keralis doesn't seem to mind all that much.

Honestly the Keralis can't remember the last time he *wasn't* terrified about the idea.

"..Maybe.. Maybe I could help..?"

Ren internally smacks himself again because *DUDE, NOT THE TIME.* God why the fuck did he say that!?

Keralis just looks up at Ren curiously, sure that was a bit blunt, but honestly a nice experience could help him be less afraid.

"*Will... Will you be gentle..?*" "y-yeah! Of course dude, I'm not trying to scare you more!"

Keralis just hums softly before giving Ren a slight nod.

Ren just gently lays Keralis down and kisses him, trying to gently help Keralis get aroused. They just do that for a few minutes before Ren pulls away, pretty quickly realizing after that *its not working.*

He lightly tugs Keralis pants down and yeah, nothing. No slick, no precum, and ren realizes that hell Keralis isn't even hard, He's about as flaccid as you could get.

"S-Sorry I-" "no no your good. I'm just trying to figure out what to do.."

And he is, but he's guessing because Keralis is so scared of this kinda stuff that it miggghhhht take a *while*.

Ren hums pulling Keralis pants up, since really he was only checking.

Ren does feel Keralis thigh twitch a bit at that and smiles softly. Maybe he just has to make him feel safe instead of trying to get him aroused.

Ren hums, just lightly pressing his hips against Keralis' before starting to kiss his neck and shoulders, running his fingers through Keralis' hair.

Keralis' hair isn't,,, great. It feels kinda dirty and oily and its knotty, like very *very* knotty. Ren spends like ten minutes just finger combing Keralis' hair because Jesus Christ, and since ren in kinda picky about his own hair he may have just spent ages grooming Keralis' because he'd never get his own hair get like this *ever*. 

By the time he finishes he notices Keralis is purring. Keralis *never* purrs, not even when he's snuggled up to doc. 

Ren would love to rub this in Doc's face, but its probably for the better doc doesn't know about this at all, since Keralis might freak out if he did.

Ren just continues to pet Keralis and kiss his neck before noticing something.

He can smell something other then bleach coming off of Keralis (Since they've been letting Keralis use scent blockers to hide his past abuser's smell) he can't quite make out what it smells like since his sense of smell isn't too great at the moment.

Ren gently tugs down Keralis's pants again and sure enough, there's slick there, and plenty of it, not to mention Keralis is hard. 

Ren can't help but be a little curious and reaches a finger down and runs his finger through a bit of slick of Keralis' inner thigh, since doc does it to Ren all the time and he's curious as to if slick actually does have a taste.

He pops his finger in his mouth and sure enough, it does. Keralis is sweet, he tastes like strawberries. 

Keralis' thigh twitches at the feeling and Keralis lightly rolls his hips back.

Ren just smirks softly, tail wagging as he holds Keralis' hips.

Ren is debating on what to do, since jumping straight to sex fingering would probably freak Keralis out.

Ren leans down and just starts kissing Keralis again, running his hands up and down Keralis' inner thighs in a slow gentle repetitive movement, wanting him to be completely relaxed before Ren tries anything else.

Keralis moans softly into the kiss and shudders, spreading his legs more which is definitely not the reaction Ren was expecting, but he's not gonna complain about it.

After a bit Ren moves his hand up to pull Keralis' shirt up, making sure hes gentle so he doesn't freak Keralis out, frowning when he sees Keralis' chest and stomach.

Keralis is covered in scars, most of them aren't even close to fading. Ren wonders why Keralis has no scars on his thigh, but is very quick to get rid of that thought, realizing all the horrific reasons Keralis' thighs could be clean.

Ren lens down running his hand across Keralis' stomach, stopping when he feels Keralis flinch and whimper.

Ren hums, planting a soft kiss above Keralis' navel.

Keralis whines softly, thigh twitching again as he relaxes more into the couch.

Ren just presses his fingers against Keralis' hole gently, feeling slick against his finger tips before more slick slipped through his fingers.

Ren figured as much, having a feeling the thigh twitch meant he was producing slick, smiling softly.

"Hey Keralis?" "Mm?" "Are you feeling okay?" "I-I t-think so.. i-it feels nice.." 

Ren chuckles softly at that, making Keralis go bright red as he looks away embarrassed.

"You know you're actually pretty adorable, your soft, and cuddly. You always speak so quietly, and you've got nice eyes, hell even your slicks pink." 

By now Keralis is covering his face embarrassed, but Ren can feel Keralis' thigh twitch every time he gets a compliment, and by now his fingers are coated in slick, not to mention he can see Keralis dick twitch and drip with precum.

Its so painfully obvious Keralis has a praise kink, and Ren is definitely going to take advantage of that.

But not right now, right now he wants to try something else.

Ren moves his free hand up to gently roll his thumb over Keralis nipple, just watching him. Ren feels Keralis twitch again and another thick drop of slick slips through his fingers, Keralis obviously liking the way Ren is playing with his nipple.

"Hey Keralis, when was the last time somebody went down on you?" "U-uh.. Umm.. I-I can't r-really remember.." "Want me to eat you out?" 

Ren didnt even really need to hear Keralis say yes, since as soon as he suggested the idea he felt a rather large amount of slick drip though his fingers, Keralis's thighs twitching a couple of times while Keralis just nodded eagerly. 

Ren just smirks and pulls his fingers away, licking the slick off his fingers since he definitely didn't want doc to yell at him for making the couch dirty (Keralis has already made enough of a mess for Ren to clean up as is).

Ren pulls himself away from Keralis to pull his pants and underwear the rest of the way off, dropping them on the floor before gently spreading Keralis' legs.

Keralis flinches a bit, going to close his legs before remembering its okay and relaxing and letting Ren push them apart. 

Ren rubs Keralis' thighs gently as he leans down to Keralis' thigh, giving it a soft kiss before moving his head to run his tongue across Keralis, pressing it flat against him. He still tastes sweet, its definitely strawberry, and Ren can't help but wag his tail a bit because he really likes strawberries.

Keralis goes to shut his legs with a shudder, thighs twitching as he rolls back against Ren.

Ren just holds Keralis' legs open, circling and licking, dipping his tongue into Keralis occasionally.

Keralis is still just rolling his hips, biting his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. Keralis reaches over to lightly push on Ren's head, not wanting to upset Ren.

Ren just looks up at Keralis before reaching up, taking Keralis hand and closing it, letting Keralis know its okay to pull his hair.

Keralis tugs it a little bit before pulling Ren's head forward, pushing Ren deeper between his legs.

After a bit Keralis starts rolling his hips harder against Ren, starting to get close as he let's a few whines and moans slip.

Ren continues what he's doing, reaching up to run his hand across Keralis length.

Keralis digs his fingers into Ren's hair, pushing Ren's head right against him as he clenches his thighs shut as he moans loudly, shuddering as he cums with a whine of Ren's name. 

Ren kinda whines and goes to push Keralis legs appart because *ow.* having someone slam there thighs shut against you isn't the best feeling in the world, but he knows Keralis didn't mean to hurt him.

Ren whipes his face with his shirt (which he knows hes going to regret because it'll smell like Keralis for the next few weeks) Before lightly running his fingers through Keralis' hair.

"Hey, just a little heads up for next time, don't slam your thighs together. That hurts." "S-Sorry.."

Ren just hums and kisses Keralis cheek, letting him know its okay, making Keralis purr softly.

Ren trails his hand down Keralis thigh, rubbing for a bit, waiting for Keralis' approval before gently slipping a finger in and gently thrusting it, watching Keralis.

Keralis just bites his lip, gripping at Ren's shoulders since thats where his shoulders ended up.

Ren just thrusts his finger a few times, curling it a bit before adding a second, Keralis rolling his hips back with a moan.

It really wasn't difficult to prep Keralis since there was plenty of slick to spare, it was more just paying attention to make sure Keralis didn't start panicking again while Ren fingers him, kissing him to help him calm.

When Doc comes home, he goes to look for Ren and Keralis before noticing the smell of there slick in the air, frowning before going to where the smell was coming from, absolutely ready to kill somebody. 

He walks into the room before noticing what's going on and immediately backtracking and hiding behind the wall. He did see that right? That wasn't his imagination was it?

He peeks his head back out and sure enough there are his omegas, making out while Ren fingers Keralis.

He wants to go out to ask what there doing out of pure curiosity, but he's also very *very* interested in watching them, and his body seems to agree. 

Doc sighs at himself before looking back out just watching them. 

He grits his teeth a bit, feeling his pants tighten as he watches them and he just groans softly to himself. Well its not like he *has* to stop them, there just having fun with each other. And he is glad to see them both getting along so well.

Doc unzips his pants before pulling his cock out, starting to slowly stroke himself as he watches because *fuck he's hard,* and he'd be lying if he said watching his mates fuck wasn't one of the hottest things he's ever seen.

By now Keralis is definitely ready, Ren made sure of it. 

Ren pulls his fingers out and kisses Keralis' cheek.

"You sure you wanna keep going?" "Mmm... Mhm." 

Keralis gives a nod after a little bit and wraps his legs around Ren's waist.

Ren pulls his pants down before holding Keralis' hips and starting to push himself in, not wanting Keralis to move to much In case he hurts himself.

They get about halfway before Ren stops, giving Keralis a kiss while waiting for him to adjust. 

Ren can feel his own slick running down his thighs and silently curses himself for not grabbing tissues before he started doing this, because the feeling of slick is *so* uncomfortable in this situation.

After a bit Keralis rolls his hips back against Ren, letting him know he can keep going.

Ren continues to push in, leaning down to kiss Keralis.

When Ren's all the way in he waits for an okay before rolling his hips a few times, getting soft moans form Keralis and starting to gently thrust.

After a few thrusts Ren can feel more slick roll down his thighs and he shudders, gritting his teeth before giving in and reaching his hand back, pushing a finger inside himself and starting to curl I as he thrusts, moaning out.

Keralis is still biting his lip, but hes shuddering and digging his nails into Ren's shoulders. 

Ren leans down and buries his face in Keralis' neck, nuzzling him before mumbling something against his neck.

"You can moan.. There's nobody here but me.. You don't have to be scared.. Nobody is gonna jump out at ya.." 

Keralis shudders before nodding, releasing his bottom lip and letting himself moan softly. He still seems too nervous to be loud though, so Ren decides to try something else

Ren shudders softly before thrusting his hips a bit faster, fingering himself rougher. 

Ren leans down and kisses Keralis' cheeks and nose, purring softly at him to try and calm him.

Keralis after a bit pulls Ren into a deep but kinda messy kiss, swirling there tongues together and moaning into the kiss. 

They occasionally pull away from each other to breathe before going right Back to kissing, just melting into each other.

After a bit Ren hits Keralis prostate, completely by accident. 

Keralis throws his head back to cry out at the feeling, bucking his hips back a few times.

Ren adjusts his hips before counting to thrust against Keralis' prostate, making sure to keep the same pace so he wouldn't scare him.

It doesn't take long for the two of them to start getting close, still just sloppily making out as Ren fingers himself and fucks Keralis.

Keralis pulls away after a bit panting out Ren's name and digging his nails into Ren's shoulders, trying to warn Ren he's about to cum. 

Ren just pulls Keralis right back into the kiss, watching Keralis' eyes roll into the back if his head as he arches his back and bucks his hips back against Ren, cumming with a loud muffled cry as he trembles.

After a little bit Ren pulls away to moan out as he releases, cumming inside Keralis' with deep thrust and a shudder, pressing his fingers against his prostate.

Doc by now is pretty close, still just watching them, covering his mouth to keep himself quiet as he jerks himself off to his boyfriends.

Honestly he thought they would have noticed him by now, not that it matters considering he's about to cum.

Doc bites his hand as he releases, shuddering slightly as he holds his hand over the tip. The less mess he has to clean up the batter anyway. 

Doc cleans himself up before moving to just got wait outside. He'll come back in later.

After a few minutes Ren pulls out, resting his forehead against Keralis', pulling his fingers out as well.

Ren wios his fingers on his shirt, since its already dirty.

"Feel better?" "Mhm.." "You know if you let Doc he could probably do a better job." "Y-You did fine.. Its not like I don't want Doc.. I'm just scared.." "Hey it's okay, maybe you could talk to him about it?"

Keralis nods slightly before hugging Ren, burying his face in Ren's neck.

They stay cuddled up for a few minutes before Ren gets up, pulling his pants up before picking up Keralis and taking him to get cleaned up and grabbing some clean clothes. Since they need a shower and Ren also wants to clean Keralis' god awful hair.

When they get out of the shower Ren goes to take Keralis (who's already passed out) to bed, completely missing Doc who's sitting on couch. 

Ren freezes when he hears Doc clear his throat, looking back at Doc who's got his eyebrows raised at them.

Ren doesn't want to admit it but he is a bit terrified, considering there's no way doc would have missed the puddle of *pink* slick on the couch. Ren was kind of hoping hed still have time to clean that up before Doc got back.

"What'd you two do today?" "... This Is a trick question isn't it?" "A little yeah. Is Keralis okay?" "Y-Yeah I mean hes out. You're not mad?" "About the couch? Or you two?" "... So you *are* pissed about the couch." "*very.*" "..." "you two are fine though." 

Keralis stirrs in his sleep with a whine since there talking is too loud. 

Doc just waves Ren off with his hand, since he knows they both need the sleep. 

Honestly doc isn't even mad about the couch, he just needed an excuse.

After a bit of minor cleaning (like putting Keralis pants in the wash, *Ren*) he goes to shower before joining them in bed, seeing Ren and Keralis passed up cuddled together. 

Doc just smiles softly, pulling them both close. 

He'll talk to Keralis later, just glad Keralis is finally starting to get comfortable.


	40. Grumbo (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some grumbo smut
> 
> Micro macro, omorashi, oral sex, tongue fucking

Grian fucks up a potion right, but he doesn't know that and thinks its an invisibility potion, and hes at Mumbo's cause he was gonna prank Mumbo.

And he drinks it right and waits, but everything looks like its getting bigger and Grian is confused till he realizes he's shrunk and he's probably about the same size as a barbie doll or a bratz doll and so he just kinda wanders around because Mumbo's gotta have a potion room, and Maybe he can make a cure.

And while he's wandering around he ends up in Mumbo's room, but Mumbo's not home so Grian looks around for a map because Mumbo's base keeps getting bigger and its hard to walk around with little legs okay

And while he's looking over a map he found on Mumbo's desk he doesn't notice the door open and like Grian feels something poke him and he nearly topples over with a yelp.

"Grian? What on earth? Why are you so so small?"

And Grian just looks over at Mumbo, who's leaning down to look over Grian, and Grian's just got the 'oh crap' kinda look

And like Mumbo just picks Grian up, because he knows that look, and is just like

"What potion did you fuck up this time?" "...invisibility..." "Again? Why can't you just think of a different prank?" "*efffffooooorrrrttttttt-*" "you realize your stuck like this till false gets back right?" "... Mumbooo-" "fine."

Mumbo just sighs, setting Grian in his palm. Honestly he had no idea what to do with Grian, or where to put him.

"Grian how are you supposed to do anything like this?" "Uhh.. Huh... I-I.. I didn't think of that."

And mumbo just pinches his nose bridge and sighs. 

Grian just sits I Mumbo's palm while Mumbo looks him over, poking him curiously.

"Honestly what am I gonna do with you?" "You love me." "I do, but still." 

Mumbo hums and rubs Grians head, Grian pushing his head into Mumbo's finger and purring. Mumbo will admit Grian is adorable like this, but Mumbo's also incredibly scared of accidentally crushing him or hurting him.

Mumbo just picks Grian up before setting Grian down on his shoulder. 

"I still have things to do today, so just sit." "Everything is so tall up here!"

Mumbo just sighs.

||As he works on his home he can feel Grian kicking and just stops to look at him.

Grian is just kicking his legs and whining softly, holding onto Mumbo's shoulder, and usually with the face Grian is making its one of three things. He's either horny, cramping, or needs to pee. And Mumbo genuinely can't tell which one Grian is at the moment.

Mumbo just gently grabs Grian and sets him back onto his palm and just,, stares at him for a little bit.

Usually if Grian was horny he'd be trying to rub against mumbo, and if he needed to go to the bathroom he would have said something right? So it's gotta be cramps. After all he's got a one in three chance of being right.

Mumbo just pushes his thumb against Grian's stomach to rub gently, and it was way easier considering how small he was right now. 

Grian flinches before grabbing Mumbo's thumb and Mumbo can feel warm liquid pool in his palm as Grian just sighs heavily, sounding relieved. 

*Oh.. Wrong one.*

Mumbo just kinda picks Grian up, who's too busy being embarrassed and holding his hands between his legs to really say much. Mumbo just looks at the small puddle before flicking it off his hand, since there really wasn't that much at all, and setting Grian back down. 

Mumbo sighs softly when Grian gives him a look of betrayal, teary eyed.

"Sorry sorry, I thought you where cramping." 

Mumbo apologizes, but Grian still looks upset.

"m-my clothes you spoon.. What.. What am I supposed to wear...?" 

Mumbo suddenly realizes that Grian only *had* one pair while like this, and now its soiled.

"S-Sorry, I mean, I can try and clean these ones for you? Come on i might have some old doll clothes you could wear."

Grian huffs, but nods.

Mumbo takes Grian to the kitchen before the bathroom, grabbing a container for Grian to bathe in. Its not like mumbo cooked much so its fine.

He sets Grian on the bench before filling the container with warm/hot water for Grian, Grain already undressing himself. 

mumbo finishes and sets it down before gently putting Grian into the water and Grian purrs, because the water is so nice.

"Nice?" "Mhmmm." "Great. Stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Mumbo just takes Grian's clothes, aside from his shoes and sweater since they're fine, and going to wash them with a bit of soapy water. 

Grian watches Mumbo leave and frowns. He was kinda hoping he'd get to talk more with Mumbo but whatever. 

Grian debates a few times getting out of the water, but it feels nice and Grian is too tired to care about pranking mumbo.

Mumbo comes back a few minutes to see Grian just laying on the edge of the container, purring and moaning as he fingers himself.

Honestly mumbo can't leave Grian alone for five minutes can he?

Mumbo just walks over, setting the clothes down before just, kneeling so he's eye level. Can't say he isn't a little interested in watching Grian finger himself, since he knows Grian does it different to the way mumbo and the otheres do it.

After a minute or so mumbo just lightly clears his throat, making Grian jump back surprised. Grian looks t mumbo before raising his hands defensively.

"H-Heyyyyy Mumbyyy... H-How long have you-" "about a minute, your clothes are here."

Mumbo just taps his nail in front of the little pile of Grian's clothes.

"O-Oh t-thanks I'll just-" "do you need some help?" "..." "Grian?" "*Y-Yes please...*" 

Mumbo can hear the little wobble in Grians voice, seeing him grip the edge. 

Oh, hes probably turned on by all this.

Mumbo just smiles gently before holding his hand out, letting Grian crawl into his hand before drying him gently. After all its not like he can judge Grian.

Grian just lays down, looking at mumbo with a little whine.

Mumbo pushes his thumb between grins legs, starting to rub, watching Grian melt in his hands as he moans and rolls his hips. Mumbo gives little pushes occasionally to add more pressure, just smiling softly at Grians reactions.

After a bit Mumbo pulls his finger away and Grian wants to whine before he feels Mumbo's tongue press against him. 

Saying Grian came instantly was probably an understatement, considering Mumbo felt groans whole body tremble at that. 

Mumbo just moved his tongue against Grian instead, since it seemed way more effective than his finger anyway.

Grian was still just a moaning trembling mess, having cum at least twice by now. Its not his fault this felt incredible, considering every sensitive part between his legs and inner thighs where being rubbed in just the right way.

Grian was shaking and moaning out, just letting himself cum whenever he needed too. by now they had to have been going for about ten minutes, Grian calling quits after a particularly good orgasm that set him in a rather good mood.

Mumbo pulled away, rubbing Grian's head and just holding him.

Mumbo, tips out the water before filling the container with fresh water and setting Grian in, trying his best to help clean Grian up.

When Grian does get out of the bath, Mumbo dries Grian before setting him where his clothes are. 

Grian happily gets dressed before climbing right back into Mumbo's hand.

Mumbo gently luls Grian to sleep before setting Grian in his front pocket, since he still needed to do work. 

After an hour or two Mumbo gives up and goes to bed, setting Grian on the pillow beside him before changing and crashing.

When Mumbo wakes up a few hours later he's greeted with normal sized Grian snuggled against his chest, purring softly.

Mumbo can't help but chuckle because this means Grian failed his own failed potion, since the shrinking must have only been for a few hours and not till he drank the cure potion. 

Honestly what's Mumbo gonna do with this disaster man he loves so much?


	41. Ex-zit human AU (mentions of smut fluff and angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a human au we ended up talking about with some hilarity 
> 
> tw: mentions of abusive parent, running away, underage drinking, homophobic parents, mentions of a sugar daddy but its more of a joke

I keep thinking about like, how in actual hermit craft how Impulse is a rich mother fucker thanks to itrade, and my monkey brain keeps telling me to make a human AU so here we are

So there probably still in hs, and X Ex and T are all 17, Impulse is 17 heading onto 18 in a couple months , and Zed is 16.

And they all started dating a few months (about 6) ago, but like, they don't know jack shit bout each other, thanks to how busy they are, so they have a date and decide to go to the shopping center/mall/whatever its called, mostly so they can get there own shopping out of the way too.

They all spilt off, but since Impulse didn't need much he goes to find the others, and he ends up finding Ex, who's looking at some game in the video game shop, and he seems really interested in it too, which makes impulse smile because he likes seeing them all interested and happy.

He goes to walk over to ask about it, Though he's a little confused when he sees Ex turn it over and check his phone before putting it back.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked game's like that?" "I do I do, it's just.. I can't afford it. I paid all of the rent this month so Xisuma would have enough to replace his shitty decade old phone, not to mention I had to buy new clothes before." 

Ex seems bummed out about it before shrugging his shoulders.

"Want me to buy it for you?" "Wh- no! You don't have to! Its a hundred bucks! I can live without it!"

Impulse seems confused because a hundred dollars really isn't that much money, he could pay for that easily.

"Yeahhh. I'm gonna buy it for you." "Impulse seriously you don't- hey! At least pretend your listening!"

Impulse however, isn't and takes the game before paying for it. 

When he gives it to Ex, Ex is kind of dumbfounded. 

"You realize I can't pay you back until like next month right?" "You don't have to pay me back at all?" 

Impulse just kinda laughs at Ex's growing confusion before ruffling his hair. 

"Really, its fine. think of it as a really late birthday gift if that helps." 

Ex just kinda looks between Impulse and the game before hugging Impulse.

"You suck.." "I love you too." 

There's just a small hum from Ex before he pulls away and puts the game in his bag. 

They end up going to look for Xisuma, who's currently also checking his bank account, and he seems more worried then he should be, having a second Hand phone instead of the one he was saving for.

"Hey, Xisuma, what's wrong? I thought you where getting a new phone? What are you doing with a hand me down?"

Xisuma just looks at Ex before sighing heavily.

"Can't.. The one i was gonna get I'm 200 short for." "What? I thought it went on sale?" "that ended yesterday.." 

Impulse is just watching them before walking over. 

"What one where you trying to get anyway?" "That one, the newest model, that way I wouldn't have to replace it for years." "*Fancy.*" "Impulse I know that's sarcasm."

Impulse just laughs before walking off, making Xisuma sigh. 

Ex and Xisuma continue to talk before Xisuma is bonked on the head with something hard, looking back to see impulse standing there with a box in his hand.

"Here. It's better then that one anyway." 

Xisuma just kind of stares at the phone Impulse has given him, almost like he's got a loading screen in his head before his entire expression is just moved to horrified shock.

"Wah-! Huh! Impulse I can't take- how- how much did you pay for this!? I can't take this! These things cost a fortune!" "Sure you can, I bought it for you." "these phones cost over a thousand I can't take this!" "You don't owe me anything if that's what your concerned about." "B-But-!" "Nope." 

Xisuma almost starts bawling because he has no idea how to react because holy shit??

Xisuma just kinda hugs Impulse tightly, and he doesn't let go for at least five minutes, He's probably crying too but they don't need to point it out. 

After a bit Impulse has to lightly push Xisuma off so they can go find the others

Its almost the exact same situation when they go looking for Zedaph and Tango, Zedaph needing new clothes and Tango needing new headphones, both of which impulse bought expensive things for both of them.

While there having lunch none of the others bring it up solely because they don't know how to, and also don't want to offend Impulse, who really isn't surprised there so shocked.

"So the sleep over tonight was at who's place again?" "Mine, my parents are never home so were good." "It's okay Tango we'll be there this time." 

Tango just snorts before shoving Zedaph because he's being mushy, *again*

Impulse is just watching all of them, happy that they're happy. Because honestly, money and material possessions never worried him that much, but he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't go to hell and back for his boyfriends.

The sleep over goes along great, they all get cozy in pajamas, play video games, watch movies, and just enjoy each others company. Though there's a question that keeps bugging Ex.

During dinner, which is appropriately pizza while they sit in the middle of the living room talking, Impulse ends up getting a phone call and has to answer it, leaving the other four alone in the living room.

"Hey guys?" "Hmm?" "You know how impulse bought us that stuff..?" "Mhm." "Does that technically make Impulse our sugar daddy?"

The three of them almost immediately choke, Zedaph going into a coughing fit, Xisuma spitting out his drink before also coughing, and Tango straight up wheezing before coughing a few times.

"...probably should have waited to ask that." "You think!?" "H-He has a point though.. I didn't really consider it but.. Impulse might be a rich kid."

Zedaph seems more worried then the other two.

"Okay, but is that a bad thing?" "Of course that's a bad thing! Don't people normally ask for sex for things like that? I'm not ready to do anything like that!" "Zed calm down. Impulse isn't that kind of person." "R-Right.. Sorry I just.. I freaked out.." 

They can't help but think about It though, and it makes sense when they think of Impulse as a rich kid.

"He does have nice clothes, even if he barely wears them." "and he does end up buying lunch for everyone a lot." "Not to mention he's got fancy stuff." "and a nice phone." "And didn't his family leave the country Last month?" "Yeah they did, they went to France or something." "It was Belgium." "How do you remember that?" "Because he gave us chocolate good enough to make you cum yourself." "Tango don't say it like that its gross." "I'm right and You know it. Orgasm inducing chocolate." 

Xisums just throws his drink at Tango, making tango yelp. 

"Stop." "Fine fine, ugh now I have to go clean this shit off." "love you." 

Tango just sticks his tongue out at Xisuma before going to take a shower.

When Impulse does get back nobody brings up the conversation, but it is a bit awkward for a minute before everyone settles down again.

"So who was on the phone?" "My dad." "Oh.. Why?" "He was demanding i came home, so I told him to fuck off." "Ah.."

Doting parents, and a grumpy dad? Yeah it seems almost cliche now that they know.

"You're parents dote on you too?" "All the time. Its annoying." "My mother does the same! And she's always telling me I should find a good wife or something so I can get married when I'm 18! Its super annoying." "My dad thinks that way too. It is pretty annoying."

By this point Zed and Impulse have gone into a full conversation, just ragging on there terrible parents.

After a bit there's suddenly arms around there shoulders.

"Heard we were talking shit about our shit parents?" "Definitely." "My dad thinks im going to hell for being bi, calls me demon and everything. And he absolutely hates you guys! He'd probably have a heart attack if he found out we were dating!" "Honestly same, I'd like to see my mother have a heart attack though." "my dad thinks you guys are terrible behavioral influences." "To be fair impulse, we are." "Yeah, but it's mostly just you Tango." "Hey!" 

"Honestly are this point I'm tempted to tell my parents just to see the look on there faces." "Oh same! By now I'm ready to start smoking weed and fucking random guys just to piss my Dad off, like if he wants to call me a demon I may as well act like one." "I'd like too too, but the thought of having sex is scary, especially when your the one on the bottom." "Ohh, hey Zed don't worry about it, I get it. You don't have to have sex till you're ready, or at all." 

They continue to talk about nothing while they eat, seeming to have calmed the situation down. 

after dinner during a movie Zed gets a call, which is from his mother.

"Heeeyyyy mother."

Zed almost immediately flinches and pulls the phone away from his ear when his mother starts yelling. And the others can hear the screeching through the phone speaker.

"I'm at a friends. I told you I would be today- ... B-But! ... Yes mother.." 

Zed hangs up the phone and let's out a sad sigh before going to get up, but is immediately stopped by Ex and Impulse

"Hey what's wrong?" "My mother wants me to go home. Ugh I knew I should have known better then to believe her." "you don't have to." 

Zedaph just looks at Tango before looking at the others.

"As much as I'd like to, it'd take a miracle for me to be allowed to- Eek!" 

All of them flinch when theres a sudden loud crack of thunder and the sound of Heavy rain and hail. 

They all look out side shocked before Tango gives Zedaph a smug grin.

"There's your miracle." 

Zed just grins brightly before hugging Tango, jumping on him in the process.

As the month goes on Impulse starts spoiling them more and more, even if they don't realize he's doing so.

"Seriously your giving all of us a new phone? What's the catch?" "There secret. Keep them away from your parents. We can do thinks like talk and plan things without them knowing." "Fair.. But this is a pretty expensive phone." "Its not really." "Pssh." 

They use the phones for talking, but they end up just becoming there main phone anyway and having the old phone as a cover up.

Eventually they end up talking about plans. 

"I still say we throw you an 18th!" "while the thought is nice Xisuma, how do you think it'll work?" "We could always hold it at mine and Ex's place." "That does sound fun.." "Exactly! I'll tell the others!" "...fine." 

on the actual day Impulse sneaks out, along with Tango and Zedaph doing the same.

When they get there Ex answers the door and let's them in.

"You know, its nice not seeing alcohol everywhere. My parents kept saying I should get drunk to enjoy my 18th." "Nope, the only alcohol is one bottle of vodka and like three bears. Our neighbors gave them to us like a week ago, but we can't stand the stuff."

as the party goes on Tango and Impulse are really the only people that drink anything, and Tango is a very flirty drunk. He and Impulse end up making out while the other three are just doing things like playing video games.

It doesn't get very far aside from kisses and a few Hands wondering, since Impulse pushes Tango back when he tries to go further.

"Just wait a few months. We can do this when your 18." 

Of course Tango is a bit huffy about that, but reluctantly agrees anyway. 

"I thought you would have liked me sucking you off." "Tango your drunk, and I'm older then you." "I've only had four, and its only by a year." "Just wait till January you dumb ass." "Finnnneeee.." 

As the night goes on Tango and Impulse end up going to bed early, since Tango passed out and Impulse is light headed. 

The next morning when impulse gets back his dad is furious with him, but Impulse honestly couldn't care less. 

He goes to his room and locks the door behind him before starting to talk with the others.

"So about what we were talking about last night?" "About running away from home?" "Yeah that." "honestly id like too, but where would we stay?" "I was thinking about taking a train or something to maybe new york? moving out of the country would be a nightmare until Zed is 18." "Sorry about that." "Don't be sorry your fine. But I have enough money to last us for ages, since I separated mine and my parents bank account yesterday. They can't touch any money in there now, I also have cash." "Oh look daddy impulse is all prepared." "Why do you all keep calling me that." "we love you." "Uh huh. Anyway, I was thinking we take a train to new York, since its 9 hours away." "sounds fine to me." "Woo! Permanent vacation." 

Impulse just rolls his eyes and laughs, since there so dorky.

After about a week of planning they finally have everything ready to go and all sneak out to meet at the train station.

Everyone but Ex seems excited, Ex just tired and grumpy.

"Why'd it have to be the midnight trainnnn?" "Because all of our parents are asleep." 

Ex just whines louder before Impulse rolls his eyes with a laugh, picking Ex up, who immediately cuddles into him. 

"The train is gonna be here in like five minutes, just sleep then." "Suck my dick Tango." "Well if you're offering."

Impulse rolls his eyes lightly at the two of them.

When the train gets there everyone gets on before going to find seats. 

"Woahhh. Talk about fancy, you got us first class? You spoil us." "And this is why we call you daddy Impulse." "I'm not a sugar Daddy, I'm your boyfriend, if I wanted to fuck you guys I'd just ask." "So you don't?" "Not until your 18." "January is two months away~" 

Impulse just, rolls his eyes, but he's definitely blushing at the idea. Thankfully there alone.

He can't say he doesn't want to, because honestly he'd love to fuck Tango and wipe the smug grin off his face, but he'd rather be safe.

"So what should we do about Tango's birthday?" "Huh? Just hang out with me. I don't need presents." "I could get you a switch." "Impulse your sugar Daddy is showing." 

Impulse just rolls his eyes, petting Ex who's still on his lap, currently dead to the world. 

"Honestly you know what I'd like for my 18th?" "Impulse?" "Impulse." "Me." "... Im not that predictable am I?"

The others just look away awkwardly, giving tango the response without saying anything.

They end up falling asleep. And in the morning everything goes by fine, there off the train by about lunch time and end up taking a cab to where Impulse has apparently set up for them to live.

"Oooh! Fancy! There's only one bedroom though." "yeah but its big. We should all be able to fit since its a big bed." "True." 

They all adapt pretty well, living together is fun and they all like cuddling together. 

There's a few reports that spiral about about missing people, but they don't really get in the way.

Zed, Xisuma, and Ex go back to schooling, Tango decides to get an apprentiship, and Impulse gets a job. 

When Tango's birthday does come around there having fun and just enjoying each others company. 

When Zed, Ex and X head to bed Impulse ends up pulling Tango's off to the side, where they and up getting a little more than handsy with each other.

There first time is a little awkward and clumsy, since they both have no experience, but they both definitely aren't complaining about it, especially since they've wanted to do this with each other for months now. 

When they are finished they clean up before heading to bed, immediately joining the cuddle pile.

They have a pretty uneventful year, and not much really happens aside from Ex and X graduating and impulse getting a better job, despite the fact he doesn't need one at all, but he enjoys having something to do.

Ex and Xisuma don't really have much going on when it comes to there birthday, though Xisuma and Impulse do end up having sex, which was something notable.

Ex ended up having his first time with Tango and Impulse.

Zedaphs 18 was a bit more interesting. Zedaph ended up getting a bit tipsy and making out with Ex in the lounge room, which ended up with him having his first time with the group. He was pretty flustered in the morning but it wasn't nearly as scary as he thought, which was very comforting.

After Zedaph turns 18 they end up, getting passports and moving countries, going to Britain instead, which is where a Ex and Xisuma where originally born, and they end up getting jobs they like. But even after all thses years they still pick on Impuse for being a sugar Daddy, and at this point there not entirely wrong. Impulse still spoils them and sometimes that does lead to sex.

They eventually meet friends and its nice, There happy with each other, and best of all, they never have to see there parents again.


	42. Ex/X (angst with a happy rushed ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex and X have an argument that leads to a very serious predicament  
Tw: arguing, yelling, mentions of insults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm FINALLY getting back into writing, so I started small with a shitty word vomit as you do, enjoy

Xisuma and Ex get into a pretty serious argument after an incident that leaves a few hermits dangerously injured (including impulse and Xisuma himself, but Xisuma can regenerate) and it keeps getting louder and angrier because there clashing heads on something that has no compromise

And that's the safety of everyone and them all finally permanently settling somewhere.

Xisuma refuses to perma settle because if there being hunted that leaves them vulnerable and constantly jumping from off world to off world gives them an advantage, but Ex is arguing because constantly jumping leaves them exhausted and they loose all there resources and protection and work and the environment they could use to protect themselves, there at there weakest when they leave, and it will start getting easier to track them the more members they have

And neither of them can agree on a compromise, even though there both right in a sense. 

If they perma settle, then eventually the threats there running from are all gonna find them, and eventually they won't be strong enough to keep fighting but If they keep running there going to start running out of places to run to eventually, and they'll start leaving a bigger foot print, and they are at there weakest on a new world, so if a threat were to find them they'd be done for

But still neither of them can think of a compromise because there too angry to actually think rationally so it ends up being pointless arguing because neither of them wanna take each others points into consideration

but this isn't the first time Ex has brought this up either, and ever since he got with team zit He's been bringing it up more and more and Xisuma keeps shutting I down, which Ex could live with, but this time?

Absolutely not. And it shows.

And since there both angry it turns into insults and arguments with insults never ever end well with insults, and when they both say some rather regrettable things to each other it ends up with them refusing to talk to each other and they end up being split straight down the middle, and its very obvious there ignoring each other, they aren't even trying to hide it, and since nobody knows why they can't interject

And then there all asked a question by ex and Xisuma and suddenly everyone understands exactly what's going on. 

"Stay and permanently settle or jump and start again."

And nobody really knows what to say or what answer to give, but they know damn well X and Ex won't stop arguing till there's a decision.

And then they learn thats also not happening

"People staying on that side-" "and people coming with me on that side."

And everyone's dumb founded, because there essentially asking the group to split, and nobody wants to do that

And nobody wants to do anything because they don't know what to do yet, but splitting the group is definitely not part of it.

Nobody does anything, and everyone is just looking at each other worried, but X and Ex still haven't budged and at this point the others aren't sure how to respond.

Well, most of them.

"Do we have to do that? Surely you two are missing something here." "You seriously couldn't compromise? At all? You can't seriously be that bull headed." "personally I don't want to do either, I'd rather stay with the group. No offense." 

The girls, then again they've been around the longest, especially false, and false was never afraid to chew Xisuma out for stupid decisions, this was no exception, and she'd take Ex down too if she had too.

Of course they'd argue back, but false would interrupt them without a second thought, telling them it was stupid idea.

It turns into an argument pretty quickly and they all suddenly understand the conflict here, and they know why there being so stubborn.

"Why do we have to stay here specifically? We could always settle at the next place." "We wouldn't have anything to start with!" "But theres more resources to start with." "Where would we even hide!? How would we defended ourselves!?" "We could always figure I out later." "What if we get found!? Then we'd be more screwed than we are now!" "We can defend ourselves without weapons."

no matter how she responded they just kept arguing with her though, and she just glared.

"This is about impulse isn't it?" "Its about everyone-!" "Don't lie to me."

They both just flinch before going quiet and she shakes her head.

"And how do you suppose you'd see him again? Obviously he can only go with one of you. And honestly if I were him I wouldn't go with either."

They're both just looking at the ground, not sure how to respond, because of course she's right, but they were also genuinely worried about everyone.

There had to be a better way, but they were obviously too busy thinking way was right to see it.

"Idiots, both of you. Impulse is gonna be fine, so are the others. But the last thing we need is you two pulling the group apart over an argument." 

Flase doesn't get a response, but the looks on there face is enough to know there at least listening to her.

"If we need to go into hiding, which is what your actually suggesting. were not stupid. then having a clean slate would be a perfect start. We can always figure out how to hide after we get everything we need. And it keeps the group together, which is the main issue in the first place." "We have no idea where were going to end up though.." "Has that ever mattered before?" "It actually does, remember some places are worse then others." 

False looks over at Cleo, who's currently got her eyebrows raised. 

"They have a point, they just have the wrong part of it. if its uninhabitable we can't settle, we can survive for a bit, but not for more then a year" "well then why don't we take suggestions, we can figure something out."Conversation continues like that for a little bit, well more like people throwing out random ideas, but there were quite a few planning ideas that came out of it. One specific one stuck with everyone though.

"Why don't we just make an underground city, kinda like what tfc did? Nobody can hurt us if they can't find us, and were all pretty self sustaining." "That's... Actually a really smart idea. I didn't even consider that, thanks stress." 

Of course Xisuma and Ex weren't really saying much, since False had taken control of the situation, in fact Xisuma and Ex weren't even really, here.. They left a little bit ago.

Later on after False had made a solid plan she had gone to find them, no surprise they were the infirmary cuddled against impulses sides, good to know he was still out cold.

"You two do realize he'll be out for another few days?" "..." "You really shouldn't feel bad, he was protecting you." "..." "How Are tango and Zedaph?" "How do you think.." "just as dysfunctional as you two? Or is there relationship still intact?" "..." "So I'll assume the latter. And just when I thought you two were finally starting to get better. have you at least apologized to each other?"

She doesn't get a response, but they do at least nod. 

False just sighs and continues to check on everyone to make sure there okay.

Its mostly pretty silent, and false doesn't really say anything, not like she'd get much conversation out of anyone anyway, mostly because all of them are unconscious.

When she checks back up on x and Ex they've fallen asleep, probably the first time they've actually slept since the incident, so she's not gonna try waking them. She sighs softly, grabbing a spare blanket to toss over the two of them, giving there forehead a soft kiss when they start whimpering to calm them down before heading to her room, since the infirmary was in her base.

In the morning when she gets up to check on everyone, its no surprise to see tango and Zedaph there, nor is it a surprise to see them scolding Ex and X for there rash decision, but it quickly devolves into cuddles since X and Ex seem kinda distressed about everything as a whole. Been a while since she's seen them cry after all. 

They pass out again pretty easily, but tango and Zedaph seem more focused on cuddling them then anything else.

"So?" "There okay, they just.. Aren't very good at dealing with stress." "trust me I know, they can be a bit unstable. There trying." "We know."

It was more mutual understanding, and for the most part the 4 of them just hung around the infirmary, and occasionally helped False out whenever they could.

after a few days everyone had started packing there stuff, only taking personal belongings and necessities such as clothes, food, ect.

For the most part everyone had woken up and they were fine, albeit a little injured.

Of course impulse had the others hanging off him when he was awake, and honestly he was just glad they were okay.

The transfer to the new world went about as well as it usually does, with everyone being tired and exhausted, but they still went to work as soon as they could.

It took a few months, but after everything was done, the farms, the buildings, the gardens and air, all there resource gathering, they closed the latch and hid themselves underground.

It actually didn't feel that different from normal, they'd managed to make It feel just like home, and honestly it felt no different from living above ground with all the work they did. 

It was nicer this way, and nobody seemed to have a lingering sense if paranoia this way.

It was perfect.


End file.
